Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts
by Lenaleska
Summary: Et laisser le temps… Il était beau, ce temps où tu me prenais dans tes bras. Cloud… Juste un moment. Se laisser bercer. Et ne plus rien penser. Qu'à ce temps-là. Et la vie coule, coule entre nos doigts. Et a glissée entre les miens… Zack/Cloud
1. Souviens toi de cet été là

_**Auteur :**_ Lenaleska

_**Titre :**_ Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts…

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Humour - Partagée encore entre le Yaoi et le Shonen-ai bien que le 1er me paraisse plus probable X) Je préviendrai les âmes sensibles au pire au chapitre Yaoien "

_**Rating :**_ M (finalement, c'est du Yaoi XD)

_**Pairing :**_ Cloud Strife / Zack Fair - Je tape pas dans l'originalité, je sais X) Après avoir vu que SquallxIrvine, j'étais la seule, ça me rassure quelque peu de voir les fics CxZ françaises se multiplier.

_**Disclaimer & Base**_: Final Fantasy VII de SquareSoft/Enix (c'était Soft en 97 :P). Comprenez donc que ce n'est pas à moi et que si c'était le cas, Zack ne serait jamais mort, na XP. Bien sûr, je ne touche aucun gald, gils, euro, 'fin bref…vv

**_Résumé :_** _Et laisser le temps. Le temps de se souvenir des bons moments passés, sans penser que les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin. Il était beau, ce temps où tu me prenais dans tes bras. Cloud… Juste un moment. Se laisser bercer. Et ne plus rien penser. Qu'à ce temps-là. Et la vie coule, coule entre nos doigts. Et a glissée entre les miens… _

**_Note: _**Eh bien… Pas grand chose à dire XD Ca doit bien faire un mois que cette fic, du moins le début, me traîne dans la tête. Redisposant ENFIN d'Internet, j'en profite. Et je vous plains par la même occasion. XD Bah, j'arrête d'être pessimiste et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, la meilleure possible et je m'excuse pour les fautes vv"

_**Chapitre I -**_ _**Souviens-toi de cet été-là…**_

Froid. Si froid. Et personne pour le réchauffer.

_"C'était pour rire... Je te laisserai pas comme ça…_

Un vent glacial soufflait fort cette nuit-là sur la Mégalopole Déchue. Un vent débordant de détresse et de désespoir mais qui malgré tout semblait transporter toute la foi restante de ce monde tombé si bas, implorant peut-être même une Calamité des Cieux bénéfique. Quant au ciel, il brillait de tous ses éclats, de toutes ses étoiles étincelantes trop orgueilleuses de ne pas être mêlées à cette misère planétaire, offrant un contraste des plus surprenants. Alors que tout le monde dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, un jeune homme du nom de Cloud Strife ne dormait pourtant pas cette nuit-là. Ses pas errants le menaient en direction d'une petite colline située non loin de ce qui restait de Midgar la Grande. En silence, comme victime d'un sort d'Aphasie, il progressait sur un sentier qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps, l'esprit vide.

Seul. Si seul. Et personne pour le réconforter…

..._On est amis, non ?"_

Son amie qu'on disait d'enfance, Tifa, avait bien dû essayer de l'appeler maintes et maintes fois sur son portable. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, sa messagerie devait peut-être même en être saturée, de ses messages. Mais Cloud s'en fichait. Peu lui importait, au fond, que partir une semaine sans laisser aucune nouvelle devait en inquiéter plus d'un. Plus d'une surtout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester seul, emprisonné parmi les fantômes de son âme, ces êtres chers qui lui avaient été retirés. Retourner sa peine pour mieux s'y enfoncer… Le passé après tout était tel de la Mako : on ne pouvait jamais vraiment vivre sans. Et Cloud s'y enfermait, derrière des barreaux qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Son PHS, il avait pris soin de l'éteindre, coupant définitivement tout contact avec le monde extérieur et ne permettant à quiconque de pouvoir le déranger. Aussi, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son pessimisme légendaire ou encore sa capacité exceptionnelle à se ressasser sans cesse son passé. Personne. Hélas, pas même _Lui…_

"Quand as-tu l'intention de changer de disque rayé ? Cloud…Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais ? Tu peux compter sur nous tous. Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Reeve. Moi… Et Vincent ! Il te fait énormément confiance, Vincent. Et Youffie ! Cloud, nous sommes tous là pour toi…"

Non. Ca n'était pas vrai, pas _tous_. Sa mère ne vivait plus. Aerith n'était plus à ses côtés. Il avait perdu Sephiroth, le vrai, celui qu'il admirait tant et qu'il ne verrait plus non plus. Et _Lui_ … Le blond, tête baissée, arriva finalement au sommet de cette colline, cette personnification pure de la Tristesse à ses yeux. A présent, il fixait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une épaisse lame de métal recouverte à quelques endroits de rouille, plantée dans le sol et il s'en rapprocha. La lame était froide, tout comme son cœur. L'épée maudite et adorée n'avait pas bougée depuis…Depuis quand ? Que le Météore s'était abattu sur la terre, balayant tout espoir au passage, ne laissant que des ruines d'empire. Soupir…Cela faisait si longtemps. Tant d'années et pourtant, il se souvenait de sa mort comme si c'était hier. Comme si hier, il avait vu pour la dernière fois _ses _yeux si aimants et chaleureux. Comme si hier, le monde s'était écroulé, le temps arrêté, et que ses propres larmes coulaient, roulaient le long de ses joues ensanglantées. De _son _sang. Et qu'il avait vu _son _ultime sourire innocent…

_"Un trop plein d'espoir peut être l'opposé du désespoir. Un amour tout-puissant peut finir par te dévorer…"_

Le fan-club des Déprimés Amoureux, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû fonder avec Vincent. Mais ce dernier n'avait que trop raison. L'épéiste se sentait rongé, anéanti de l'intérieur, envahi de tout son être par le regret et la culpabilité. La culpabilité de rester en vie, lui, le plus faible, de vivre par les sacrifices des plus forts. Rempli par la quête de pardon pour un, deux amours perdues… Cloud s'assit au sol, dos contre la fière Epée Broyante qui malgré les intempéries tenait bon, elle et ses deux orifices à Matéria encore utilisables. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi faible ce jour-là, peut-être…Oui, peut-être aurait-il pu réussir à _lui _sauver la vie, faire quelque chose d'utile, n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. C'était lui qui aurait dû mourir, lui le plus faible, le fardeau sur les épaules de tout le monde, c'était lui, encore et toujours lui. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il ne méritait pas de survivre.

_"C'est pas nous ! C'est cette foutue Shin-Ra ! Ca a toujours été la Shin-Ra !"_

A ce jour, aucun doute ça devait être la chose la plus véridique que Barret ait pu dire dans sa vie. La Shin-Ra… Si elle n'avait jamais existée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et toutes ces horreurs ne seraient jamais survenues ni dans sa vie, ni dans aucune autre. Mais si elle n'avait pas existée…Il ne _l_'aurait alors jamais rencontré non plus, non ? Ironie amère du sort. Finalement, toute sa vie était reliée à la Compagnie qu'il le veuille ou non. Cloud émit un long soupir, les yeux rivés sur le sol souillé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement devant ce qu'il constatait. Des empreintes de loup jonchaient le parterre et elles s'éloignaient, puis revenaient, le tout dans un parcours confus, dans une ronde inachevée. Mais au final, toutes rejoignaient l'endroit où le claymore était solidement planté. Cloud eut alors un drôle de pressentiment. Se pouvait-il que…? Il releva la tête et instantanément ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans ceux gris acier d'un majestueux loup gris. Il se tenait droit, la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles en alerte. L'animal regardait le blond d'un air profondément confiant, et pourtant dans ses yeux humides se lisait une tristesse infinie.

Là-haut, la pleine lune vertueuse éclairait les deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient que trop bien.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute…"

La bête n'avait pas ouvert la gueule, ni grogné ou aboyé. C'était plutôt comme si l'air portait aux oreilles de Cloud ses paroles, ses sentiments. Une voix si lointaine et si belle. Une voix si familière et mélodieuse. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier… C'était tout bonnement impossible.

"Toi…puis Aerith. Je..je n'ai pas même été capable de la sauver, elle. J'aurais, j'aurais pu, un geste, quelque chose. Je vous ai laissé mourir, sans avoir rien fait. Dis-moi…Dis-moi, comment pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner ? Dis-moi…Zack… " lâcha Cloud en sanglots qu'il tentait de contrôler.

Le grand loup ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se rapprocher de lui d'un pas feutré et il s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux, la queue balayant de satisfaction le sol. Le blond, surpris, eut un faible sourire sur ses lèvre sèches puis il commença à caresser sa crinière d'une main douce et attentionnée, faisant fermer de contentement les yeux l'animal. Cloud avait peur qu'il s'en aille, ce loup aux allures spectrales, qu'il lui file entre les doigts comme un filet d'eau, un nuage de poussière. Ce loup, cette réincarnation en quelque sorte de son cœur en lambeau… Mais le canidé restait là, confortablement installé, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Cloud, alors rassuré, leva doucement la tête vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles pour les regarder. Comme si la voûte narguait le triste monde de sa beauté, il scintillait allégrement et faisait apparaître ses plus beaux chefs d'œuvre célestes…

Mais lorsque le blond voulut reporter son attention sur le loup, il étouffa un cri de surprise. Perdu dans ses contemplations, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il effleurait des longs cheveux d'ébène, qui de plus n'étaient pas ceux d'un loup mais d'un beau jeune homme allongé contre lui, la tête sur ses cuisses, orienté vers le ciel. Il avait un sourire à faire fondre Shiva elle-même et ses yeux emplis d'affection contemplaient les siens, grand ouverts. Estomaqué, Cloud eut la respiration coupé. Illusion, rêve, délire, hallucination, phantasme ? Il l'ignorait totalement et ne voulait pas le savoir. Car à vrai dire, savoir la vérité lui faisait peur.

_Si tout cela est un rêve, ne me réveille pas…_

"Tu te souviens, Cloudy, lorsque tu me caressais les cheveux comme ça, avant ? C'était agréable" dit le brun, songeur, dans un doux sourire.

"Je..je m'en souviens, oui" lui répondit Cloud à demi-voix, encore ahuri de voir devant lui cet être cher qui de surcroît lui parlait.

"Tu étais tellement timide, le jour où je t'ai connu… Ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais cru celui qui m'aurait dit que nous deux, ça se serait fini ainsi !"

Le cœur du blond à ces mots se serra et lui fit mal. Des cicatrices pouvaient ne jamais se refermer, des souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais, pouvaient à jamais rester gravés. Se remémorer sa vie avant qu'il soit seul sans _lui_ était tellement douloureux lorsqu'il repensait à ce par quoi tout ceci s'était achevé… Il continua à faire vagabonder sa main à travers les cheveux lisses de cet homme qu'il avait aimé. Qu'il aimait encore. Au fond, il ne savait pas, peut-être caressait-il le vent…? Mais Cloud s'en fichait éperdument.

"Laisse les bons souvenirs t'envahir, Cloud" reprit doucement Zack en voyant son ami si anxieux."Qu'importe ce qui s'est ensuit. Qu'importe si tous ces bons moments se sont finis si brutalement…Hé, je ne n'oublierai jamais ces vacances ! Tu sais, celles qu'on était censé passer à Costa Del Sol ! De si douces vacances…"

Zack s'était fait songeur et regardait paisiblement les étoiles, presque en face de lui. Cloud suivit son regard et à nouveau il fixa ces petits éclats stellaires. Il ne se demandait pas _comment _Zack pourrait oublier des souvenirs. S'il avait réussi à venir près de lui ce soir, oublier ne serait rien à côté. Mais Cloud ne posait plus de questions quant au comment du pourquoi. Il n'était plus seul et ça lui suffisait bien amplement. Le blond n'avait plus froid et le simple fait de penser à ce dont son ami faisait référence mettait un peu de chaleur dans son cœur. Le parfum d'été, _son_ parfum, ces sensations, ces sentiments nouveaux, son cœur qui battait si fort… Cloud se laissa guider par le tourbillon de sa mémoire. Par où commencer ? Il émit un rire léger. De si douces vacances, hein ? Dire qu'elles s'annonçaient pour lui comme un calvaire à l'état pur…

--

"Eh, mauviette ! Casse-toi ou bouge-toi un peu, t'es toujours dans l'passage, avorton. A moins que je ne t'aide un peu, qu'en dis tu ? Allez, laisse-toi faire, je ne te ferais… pas de mal !"

Cloud se sentit violemment poussé vers l'arrière en direction d'un haut et gros tas de caisses. Il l'aurait durement heurté si une liasse de corde ne dépassait pas quelque part parmi toutes ces caisses solidement ligotées. Sans réfléchir, le blond la saisit au dernier moment et son dos évita quelques douleurs supplémentaires. Assez, assez de tout ça… Cloud ne tenait plus face à la violence du choc, il se laissa tomber progressivement sur le plancher métallique du cargo, signe de sa défaite. Il se doutait qu'en face de lui se tenait hautainement ce jeune homme de belle carrure âgé vers les dix neuf ans, lui qui n'en n'avait qu'à peine seize, mais qu'y pouvait-il... Aussi, relevant la tête vers lui, il lui adressa un visage impassible, le regard neutre. Ne le lâcherait-il donc jamais…? Cloud fulminait intérieurement.

Aux cheveux mi-longs d'un brun sauvage, le SOLDAT le fixait avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, visiblement tout fier de son geste. A ses côtés se tenaient deux autres hommes, sans doute ses acolytes. L'un avait l'air d'être le genre de type complètement agité pour un rien tandis que l'autre semblait plus réfléchi et réservé, mais aussi terriblement sarcastique au point d'en être effrayant. Cloud sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition de son ami, une de ces si bonnes propositions comme il pouvait lui proposer et celle-ci méritait la meilleure place à cet instant présent.

_"On ne sera pas seuls mais quelle importance ? Ce qui est important, c'est que toi et moi, nous serons tous les deux ensemble loin de Midgar ! Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?" _

Génial, hein ? Ben voyons, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Parce que se faire coincer par un type baraqué en ayant rien fait que respirer, c'était génial ça aussi ? La colère qui était montée en Cloud s'apaisa peu à peu. De toutes façons, s'il avait refusé il aurait perdu l'aubaine de profiter de la présence à temps plein de son meilleur ami et alors il se serait ennuyé comme jamais et que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, pour le lot à la clé, de subir les crises nerveuses au sens propre du terme d'une bande agitatrice. Bon, du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre avec grande difficulté…

Le grave rire sonore du brun brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

"Tss, quelle idée vraiment de l'avoir pris avec nous. Il est tout chétif, bordel, il a rien à foutre ici !"pesta -il. "Bon sang, où la Shinra avait-elle donc la tête, merde…"

"T'as raison Vayne" surenchérit celui que Cloud surnommait "la boule de nerfs", "il vaut rien au fusil en plus. P'tit con va !"

"Arsal, voyons. Ce petit garçon est une tarlouze, ce n'est pas la même chose !"

"Eh, c'est pas faux. On dirait presque une fille quand il est comme ça, tout-seul-sans-personne-pour-le-protéger, hein le petit chou ?"

"Arrête, ça voudrait dire que Zack serait…" Vayne s'esclaffa d'un rire gras. "Arf, nan, c'est trop drôle, c'est pas possible, pas lui !"

Cloud réagit au prénom. Que ce maudit Zack en question pointe le bout de son nez et il l'enverrait balader aussitôt ! Ceci dit, sa présence dans la situation actuelle ne serai pas pour lui déplaire, juste comme ça…

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça… Je ne veux pas… Mais il est le seul à me faire sortir de cette galère, ah, bouge-toi, Zack ! _

"Puis-je vous rappeler que, justement, sans Zack la tête de hérisson ne serait pas à l'heure actuelle dans le cargo avec nous…?" intervint alors l'homme réservé dans un soupir d'exaspération.

"Régis, mon gars, tu viens de foutre en l'air dix-neuf ans de carrière, là…" se plaignit Vayne d'un ton lassé. "Ouais ben il a de la chance qu'il soit devenu un SOLDAT de première classe de mes deux, le p'tit loup, parce que ça aurait été mon poing sur son museau qu'il…" commença t-il à rouler des muscles.

"Qu'il aurait joliment esquivé car tout le monde connaît son agilité prodigieuse et son inexorable charisme que son joli minois n'aurait put supporter un seul méchant coup de ta part. Ni même sur son adorable petit museau."

Cloud, auquel le dos lui faisait encore souffrir à quelques endroits, se raidit au maximum à l'entente de cette voix trop enjouée et sûre d'elle à son goût. Lui qui avait beau souhaité sa présence, c'était à dix mille lieux sous les mers qu'il voulait s'enfoncer de honte à présent. Si seulement il pouvait se lever, se redresser un peu, Zack ne le verrait pas totalement avachi par terre… Comme si le grand brun l'avait entendu penser, il lui adressa un discret mais violent coup de pied dans les genoux, l'empêchant définitivement de réaliser son souhait et Cloud grogna de douleur. Derrière lui, il entendait le bruit métallique des pas que faisait l'intervenant.

Sortant d'un coin d'ombre et de derrière le gigantesque amas de caisses, le nouveau venu apparut à la vision des trois autres SOLDAT. Vayne, silencieux, laissa alors échapper un inaudible bredouillement tandis que ses associés s'étaient plongés dans la contemplation soudaine des parois d'aciers. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait des cheveux longs d'un noir infini, aux mèches en pointes défiant les lois de la gravité mais aussi un très beau visage aux allures taquines et joyeuses. Seulement là, lorsque son regard azuré se porta sur les trois SOLDAT, une attitude menaçante s'émanait de lui et rendait son visage froid. Dans un large sourire qui occupait maintenant ses lèvres, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le jeune blond sans se soucier des trois autres et s'accroupit un peu pour lui tendre une main amicale. Cloud ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, il l'accepta en s'appuyant quelque peu sur son épaule pour supporter ses coups récents et se mit légèrement en retraite une fois sur pied, les joues rougies de honte. Mais là, à son grand malheur, le bateau commença à tanguer. Et son cœur aussi….

L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène, rassuré, se tourna vers Vayne et son sourire s'effaça à peine. Il l'avait juste rendu terriblement narquois.

"Les mecs, laissez-moi vous rappeler quelques petites choses. La "tête de hérisson", aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, a un prénom et ce prénom, c'est Cloud. C-l-o-u-d. Alors mince, essayez de le retenir, si ce n'est pas trop d'efforts de votre part."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer…" marmonna Arsal.

"Secondo, c'est un apprenti SOLDAT, chose que vous avez _tous _été à moins que vous ne soyez né avec un uniforme de SOLDAT et une arme à feu en guise de biberon, ce qui m'étonnerait grandement. Autrement dit, il a tout autant le droit que vous d'être dans ce bateau qui nous emmène là où la Shin-Ra a eut l'amabilité de nous offrir une semaine de congé. Alors qu'il soit dans notre groupe ou dans un autre, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Cloud regardait son ami avec un air totalement ébahi. Depuis quand Zack avait apprit la rhétorique ?

"Tertio." Les yeux de Zack se firent tout lumineux et remplis de défi. "Vayne, ton poing, je l'attends de joue ferme. Je n'aboierai pas, promis. Mais je ne te garantis pas que je me laisserai faire…"

Une tension des plus notables s'était installée dans un silence pesant. Zack, tout en reculant vers le blond, ne lâchait pas du regard le grand brun qui finit par céder.

"Tsss… Zack. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment tu t'es pris d'amitié pour un gars comme lui. Un mec comme toi, franchement, ça mériterait un peu mieux. Tu perds ton temps, rien de plus, à vouloir le protéger." fit-il en finissant dans un crachat. "Régis, Arsal ! On bouge."

Les deux interpellés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et partirent de la grande pièce en suivant leur chef. Celui-ci, des plus énervés, tapait du pied tout ce qui était sur son passage en insultant tout et n'importe quoi. Un hublot, des escaliers, une bouée de sauvetage qui serait désormais bien garder de lui sauver la vie si l'occasion se présentait et si elle le pouvait, tout y passait. Zack les observait s'éloigner, la mine encore un peu renfrognée mais un visible sourire de victoire aux lèvres, marmonnant pour lui même une sorte de "Bon débarras". Il se souvint alors de la raison première de sa venue ici et il se tourna vers le jeune homme à qui il avait prêté main forte, les traits tout détendus et resplendissants d'amitié, tout sourire. Mais Cloud avait très vite baissée la tête en croisant son regard pétillant et sa peau avait prise une teinte affreusement pâle, seules ses joues avaient une légère couleur rosée. Le brun se frotta la nuque devant la mine qu'il prenait comme gênée de son ami.

"Oh euh, Cloud, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil tu sais, c'est rien."

"Zack, je t'en suis très… reconnaissant, vraiment. Mais…je me sens pas…bien" répondit le blond par hachures en se tenant le ventre.

"Cloud ?"

Il ne fallut que peu de secondes pour que le brun comprenne ce que son ami voulait dire par là. Zack devait être l'un des seuls au courant que Cloud avait un mal de transport particulièrement redoutable et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le courant de la mer était devenu plus fort et faisait tanguer le bateau un peu de tous les côtés, faisant soulever avec lui le cœur fragile du blondinet. Mais alors que l'apprenti SOLDAT tentait désespérément de remettre en équilibre son oreille interne en se calant le mieux possible contre les caisses, un tanguement plus fort que les autres le fit basculer sur le côté. Zack ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prit à ce moment là. Instinct, désir particulier, surprotection, peut-être un peu des trois à la fois. Tout ce qu'il avait conscience, c'est qu'il avait accouru vers lui pour alléger sa chute.

Seulement, avec la violence des vagues et le poids qu'il tenait désormais dans ses bras, il se retrouva le dos par terre, totalement déséquilibré. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait mal mais au moins, Cloud n'avait rien, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. En effet, le blond bien protégé n'avait reçu aucun impact si ce n'était que celui de son corps contre le sien et Zack le voyait blottit sur son ventre, la respiration saccadée, le regard perdu. Le brun se sentit alors violemment rougir en pensant que Cloud avait vraiment l'air mignon blottit ainsi et pourtant, malgré sa surprise de penser _à nouveau_ ce genre de chose, il ne desserra pas son emprise. Au contraire il le serra encore plus contre lui, réellement soulagé qu'il n'ait pas reçu d'avantage de coup qu'il n'avait du prendre jusque là. Et puis, même si la situation n'était pas des plus opportunes, il ressentait une vive sensation de bien-être au fond de lui… Un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à voir son ami sous la même couture. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait la férue envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire quitter pour lui cet air si froid et distant qu'il avait naturellement. N'importe quel grand ami prendrait l'autre dans ses bras dans un grand élan d'amitié, après tout ! Mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que Zack ressentait. Il voulait l'avoir contre lui pour sentir son corps près du sien, il voulait ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, et "amitié" ne devenait alors qu'un faible mot… Le fait de s'être arranger pour que le blond ait la même semaine de congé n'était pas anodin. Il s'en voulait même de vouloir mettre en l'air leur si grande amitié pour ce genre de sentiments égoïstes. Et ainsi, il taisait son cœur, depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Deux minutes passèrent. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, ni parlé, Cloud était bien trop mal en point pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais Zack ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à le garder contre lui comme ça, c'était stupide, que pouvait-il maintenant lui arriver au sol ? Et la mer semblait s'être calmée… A regret, il le relâcha finalement pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de le tenir à présent. Cependant, pour tout réponse, Cloud s'agrippa de plus belle à sa chemise.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

"S'il te plait. Encore un peu…" bredouilla t-il indistinctement.

Le brun eut peur d'avoir mal compris sur le coup. Voulait-il…rester ?

_Cloud, bon sang, si tu savais ce que tu provoque en moi…_

Le brun, encore tout ahuri, ne bougea pas d'avantage si ce n'était pour se redresser afin d'être assis sur ses fesses et non sur son dos, et le laissa se reposer sur lui, loin de savoir que son ami avait des pommettes d'un rouge écarlate malgré son mal de mer. Cloud, donc le visage n'était pas visible pour l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène, avait des yeux à demi-clos de contentement d'être entre ses bras qui lui offraient un certain réconfort et protection. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu avoir la nausée éternelle pour prétexter de rester dans cette position… Il déglutit soudainement. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Il n'avait plus mal après tout, il se sentait très bien et puis, il n'avait rien à faire dans ces bras qui n'étaient que, ô désastre, les bras de Zack. Comme si son quota de honte n'avait pas été suffisamment atteint pour la journée… Les pensées de Cloud défilaient à vive allure. Et en plus, dans un égoïsme total, il avait voulu rester sur lui qui était à même sur le sol froid du bateau, non mais vraiment, où avait-il donc la tête ? Lui qui avait trouvé ça agréable, il s'adressa une baffe magistrale intérieure et se releva on ne peut plus précipitamment, manquant de tomber par la même occasion.

Par inadvertance, son regard rencontra celui de Zack. Il avait un sourire chaleureux vraiment doux et ses yeux bleus lagune brillaient, très fort. Pourtant, perdu parmi toute cette douceur, il y avait comme un sentiment de tristesse qui résidait au fond de ses yeux…Abasourdi par un tel regard, Cloud tourna bien vite sa tête sur le côté, pris d'une gêne démesurée. Zack soupira alors et se releva à son tour, prenant au passage la main que lui tendait farouchement le blond.

"Merci"

"Pas de quoi. C'est à moi de te remercier, plutôt" répondit Cloud dans un maladroit sourire en allant s'asseoir sur une caisse.

Zack l'imita et s'assit à côté de lui sur une caisse voisine.

"Je suis désolé de t'être tombé dessus" reprit le blond, confus.

"Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est moi qui ai voulu te rattraper, non ?" sourit le brun.

"Sans doute, oui, mais…"

"Alors ne t'excuse pas."

"Mais tous ces ennuis causés, c'est ma faute ! D'ailleurs, je ne ramène que ça, des ennuis…"

"Cloud, fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour un rien d'accord ? C'est Vayne et ses guignols les bouffons de service, pas toi." le réconforta Zack. "Mais dis-moi…"

"Hmm…?"

Le visage du SOLDAT se fit beaucoup plus sérieux et son ton plus grave.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'ils te prennent pour un bouc émissaire, comme ça ?"

Cloud ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le plancher. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer… S'il était plus fort, plus robuste et plus courageux, il réussirait peut-être à lui tenir tête, à cette brute. Rien à faire, il se trouvait toujours aussi faible et mince, incapable d'affronter la moindre personne qui lui ferait face.

"Sais pas. Depuis le début, sans doute" répondit-il enfin d'une voix étouffée.

"BAKA !"

Sans prévenir, Zack s'était mis à ébouriffer les cheveux blonds fauve de son ami, lui faisant ainsi rentrer de force la tête dans les épaules. Mais c'est que ça faisait mal, son truc !

"Baka ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Tu le sais, que nous ne sommes pas du même grade, je ne peux donc pas constamment être sur tes arrières-gardes !"

Un "Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé" resta coincé volontairement dans la gorge du blond. Ces derniers temps, il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions et les paroles blessantes qui les accompagnaient. Car au fond, c'était faux, Cloud lui en était -malgré la situation honteuse dans laquelle ça le mettait- toujours extrêmement reconnaissant de prendre sa défense ainsi. Même si ça révélait aux autres un de ses plus gros points faibles… Mais qu'il y avait-il de mal à ne pas vouloir être dépendant de la force et de l'autorité d'une personne ?

"Je ne voulais pas t'attirer davantage d'ennui que je ne m'en attirait déjà…"

"Cloud, je vais t'étriper, te dépecer, te lacérer, t'égorger vivant avant que tu n'ai eu le temps de dire "Chocobo Magnifique dans la verte prairie de la ferme à Billy" ! "

"Héhé.. Vu la longueur, ça me laisse un temps de répit" sourit franchement Cloud, sourire qui se métamorphosa rapidement en un petit rire discret.

Alors que le blond arborait un visage un peu plus joyeux, Zack pour sa part se contentait de le regarder sourire. Son sourire… Il avait raison, il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il quittait sa petite mine triste, froide et solitaire. Là était son Cloud, celui qui lui offrait à lui seul, il aurait pu le parier, ce si beau spectacle. Et il se sentait plein d'énergie à la vue de ce petit éclat de joie. Alors il ne put que lui sourire en retour, bien trop heureux à cet instant.

"Tu sais, Zack…" commença Cloud le cœur léger.

Il s'interrompit à l'entente des bruits de pas qui résonnaient non loin, à l'entrée de la cale du bateau. En reconnaissant les personnes qui se rapprochaient, son visage s'assombrit tout à coup. Il s'agissait d'une connaissance à Zack, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans et qui était doté d'une fière crinière d'un roux flamboyant. Il eut un sourire narquois en regardant les deux jeunes hommes assis presque côte à côte et tandis qu'il se dirigea de suite vers le brun, il adressa un regard mauvais à l'adresse du jeune Strife. Cloud le lui renvoya, revêtant une apparence des plus froides et associables. Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ les amis de son meilleur ami, et d'ailleurs, ils le lui rendaient bien, ces amis-là… Le blond trouvait que cet influençable Zack n'agissait jamais de la même manière lorsqu'il était avec eux et allait même jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, il n'allait pas lui interdire d'avoir une vie sociale ! Non, pas à un homme comme lui qui supportait difficilement la solitude. Pourtant, même si lui avait l'habitude d'être seul depuis sa plus "tendre" enfance, Cloud ne voulait l'avoir que pour lui… Nouvelle gifle mentale. C'était quoi, cette nouvelle pensée égoïste ?

"Oy, Zack ! T'es sûr que c'est _juste _ton ami ?" demanda le roux d'un ton sarcastique lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté d'eux.

"Ce n'est pas _juste _un ami, Djess, c'est mon meilleur ami, nuance" répondit simplement Zack en finissant dans un clin d'œil.

"Si tu l'dis… Dis-moi, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi, vous voir roucouler tous les deux ? Ca fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend sur le pont, mec. Même Vayne s'inquiétait, c'est pour dire… "

"Qu'il s'estime heureux de ne pas servir de nourriture à requin, celui-là" grogna Zack. "Ca va, j'arrive, je te rejoins dans deux minutes."

Djess dévisageait le SOLDAT avec méfiance, sans bouger. Le brun se mit alors à soupirer et il passa une main derrière ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir à la nage, bon sang…"

Dans un haussement d'épaule et un soupir qui semblait dire "Comme tu voudras mais sois-là", le roux tourna les talons en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le blond et sortit de la cale au bout de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Cloud se releva et alla regarder sans but les vagues à travers un hublot. Tout le monde pensait de drôle de choses entre lui et Zack à qui il tournait le dos actuellement. Étaient-ils jaloux de leur amitié ? Le détestaient-ils tant à ce point pour faire courir des rumeurs plus ou moins agréables sur leur relation ? C'était idiot, puisqu'elles incluaient avec le SOLDAT de première classe qui avait acquis une certaine notoriété, ça le nuisait donc aussi. Enfin, ça n'avait l'air de lui faire grand chose, lorsqu'on y prêtait bien attention, il ne réagissait jamais. Les vacances s'annonçaient vraiment catastrophiques…

Zack de son côté s'était pris de compassion et de pitié pour le blondinet. Cloud avait beau revêtir n'importe quel visage neutre, il était sûr qu'il n'en n'était pas moins touché par tous ces "on-dit", toutes ces remarques et ces réflexions désobligeantes à son égard. Mais tant que les autres étaient là, il ne pouvait rien faire, et ça le frustrait davantage, tout comme son dos qu'il lui affichait non innocemment, il l'aurait parié. Il aurait tellement voulu le ceinturer à la taille et le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer, il se disait que là aurait été la claque dans la gueule la plus violente qu'il pourrait se prendre, et ce même après sa mort. Alors il se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était posé sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre; il ne réprima pas un soupir railleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi, tu ne devrais pas déjà être parti ?" lui cingla t-il froidement.

"Cloud…"

"File. Ils t'attendent. Et on ne fait pas attendre des _amis_."

Zack malgré tout ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ni retira sa main. Seulement il baissa la tête, peiné. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul, encore moins après que Vayne l'ait pris en grippe encore une fois. Il était son meilleur ami après tout ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il voulait rester avec lui, il se sentait toujours bien quand son petit blond était là…

_Plus que de l'amitié…_

S'apercevant bien vite que rien ne bougeait dans son dos, Cloud se retourna soudainement et le poussa vivement de ses deux mains sur chaque épaule vers l'arrière, ce qui le fit tituber un instant.

"Allez !" dit-il dans un ton qui révélait sa colère et sa tristesse à la fois.

Le brun à contrecœur finit par lui obéir, encore ahuri par la poussée qu'il venait de prendre. Il murmura un faible et étouffé "Désolé" et il s'éloigna peu à peu de lui, prenant la direction de la sortie de la cale pour rejoindre sa troupe de gais lurons, le cœur serré cependant. Avant de prendre les escaliers qui marquaient le bout de la vaste pièce, il s'arrêta devant la porte qui le séparait des marches et cria d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que seul Cloud puisse l'entendre :

"Hé, on se reverra arrivé à Costa. Tu verras, je m'occuperai bien de toi !"

Et il partit pour de bon d'un pas vif que le blond entendait résonner au loin. Cloud se retrouva seul, à nouveau, seul comme il avait l'habitude de se retrouver. C'était devenu une habitude, une chose extrêmement banale dans sa jeune vie. Dans tout ça, une seule présence rendait sa vie moins monotone, plus belle et plus gaie, et mettait un peu de soleil dans ses jours gris. Une présence qui était, hélas pour lui, demandée par tant d'autres d'ailleurs… Cloud avait finit par se demander s'il n'était pas né avec la Matéria "Super Malchance" au niveau maître. Dire qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un garçon populaire charmeur et charmant, un garçon qui avait tout pour plaire et qui le savait. Le genre de personne en somme qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement… Mais Zack n'était pas comme les autres, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait bien différent. En fait, Zack lui avait même montré très rapidement sa véritable face. Que derrière cet air frivole et plaisantin, parfois puéril, pouvait se cacher un homme attentionné et responsable. Se cachait, on était bien d'accord. Mais cela avait profondément touché Cloud, car cela révélait son immense confiance en lui. Et là, Cloud se considérait supérieur aux autres : il avait le Zack qu'_ils n'avaient pas…_

Cloud eut un nouveau soupir tandis qu'il voyait la terre se faire de plus en plus proche par le hublot. De bonnes vacances en perspective, hein ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et c'était ce qu'il ne croyait pas.

--

_(_rougit) Eh bien euh… (s'avance) Voilà. Et…(baisse la tête)…Z'avez aimé ? (rit nerveusement) Héhé. (rentre les épaules) Je déteste le OOC mais promis, je les vire au plus vite tous ces persos qui n'existent pas XD (s'enfonce)Ouverte à toute review positive ou négative (tourne le dos)… A la…Prochaine ? (s'enfuit en courant) Ah oui ! (reviens) Gros bisous ! xXx (se retrouve déjà en Tchécoslovaquie du Sud)


	2. La méthode Zack Fair

_**Auteur :**_ Lenaleska  
_**  
Titre :**_ Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts…  
_**  
Genre :**_ Romance/Humour - Le yaoi me semble des plus en plus probables XD  
_**  
Rating :**_ M (Mais T pour le moment)  
_**  
Pairing :**_ Cloud Strife / Zack Fair - Qui d'autre X)  
_**  
Disclaimer & Base **_: FFVII, SquareSoft... Rien à moi... Sauf la bêtise (sourire fier)

**_Note: _**Tout d'abord un énorme merci à KimieVII et à Fuyuka auxquelles les reviews m'ont vraiment réchauffées le coeur. Au passage, Kimie si un très long mail envahi ta boîte mail, c'est tout à fait normal XD Aussi, c'était tellement chaleureux que de la Thécoslovaquie je suis partie en Australie (sbaf). Boh ça va, je plaisanteuh, je reste xP Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus romantiques mais pourtant sera très important pour notre Zackounet vedette internationale nn"  
Cloud, tu étais curieuse de voir la suite ? La voici ;) Et je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture nn

_**--  
Chapitre II - La méthode Zack Fair : "Va voir Hadès si j'y suis"**_

Cloud avait le désir violent d'embrasser la terre ferme s'il avait été seul tant le trajet lui avait parut insupportable dans tous les sens du terme. Il descendit du cargo vers les derniers, prenant le soin de laisser loin devant lui les bandes de Djess et de Vayne. Il se remit à penser avec amertume à Zack qui l'avait laissé une fois de plus tout seul pour rejoindre ses sois-disant amis du SOLDAT et alla chercher son sac dans la soute à bagages. Ceci fait, il le mit en bandoulière et partit rejoindre les autres membres de son groupe, à quelques mètres loin d'eux ceci dit. Devant lui, Zack riait de plus belle aux côtés du roux et de deux autres hommes.

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot…_

Si le blond avait le choix de ne pas avoir à les suivre gentiment comme un mouton, il serait probablement partit seul de son côté sans aucun remord. Mais les bungalows qui leurs avaient été accordés n'étaient qu'une résidence à chambres multiples et il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façons d'y accéder. Et lui-même d'ailleurs ne savait aucunement pas où cette fichue résidence pouvait se trouver. D'où la contrainte de les suivre et surtout, de _le_ suivre, lui. Des congés offerts par la Shin-Ra, c'était une chose qu'il fallait noter dans le calendrier. Par petits lots, une dizaine d'hommes plus ou moins pour éviter un sous-effectif soudain, tous les membres de leur armée hormis les recrues de moins de trois mois partaient hors de Midgar pour une semaine de repos. Bien sûr, afin de les contrôler jusqu'au bout, il était inutile de préciser que leur destination était imposé et là où ils logeaient appartenait à la compagnie… "Redonner de la bonne humeur aux troupes" avait été leur argument. Et bien que léger et trop subjectif pour venir de la Shin-Ra, ça n'avait tout de même pas été refusé par personne.

"Aerith ? Pour sûr que je la connais. Cette fille est un ange."

"Eh, qui est-ce qui ne serait pas un ange pour un charmeur comme lui ! "Zack, le dragueur fou du secteur sept", hmm, ça sonne bien !"

"Pourquoi n'essaye-tu pas le secteur six, Zax ? Là où les filles piquent comme des abeilles…"

"Idiot. Tu as entendu mon surnom ? C'est pas "Zack le bourdon"…"

Tout comme pour le sort d'Aphasie, Cloud se demanda soudainement pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à faire un sort de surdité pour ne pas à avoir à entendre des bêtises pareilles. Et entendre l'association des mots "filles" et "Zack" le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Tout le monde connaissait sa tendance masculine à vouloir charmer les belles jeunes filles qu'il croisait, ce qui d'ailleurs le mettait hors de lui quand il y réfléchissait d'avantage. Un grand "Pourquoi" s'était mis à clignoter tel une pancarte lumineuse dans sa tête à la Gold Saucer. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une telle possessivité avec un ami, encore moins envers la gente féminine, et cela venait presque à l'en effrayer.

_Qu'il aille draguer où il veut, qu'il soit le grand ami de qui il veut, je m'en contrefiche._

Pourtant, son visage n'en fut pas moins triste. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher, il voyait autour de lui les touristes et les habitants de l'ardente ville en perpétuel mouvement qu'était Costa Del Sol qui les regardaient passer avec une certaine curiosité mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Alors que certains restaient stupéfaits voire même émerveillés de voir ces soldats d'élite, d'autres au contraire prenaient leur présence comme un signe du diable : voir autant de SOLDAT ensembles ne présageait en temps normal rien de bon. Toujours était-il que Cloud n'aimait définitivement pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou son groupe.

Alors qu'il continuait son chemin en remontant au passage son grand sac qui était retombé de son épaule, il se fit rejoindre à toutes jambes par un jeune homme essoufflé au bras gauche rougit par l'effort de transporter son sac aussi vite. Le blond tourna distraitement la tête vers lui. A première vue, il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui et ses cheveux courts qui tombaient en mèches devant son visage étaient d'un blond plus foncé que lui. Rassuré de ne plus être le dernier, le retardataire eut un sourire gêné.

"Je crois bien que nous sommes tous les deux les plus jeunes du groupe !" lança t-il avec gaieté.

"Sans doute" répondit sans émotion Cloud.

"C'est même sûr, tous les autres sont déjà de seconde classe ou ont dix-huit ans minimum. Enfin, on n'a pas finit d'avoir Vayne sur le dos… C'est vraiment de la malchance que tu as eu, dans le bateau."

"Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois."

"Assez oui. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup !"

Cloud ne répondit pas. Être un groupe de neuf personnes en s'incluant était déjà énorme pour lui.

"Au fait, dis moi…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'impatienta t-il.

"Toi et Zack…"

Une vague de frisson malgré la température de saison de Costa l'envahit à l'entente d'un quelconque lien entre lui et son ami qui l'ignorait on ne pouvait mieux depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul dans le cargo. Quelle ânerie avait-on bien pu encore dire sur eux ?

"Quoi ?" demanda t-il avec un léger agacement.

"Tu vois, avec toutes les rumeurs délirantes qui courent sur votre sujet, eh bien je ne sais plus trop quoi et qui croire et… Oh, ça ne changera pas ma vie mais… Vous deux… vous êtes…"

"Amis, rien de plus" acheva Cloud d'un ton sec.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que devant, le grand homme aux cheveux bruns hirsutes s'était arrêté subitement. Il se retourna alors vers les deux adolescents qui le regardaient avec une grande méfiance et un petit rire malveillant de sa part se fit entendre. A peine plus loin, la troupe de l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'arrêta à son tour, surprise de n'entendre aucun mouvement derrière elle et tous se retournèrent également, curieux de savoir ce qui empêchait les autres de progresser. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le grand brun était au centre du problème, des soupirs d'exaspérations fusèrent. Zack quant à lui observait silencieusement la scène, l'irritation au sang. Vayne ne l'avait donc pas assez embêté aujourd'hui ?

"Alors, les mauviettes ? C'est quoi ces messes basses de petites filles ?" les provoqua le brun. "Bah, venant de vous, c'est pas si étonnant quand on y réfléchit…"

"Content de voir que tu y arrives, à réfléchir."

Du tac au tac et d'une voix bien lasse, Cloud n'avait pas…réfléchit une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire et qui signait prématurément son arrêt de mort. Ce qui le dérangeait d'autant plus, c'était tous ces regards de crainte et d'admiration tournés vers lui. Djess, lui, semblait plutôt impressionné et s'était penché vers l'oreille à Zack pour lui murmurer avec un vif enthousiasme :

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il pouvait avoir de la répartie, ton blondinet."

Le brun haussa les épaules en levant un sourcil vers lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que Cloud en ait ou pas ? Et quelle utilité de faire une remarque aussi intelligente avec une situation pareille ? Les pensées de Zack étaient partagées entre un "Bien joué, Cloud" et un "Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça". Il s'avança inconsciemment de quelques centimètres.

"Héhéhé…" Vayne parut enfin comprendre. "Hein, attends, répètes un peu pour voir, tapette ?!"

Ceci étant dit, il ne lui laissa pas même le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'était déjà rapproché dangereusement de lui d'une allure menaçante, les traits de son visage froncés, lorsque promptement la nouvelle connaissance du jeune Strife s'interposa et se plaça devant ce dernier. Malgré ses quelques tremblements, il avait un air déterminé et avait écarté les bras comme un signe de protection. Vayne, médusé, arrêta son poing qui avait commencé à fendre l'air. De son côté, une onde de jalousie s'était emparée de Zack en voyant ce mioche qui défendait son Cloud. Une jalousie qui se transforma bien vite en remise en question. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui le défendait ?

"Fous lui la paix" dit l'intervenant, résolu.

Cloud le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à un tel geste de sa part, lui qui venait à peine de le connaître.

"Sinon quoi ?" le nargua Vayne.

Il ne se soucia pas du misérable obstacle que représentait le jeune homme aussi il le poussa avec un rictus mesquin aux lèvres aussi facilement qu'on pousserait une feuille de papier. Le jeune tomba mollement sur le sol mais Cloud malgré tout ne cilla pas ni ne recula. Il sentait la colère, un sentiment d'injustice monter en lui et se contentait de la contenir en lui-même, en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un tel homme en face de lui. La voie étant à nouveau libre et sans encombre, Vayne s'approcha d'un pas sûr du blond et lui prit brusquement le menton qu'il releva vers lui. Zack, toujours aussi silencieux, serra les poings et les dents. Avec amusement, Djess qui avait habilement remarqué ce geste de colère, ramena ses lèvres près de son oreille.

"Un gage si tu lui viens en aide, Zack. Alors ? Tentant, n'est-il pas ?"

Le première classe eut un frisson soudain. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, était-ce un…défi ? Il ne savait cependant pas quoi faire. Marcher dans le jeu en intervenant et ainsi alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles et malveillantes sur eux deux ?Espérer que Cloud s'en sorte tout seul face à un individu de deux têtes plus grand que lui ? Impensable. L'espoir avait beau faire vivre, il n'en n'était pas plus convaincu que ça. Il redoutait le genre de gage que le roux pourrait lui imposer. Quelque chose de bien humiliant et stupide, la définition même d'un gage. Mais merde, l'amitié ça servait à quoi sinon aider l'autre ?

"On va bien s'amuser toi et moi, mon beau. Y'a pas à dire, t'es plutôt bien foutu pour un mec, pas étonnant que tu ai Zack à tes pieds" sortit Vayne d'une voix grave et suffisamment basse pour que seul Cloud puisse l'entendre.

Une expression de dégoût s'empara du visage du blond. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais aussi vite détesté à ce jour autant ses camarades qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, ni même pour aider à relever l'autre jeune qui s'était débrouillé seul. Zack… Toujours lui qui revenait dans la bouche des autres. Il le détestait, ce Zack, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui ! Il les détestait tous. Seul le garçon de son âge avait eut l'audace de s'interposer, alors que Zack ne faisait strictement rien à part regarder comme un spectateur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils s'étaient tous arrêté dans une rue déserte de Costa où seul un chien errant dormait près d'une poubelle… Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et Vayne s'apprêtait à vouloir le frapper. Il s'en doutait, il voyait son bras qui commençait à monter… Cloud ne détacha pas pour autant son regard du sien.

"Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais frapper tout à l'heure ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, ça sera sans doute plus exaltant plutôt que t'en prendre à des SOLDATS de troisième classe. Retiens bien en tout cas, je ne me répéterais pas : laisse-les tous les deux tranquille où c'est un rapport que je te colle et mon Épée Broyante avec, ai-je bien été clair ?"

Cloud, rempli d'incompréhension, regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds celui qui venait de prendre la parole alors que Vayne, grommelant, le lâcha sans ménagement. Il revint vers ses deux compagnons sans accorder un seul regard à celui qui s'était avancé de quelques bons mètres d'eux et tous les trois prirent de l'avance. Zack, soulagé, les mains sur les hanches comme il faisait habituellement, fit demi-tour vers sa bande d'amis où Djess le regardait d'un air plus que railleur. Le brun ne s'en préoccupa nullement, persuadé d'avoir fait la meilleure chose à faire et il avait repris la marche en suivant de près la bande d'agitateurs. Interdit, Cloud s'était mis à re-suivre le mouvement sans oublier d'adresser un timide "merci" à l'autre jeune auquel il ne savait toujours pas le nom.

Ce fut dans un silence quasi total si on oubliait le bruit de pas traînant dans la poussière, le sable et la terre sèche, que le restant du chemin se fit. Vayne jetait des regards noirs à quiconque le regardait, Zack tout autant énervé que lui, tentait de retrouver seul sa mine joyeuse habituelle et Djess s'était perdu dans une réflexion intense dont le SOLDAT de première classe ne voulait surtout pas savoir l'objet. Pour finir, Cloud se disait que finalement, il ne détestait pas autant que ça son ami en public tandis qu'il marchait à côté de celui qui l'avait aidé en premier.

Ce fut donc cette atmosphère tendue et nerveuse qu'ils finirent par arriver à destination, l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène finalement en tête de file. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un endroit légèrement en retrait de la ville devant un lot de gîtes à l'architecture moderne entourés par une forêt de palmiers, d'acacias et d'autres arbres typiques des régions à grande chaleur estivale. Dans une forme de carré, les bungalows se rejoignaient tous par un petit corridor extérieur. Au milieu de cette forme, un bungalow beaucoup plus grand que tous les autres avait également un lien direct avec les autres. Quand on y prêtait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le chant des rares oiseaux de la ville. Et quand Cloud se retourna, il s'aperçut que la mer ne devait être qu'à peine cinq minutes de la résidence. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la Shin-Ra habituée au luxe pouvait avoir bon goût quelquefois.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Un ami du Première Classe, du nom de Dray, émit un long sifflement d'admiration.

"Waouh ! Eh beh, ils se sont pas foutus de nous pour ce coup-là ! J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois où ils nous avaient envoyé dans une auberge paumée toute délabrée…"

"Aah, Dray. Ne me parle plus jamais de Corel dans un endroit pareil" se moqua un autre, portant le nom de Keele.

"Les taudis de Midgar font pâles figure à côté" sortit Djess, rayonnant. "Rassure-moi un instant, vieux, tu t'es pas gouré d'endroit au moins ?" demanda t-il moqueur en s'adressant au brun.

"C'est bien là" assura Zack. "Résidence secondaire Shinra Inc. : Bahamut Lagoon."

"Sty-lééééé !" remarqua Vayne en s'adressant à Régis et Arsal qui ne firent qu'approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

Les deux blonds quant à eux ne dirent rien devant tant de sophistication de la part de la Shin-Ra, se contentant d'observer chaque coin silencieusement. Leur manque de réaction fut remarqué par tout le monde et au moment où Dray, sans doute le plus tolérant du groupe, allait les bombarder d'une vague de questions diverses et variées, une jeune demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition. Elle était très belle avec son joli teint hâlé et ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Souriante, d'une taille fine et élancée, elle portait un fin débardeur et un paréo vert et rouge. Dans ses mains, elle tenait tout un trousseau de clé détachable et quelques papiers. Dray se serait mis à baver si Keele ne lui avait pas envoyé un joli coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Bahamut Lagoon, messieurs" dit-elle poliment avec un grand sourire. "Voyons voir… Qui est l'heureux homme du nom de Zack Fair s'il vous plait ?"

"Heureux je n'en sais rien mais c'est moi, mademoiselle" lui répondit le Zack en question en s'avançant vers elle.

Keele sembla surpris un moment. Il avait attendu stupidement un "Je serai plus heureux si vous vouliez dîner avec moi ce soir" ou "Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez de me voir". Mais rien ne venait. Zack serait-il malade ? Cloud s'était posé la même question.

"Alors c'est vous le responsable de cette joyeuse troupe ? Tenez, ceci sont les clés de chaque chambre et celle-ci, celle de votre salle commune. Celle-ci se trouve au centre, vous voyez ? Et toutes les chambres la rejoignent. Elle comprend une cuisine, une salle à manger et un grand salon tandis que chaque chambre sont attribuées de salle de bain et de sanitaires. Vous me suivez ?"

"Je vous suis très bien."

"Parfait. Si vous avez le moindre problème, contactez-moi, mon numéro est écrit sur ces fiches ainsi que mon adresse, je compte sur vous pour ne pas hésiter."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferai mon affaire personnelle"assura Zack sur un ton étrange.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

"Je vois. Et bien, comme vous êtes tous présent, ma place n'est plus ici. Alors passez tous un bon séjour à Costa Del Sol et profitez bien de vos vacances !" finit-elle avant de partir en faisant un grand signe de la main pour au revoir.

Ils la regardèrent tous partir, sans dire un mot. Quand elle disparut finalement de leur champs de vision, pratiquement toute l'attention se porta sur le détenteur des clés qui avaient pour certains comme un certain avant-goût de paradis. Pourtant, Zack ne bougea pas d'un seul geste, même malgré la chaleur qui les gagnaient peu à peu et rendait quelques front moites. Enfin, tout solennel, il s'adressa à tous les autres qui commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter, loin de comprendre la réaction et la manière d'agir de leur chef de groupe. Mais Cloud en voyant un air aussi faussement grave ne put que craindre quelle idiotie Zack allait bien pouvoir sortir cette fois-ci.

"Joyeuse troupe, huh ? Je compte sur vous. Le premier qui me fait chier durant ce séjour, c'est un aller sans retour au plus profond de la Rivière de la Vie que je lui offre."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, sous des regards remplis d'incrédulité de ses coéquipiers, d'hostilité pour ceux qui se sentaient visés. Tant d'incompréhension et d'attention accordée pour lui seul le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas ? Oh bon, c'était pour rire, aucun humour, vraiment. Il ira juste voir Hadès en personne, c'est tout. Rien de bien méchant… On y va ou quoi ?"

"Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ta dernière question" intervint Djess. "Vois-tu, même si on voulait y aller sans toi, on ne pourrait _pas_, Ô heureux Zack…"

"Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Ralala, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans moi" reprit Zack tout fier.

"Peut-être serait-on déjà rentré" proposa Cloud d'un ton las tandis que le jeune à côté de lui eut un rire discret.

"Ah, il est drôle lui. Moi je vais te dire une chose : sans lui, tu ne serai pas là à nous casser les pieds." répondit sèchement Arsal en se prenant en prime un lourd regard noir de la part du première classe.

"Nous disions donc, un aller, un… Bref, plus sérieusement…" commença franchement l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

"Douce Shiva. "Sérieux" ? J'ai bien entendu le mot "Sérieux" ?"

"Djess, la ferme, tu seras gentil, merci. D'après les feuilles que la gentille dame m'a données…"

"Et il sait lire en plus. C'est un homme ça, un vrai." surenchérit le roux.

"Et toi un abruti fini, un vrai. Mais noyez-le, quelque chose ! Bon, il y a deux bungalows pour trois et deux pour deux personnes, ce qui est richement intelligent d'ailleurs. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, à quoi pensait l'architecte quand..."

"Excellent, Zack architecte, j'imagine la tête des maisons !"

"Mais ta gueule, bon sang !"

"J'ai l'impression de voir Highwind, le fameux pilote de Rocket Town, en face de moi" s'esclaffa Keele, imité discrètement par Arsal.

"Mais c'est pas possible… Enfin, mathématiquement correct, si ma maîtresse ne m'a pas mentit quand j'étais tout petit, il y en a un qui sera tout seul dans son gîte. Alors mettez-vous tous d'accord quant à la répartition, personnellement je m'en fous." reprit et finit Zack encore un peu amusé.

Les huit autres hommes se regardèrent plus ou moins, réfléchissant un instant. Pour Cloud la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Le jeune à côté de lui n'avait pas l'air bien méchant ni agressif et semblait le plus potable de tous, alors tant qu'à faire. Enfin ceci dit, être seul ne le dérangerait pas pour autant, loin de là, aussi il adapterait selon les circonstances. Il s'épongea du revers de la main son front qui devenait de plus en plus moite sous la chaleur torride de cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le SOLDAT de première classe sans savoir que celui-ci le fixait intensément déjà bien avant. Leur regard se croisèrent à peine que Cloud reporta le sien aussitôt ailleurs, gêné sans réellement savoir pourquoi. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour l'observer avec autant d'insistance, désirerait-il faire chambre…avec lui ? Cloud rougit de suite couleur pompon Mog à une telle pensée. Mieux ne valait pas être avec lui…

Régis finit par s'avancer vers Zack.

"On prend un gîte à trois, Vayne, Arsal et moi" dit-il d'une voix remplie de neutralité.

"Tout au fond à gauche, là-bas" répondit Zack en lui donnant un porte-clé. "Et n'oubliez pas."

"Quoi donc..?"

"Un aller sans retour."

"On n'y manquera pas…"

Vayne, Régis et Arsal, les bagages en main, prirent le chemin indiqué et disparurent du champs de vision du blond. Une affaire de réglée.

"Tu t'en fous, c'est bien ça ? Très bien. Keele, Dray et moi, on se met ensemble" dit alors Djess moqueur.

"C'est pas vraiment comme si ça m'étonnait" assura le brun.

"Allez, fais péter les clés avant que mon corps n'explose sous la chaleur par ta faute et surtout avant que je ne t'envoie un Feu2 sur ta joyeuse frimousse."

"Hey, toujours au rang deux, à ce que je vois. Oh bon ça va, te fâche pas… Première à gauche."

"…Si tu préfère un Trembl3, c'est selon ton envie, Zack. Comme ça, tu seras déjà en face d'Hadès pour signer un contrat d'embauche avec lui, hein, qu'en dis-tu ? Bon, vous v'nez les gars ?"

Djess, Keele et Dray partis, il ne restait plus que trois personnes à l'entrée de la propriété du Bahamut. Cloud voyait le jeune qui regardait rêveusement les nuages, attendant certainement que les deux autres prennent une décision. A sa droite, Zack attendait, anxieux. Coud regarda alors tour à tour les deux hommes, ne sachant pas quoi penser et finit, dans un soupir qui en disait long, par opter une solution radicale. Un bungalow pour une personne, c'est ça ? Pourquoi se creuser la tête plus longtemps. Après tout, il serait peut-être même mieux en solitaire, sans personne pour lui chercher des embrouilles, sans personne pour l'embêter. Et sans _personne_ pour le taquiner…Tant pis. Il reprit son sac qu'il avait posé pour le remonter sur son épaule et s'approcha d'un pas indécis vers Zack.

"Je ferai chambre à part, seul" lui annonça t-il en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, sans grand succès.

"Tu..tu en es sûr ?" lui demanda le brun, nettement déçu. "Je veux dire, laisser Rozel…"

"Tu ne vas pas le mordre, si ? T'es quand même pas comme les autres ?" sortit le blond d'un ton cassant.

"N..non. Tiens, c'est la baraque au fond à droite…"

"J'ai comme l'impression que ça te pose un problème, Zack."

"Pas du tout… Rozel, ça ne te dérange pas d'être avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ?"

"Hein ? Oh, moi, du moment que je ne suis pas avec les six autres imbéciles" répondit simplement l'interpellé.

"Heu, je vois…Très bien. Cloud, repose-toi bien, tu as tout le temps que tu veux. Tu es en vacances après tout" sourit timidement Zack.

"On appelle ça comme ça…"

Cloud prit les clés que son ami lui tendait et d'un pas nonchalant, il s'éloigna des deux hommes qui le regardaient partir. Le blond avait envie de se traiter d'idiot jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était probablement la seule occasion qu'il aurait pu avoir pour dormir avec lui…euh, à côté de lui, enfin dans la même chambre quoi. Et puis mince à la fin, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Des vacances à l'eau, depuis le début, il les avait prévues ainsi alors pourquoi quelque chose de bien pourrait lui arriver… Malgré tous ses raisonnements, Cloud n'en pensait pas moins qu'il n'était qu'un idiot né pas même fichu de ne pas se préoccuper des rumeurs et du regard des autres. Ces rumeurs de pacotille qui disaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble… Et une baffe intérieure en plus, une. Ne pouvait-il donc jamais penser à autre chose qu'à Zack ? C'en devenait exaspérant.

Le bruit d'une personne qui cours le ramena sur terre et soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter, ce que le blond fit. Mais quand il se retourna, il avait l'impression que l'ironie du sort était définitivement de son côté et semblait lui confirmer que Zack était définitivement indispensable à chaque seconde de son existence. Le brun reprit rapidement son souffle et se mit à chercher ses mots à la vue d'un Cloud impatient, une main sur la hanche. Gêné, il finit par se gratter la nuque.

"Heuuuum…"

"…Zack ?"

"Catediraitdalleràlamer'vecmoidemaiiin ?"

"Hein ?"

Zack respira un grand coup.

"Je voulais savoir en fait si tu voulais bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps demain pour aller à la mer. Avec moi."

"Avec toi ?"

"Oui. Avec moi."

"Avec toi…avec toi ? Ou avec tes grands amis en prime dans la pochette surprise ?" demanda le blond, sceptique.

"Non, pas du tout, juste toi et moi. Tous..tous les deux. Je t'avais bien dit que je m'occuperai de toi, non ?" répondit Zack, gêné de plus belle en se passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas" répondit alors Cloud dans un petit mais sincère sourire.

"C'est vrai, Cloudy ? Ah merci, c'est trop gentil, je t'aime !"

C'était tombé, comme ça. Boum. Gros silence de mort, comme si Hadès était déjà passé sans consulter maître Fair. Le blond quant à lui déglutit avec très grande difficulté. Quelqu'un lui aurait dit que les Chocobos étaient une espèce en voie de disparition qu'il n'aurait pas même réagit. Mais Zack ne parut pas comprendre sa réaction. Après tout, il l'avait juste remercié, lui qui avait tellement eu peur de le mettre en colère après ce qui s'était passé dans la rue de Costa, avoir un "oui" était donc un véritable soulagement. Alors pourquoi le blond semblait si… Il ne savait même pas quelle expression avait pris son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, Cloud rit nerveusement.

_Mais quel idiot je fais. Prendre ça aussi sérieusement… _

"N'exagère pas. Et puis, ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est normal. Nous sommes amis, non ?" sourit maladroitement Cloud.

"O..oui" répondit Zack, hébété par une question doté d'une réponse aussi évidente.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, à plus tard. Le voyage m'a retourné le ventre pour un bon temps je pense."

"Profite bien de te reposer, Cloudy. Demain sera une journée bien remplie !" assura le brun avec un profond entrain.

Cloud, encore troublé inutilement selon lui par une paranoïa précoce, se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse et reprit son chemin qui le menait à son gîte après avoir salué son ami d'un bref signe de la main. Zack resta un moment planté à l'endroit où le blond l'avait laissé. Quand soudain ce fut le déclic. Le style de déclic qui vous dit qu'il y a des jours, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Mais aussi le genre de déclic qui fait réellement clic dans le cerveau et vous fais rendre compte d'une évidence. Cloud avait dû prendre ça pour une phrase d'adoration hyperbolique typiquement féminine, comme ces filles qui se disaient des "je t'adôôôôôôre de trop" à tour de bras. Et pourtant, Zack s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas dit innocemment, ce petit bout de phrase, qu'il en pensait chaque mot et qu'il l'avait sortie dans un élan de réelle joie. Et que "apprécier" ne devenait plus la seule définition du verbe aimer envers son amitié pour Cloud…

Certains auraient sans doute alors paniqués, d'autres en auraient honte tandis que d'autres encore n'auraient jamais voulu le reconnaître. Il n'en fut rien de tout cela pour le jeune homme. Au contraire, un sourire rempli d'un sentiment nouveau s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'était encore jamais apparut et le rendait plus mignon encore. Heureux d'être enfin en harmonie avec ses propres sentiments sur lesquels il pouvait mettre un nom, il tourna les talons aller ranger -organiser le mieux possible au moins- ses affaires dans sa chambre qu'il partageait donc avec Rozel. Sur son chemin cependant, il recroisa une tête rousse qui s'était déjà changé en meilleur circonstance de la température des lieux ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun. Il se rapprocha de lui avec un air presque machiavélique.

"Tututu, laisse-moi deviner avec qui tu cohabites" railla t-il.

"C'est inutile, Djess. Tu serais profondément déçu" lui répliqua Zack sur le même ton.

"Ne me fais pas croire que tu as un bungalow à toi tout seul ? Si ?"

"Rozel Vald est avec moi. Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, je t'avais prévenu que tu serais déçu."

Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Je vois. Alors tu t'es fait jeté, comme c'est triste. Aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, comme tout le monde est fatigué je propose de mettre le gage à exécution demain vers la soirée, après manger, tout le monde sera là comme ça. Et n'essaie pas d'être absent, finit Djess plus sèchement avant de le dépasser en sens opposé à sa route.

L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène s'était immédiatement lancé dans la requête d'oublier au plus vite les paroles fort amicales de son..ami. Lui qui était de si bonne humeur, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre par l'idée d'un gage qui allait être, il le sentait bien, des plus gé-ni-al et qui allait joyeusement plomber toute la soirée. Mais il ne laisserait personne gâcher sa semaine de congé. Personne. Et bizarrement, il sentait aussi que beaucoup de soupes au Chaudron Noir allaient pourtant se faire…

--

Quel désastre, un chapitre d'une page plus court… Gomen, mes plus sincères excuses, je me rattraperai sur le III qui sera, j'espère, plus long vv". Surtout avec ce gage qui doit sans doute vous travailler les entrailles, kyah ha ha ha (sourire diabolique) XD (surtout que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sera traité dans le prochain chapitre xD)

Pour rappel, le Chaudron Noir c'est l'attaque d'Hadès, gentiment renommé "Les Enfers" -c'est d'une banalité…- lorsque vous le choisissez pour l'invoquer. Je préfère le préciser, ne l'ayant utilisé personnellement qu'une fois, on oublie vite xD

Aussi, j'ai remarqué que nos deux amis se prennent beaucoup de baffes mentales. Ca doit faire mal XD

Vous avez enfin l'origine de cette terrible et célèbre phrase, due à une proposition de sortie en mer :"Nous sommes amis, non ?" et toutes ses variantes xD  
C'est idiot mais j'imaginais réellement que Cloud aurait dit ça à Zack un jour et que Zack lui aurait ressortit cette phrase dans le camion du chauffeur qui les a pris après qu'ils se soient échappés du laboratoire, pour lui prouver en quelque sorte sa réelle amitié d'où le retour de la phrase. Mignon non ?  
Je sors du sujet ? Pas faux :P

Aussi, comme on me l'avait fait remarquer dans une autre fic, les reviews anonymes sont dorénavants acceptés (j'avais pas fait gaffe dans les options vv)  
J'ose vous dire à la prochaine après un si long speach et en espérant que ce chapitre bien qu'un peu plus court vous ai plu


	3. Sea, Sex and Sun

_**Auteur **_: Vous l'dites à personne hein ? C'est moi ! … Roh, c'est quoi ces soupirs d'exaspération XP

_**Titre **_: "Et la vie coule entre nos doigts…" (ELVCEND)

_**Genre **_: Romance/Humour - Croyez pas, je vous vois baver devant le titre du chapitre :P

_**Pairing **_: Cloud/Zack. Ou Zack/Cloud, au choix. Ou CxZ. Ou…(sbaf)

_**Rating **_: T+ Meuh oui, ça existe…

_**Disclaimer & Source **_: Squaresoft, c'est comme un boomerang. Mais en plus douloureux : ça fait "Eniiiiix" quand ça r'vient… J'ai compris, je sors xD

_**Note **_: Oulalalalalala, je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan si longtemps, gomene ! Comprenez, ayant fait l'acquisition d'un jeu mystérieusement initialé "C.C", mes pensées furent bien partagées cette semaine. Comment ça c'est déjà pris comme excuse ? Ranafout :P Non mais c'est vrai, il pleut plus et ça me perturbe. Aime pas le soleil. Abomine le soleil. "

'Fin bref, petite note, petite note, voici. Warning : ce chapitre est dangereux pour votre santé mentale, tant pour pensées richement saines (c'est pour ça que vous lisez une fic à tendance yaoi, z'êtes démasqués) que pour votre intelligence qui va en prendre un sacré coup. Mais naaaan, lisez donc, ne réfutez pas la bêtise qui est en vous !

Cloud : Maistagueuuule.

Zack : Gros mirki pour ceux qui postent des reviews nn (toujours sur le cul que des garçons lisent des fics de romance/yaoi)

Cloud : Bonne lecture à vous toutes et, donc bel et bien, à tous. Pour taper, c'est à Lena qu'il faut s'adresser.

Lena: Tout est dit… --" Enjoy ! )

-

_**Chapitre III - "Sea, Sex and Sun"**_

-

"Règle numéro une ! C'est mignon, c'est tout rond, c'est un ballon !"

Un soleil de plomb tapait de tout son éclat sur la belle Costa Del Sol en cette radieuse fin de matinée. Les plages étaient déjà remplies de fond en comble, inondées de multiples rectangles colorés et de gens plus ou moins hauts en couleur. Il n'était pourtant même pas midi mais il fallait croire que les gens étaient prêts à tout, quitte à réserver sa place dès les sept heures du matin pétantes, pour avoir leur attraction favorite de la journée. Le soleil. Le sable. La mer. Trois petits mots qui résonnaient comme le paradis terrestre, tant pour les vacanciers et les habitants que pour le marché touristique d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, parmi cette masse vivante, deux jeunes hommes avaient réussis à se trouver un coin reculé de tout ce petit monde à part entière débordant de joie et d'allégresse. Peut-être était-ce leur condition de SOLDAT qui effrayait les gens, à moins qu'ils avaient peur que les deux membres allaient tuer tout ce qui bougeait pour un simple mollusque échoué, personne n'en savait vraiment quelque chose quant à ce recul. Mais ça n'allait certainement pas être celui qui arborait une fière chevelure noire aux mèches hérissées qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là. On prenait le bonheur où il était après tout, peu importait le comment du pourquoi. Il affichait à présent un sourire absolument rayonnant, un peu moqueur même. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, et son coéquipier devait bien s'en douter. Mais ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier, à la crinière blond fauve, de sentir comme un grosse goutte de sueur sur le côté de sa tête avec un air sur son visage qui semblait dire "Asile du coin, j'ai un patient pour vous". Enfin, il soupira, comme accablé par tant de stupidité fairiale.

"Sans rire…"

"Yup ! Et bien c'était la révélation de la journée, on vous remercie d'être resté avec nous et.."

"Tu comptes me les expliquer, oui ou non, ces règles du volley ?" s'impatienta le blond.

"J'y viens, j'y viens !" s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. "Règle numéro deux ! Tu renvoies cette merveille de la technologie plastique avec tes avant-bras en direction de ton adversaire. Compris ? En passant, quand l'objet tout mignon que voici percute ton corps viril et puissant, n'est-ce pas, et que ça fasse "chtouing", c'est tout à fait normal. Les ingénieurs ont mis un temps fou à concevoir ce petit bruit mignonnet, héhé."

Zack s'arrêta un instant devant le regard perplexe que lui jetait son ami et il voulut presque rire devant tant d'incrédulité. Cloud quant à lui tentait d'assimiler les mots qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec le restant de sa phrase. Viril ? Puissant ? C'était officiel : le soleil n'arrangeait vraiment pas le brun…

"Bon en fait, que ça fasse "boum" m'aurait vraiment inquiété"persista ce dernier avec malice.

"C'est ton cerveau qui devrait faire boum, à sortir autant d'âneries" le railla Cloud.

"J'ai de quoi faire signer son testament, à la Planète, avec une détonation pareille. Assassin va !"

"Je comprends soudainement mieux pourquoi on nous a fait autant de place…"

"Rabat-joie !" répliqua Zack en lui tirant la langue.

Malgré tout ça, le blond ne sut quoi lui répondre. Son ami avait pris un air taquin, enfantin qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et cela venait même à le troubler. Zack était heureux et il pouvait le constater d'un seul regard posé sur son visage. Il était naïf, innocent, dépourvu de la moindre méchanceté, la moindre sournoiserie égoïste que les humains pouvaient abriter en eux. Le brun faisait parti de ceux qui croquaient la vie à pleine dent, ceux qui la prenaient comme elle venait, les yeux rivés vers le ciel quitte à en perdre le sens de la perspective **1) **.C'était sa façon de faire sa vie au jour le jour qui rendait Zack si imprévisible mais surtout si sincère, tant avec les autres qu'avec lui-même. Et pour ça, Cloud l'admirait. Il en venait même à l'envier, il voulait avoir le même sens de la vie que lui, en n'ayant pour seule raison de vivre que la sienne. Peut-être, oui, peut-être que Zack un jour lui apprendrait à _vivre_…

"Je suis le roi de la rétorque qui tue" se félicita le SOLDAT dans un ton d'autosuffisance.

"T'es aussi celui des explications à la noix, tu le sais ça ?" se moqua le blond.

"Règle numéro trois…" l'ignora Zack en reprenant avec un grand sourire.

"Je la connais, cette règle moi. Quand votre adversaire vous tient la tchatche en vous faisant clairement sous-entendre que vous êtes un réel demeuré de la vie ayant eu le malheur de lui dire que vous aviez très peu joué étant petit, faites-lui mordre le sable à pleines dents !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Cloud s'apprêtant à mettre à exécution ses dires se mit à courir dans la direction d'un Zack complètement ahuri que de tels mots puissent sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement trébucher à cause d'un élan trop brusque pour finalement perdre l'équilibre. Ne désirant en aucun cas se retrouver en contact avec le sable brûlant, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut de se raccrocher à Zack afin de se redresser. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il était déjà bien trop tard quant aux lois de la gravité pour ce genre d'actions et il tomba de tout son poids sur le brun, lui qui venait juste à l'instant de réaliser qu'il aurait vraiment mangé le sable si le blond n'avait pas chuté. A nouveau cependant, Zack fut pris du même réflexe qu'il avait eu dans le cargo et préféra ceinturer de ses mains sa taille et il le serra vivement contre lui tout en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'ils tombèrent enfin. Il lui semblait alors que sa colonne vertébrale exprimait un ras le bol intensif contre ce genre de chute protectrice qui lui faisait tout prendre sur elle et injuriait ses tendances altruistes autodestructrices à son goût. La chaleur des grains le piquaient désagréablement et le fit grogner d'inconfort. Enfin, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le soleil tapait directement en plein sur son visage ce qui le forçait à fermer les yeux, le faisant espérer que Cloud se redresse un peu pour lui faire de l'ombre. Pourtant, malgré tous ces inconvénients, Zack se sentait réellement bien…

Le blond de son côté avait pris le même air que son ami auparavant, à savoir des yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension la plus totale. La tête fourrée involontairement dans le cou de son ami, il venait de réaliser que son torse nu était collé contre le sien et que les mains du brun le tenaient encore par les hanches, et pas faiblement. Cloud se crut alors comme électrocuté sur place tant ces si proches et vifs contacts lui procuraient une vague de sensations indescriptibles, des sensations qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressenties. Bizarrement, il trouvait ça presque agréable de se faire ainsi enlacer de cette manière par son meilleur ami. Pire, d'avoir ce corps un peu plus musclé plaqué contre le sien embrumait son cerveau de pensées quelque peu déplacées et une nouvelle baffe magistrale s'adressa à la partie de son cerveau qui osait penser des choses aussi peu correctes. Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment de sa faute s'il était dans un état pareil ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout !

Alors que le visage de Cloud tentait avec succès de se rapprocher de la teinte carmine d'une Matéria d'invocation, celui de Zack avait l'air de s'être pris tout le soleil de Costa del Sol sur les pommettes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se mettre à rire doucement, peut-être nerveusement. Toujours était-il que cela détendait un peu le blond, le rassurait même. Un petit peu…

"J'ai dû être un ange gardien dans une autre vie" finit par dire Zack avec comme un timbre de tendresse dans la voix.

"Je..je suis désolé !" répondit Cloud précipitamment en refourrant de plus belle sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pris par une gêne incontrôlable.

En le sentant se coller un peu plus encore à lui, Zack fut pris d'une soudaine vague de chaleur différente du trente-deux degrés qui régnait dans la région. La pression lui devenait insupportable et l'appel de son corps qu'il réfutait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans succès cependant, se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il change de position ou il ne lui resterait plus qu'à s'enterrer vivant dans le sable en attendant que la mer l'engloutisse, lui et ses pulsions fantasmagoriques qui lui donnaient l'envie, si ce n'était que ça, de lui faire plus qu'un simple enlacement… Le blond lui en voulait-il déjà ? Lui en voudrait-il ? Pourvu que non…

"Tu peux me le dire, tu sais" le taquina t-il sur un ton plus léger.

"Huh ? Que..quoi donc ?"

"Que tu avais tout prévu. Tout ça."

L'effet escompté arriva au quart de tour : Cloud se releva à la vitesse de la lumière comme une fusée Shin-Ra, la mine visiblement plus que contrarié. Douceur de la journée, adieu…

"Idiot ! Pas..pas du tout, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" se défendit Cloud. "Et puis, après tout, je te croyais plus prudent, Zack. Toi qui t'en vantait tant…"

"Hé ! Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'un Chocobo Jaune me chargerait un jour."

"Parce qu'un Noir t'aurais moins surpris, peut-être ? Merci pour l'allusion à mes cheveux, je te revaudrai ça…"

Ceci dit, Cloud se releva et tendit une main amicale en direction de l'épéiste tout comme celui-ci l'avait fait la veille, un sourire timide mais franc sur son visage. Zack allait sympathiquement l'accepter lorsqu'une idée tout à fait délicieuse lui vint à l'esprit. Douceur de la journée II : le retour. Il ne refusa pas la main qu'il lui tendait, loin de là. Mais dès qu'il mit la sienne en contact avec elle, il tira dessus avec force mesurée, faisant bousculer son propriétaire sur le côté. Estomaqué par un acte aussi fourbe, Cloud retomba durement sur le ventre sur le sable qu'il avait tant voulu esquiver quelques minutes auparavant. Sans plus attendre, il sentit le corps tout entier de son compagnon se mettre par dessus-lui, à califourchon même. Son fessier s'était calé sur la chute de ses reins et la pression provoquée sur son corps le faisait se sentir plus bizarre encore que la fois précédente. Il n'osait pas bouger d'un poil malgré le sable qui lui griffait désagréablement le ventre. Ce n'était pas que le SOLDAT était lourd ou qu'il l'écrasait, non, c'était comme si son ventre tourbillonnait dans un élan de sensations électriques et lui dictait de ne rien faire, de ne pas agir. Sa respiration, à moitié coupée, devenait irrégulière sans aucune raison apparente.

_Bon sang, mais que m'arrive t-il ? C'en est presque agréable que cela m'effraie…_

Le brun quant à lui, plus victorieux que jamais, avait le cœur farouchement emballé de bonne humeur et d'un sentiment plus profond encore, ne le faisant afficher sur les traits de son minois qu'un air fier. Fier, et réjoui.

"Zacky le Chocobo Noir frappe à nouveau, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort ! Kwaaa!" fit-il joyeusement en imitant un battement d'aile de ses deux bras. "Mais je me demande…Ca fait peut-être un autre cri, un tout noir…Aaawk ?"

"Dis, je peux savoir ce que tu fous au juste ? Les gens vont penser de drôles de choses quant à nous deux…"

"Oh, vraiment ?"

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène plaqua de tout son long son torse contre le dos du blondinet en prenant soin de poser ses deux mains de part et d'autre au plus près de son buste. Cloud avait un bien joli dos, doux malgré la chaleur qui l'humidifiait un peu, délicat. Il avait des courbes qui lui donnaient envie de s'attarder longuement dessus. Zack colla un peu plus ses jambes contre les siennes, l'immobilisant ainsi définitivement. Puis il rapprocha sa bouche vers l'oreille la plus proche, celle qui n'était pas contre le sable. Cloud sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer, prit plus bas encore par une vive pulsion sous cette sensation de dominé si intense, sentiment plaisant et terriblement excitant. Spontanément, le blond s'arqua sous cette vague de sensations jusqu'alors auparavant inconnues, mouvement notable que Zack remarqua avec une toute entière satisfaction. Il fallait dire qu'il n'en menait pas bien large non plus…

Cloud ne se comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, lui, le petit soldat aux cheveux jaunes fauve, la nouvelle recrue qui se taisait face à ses supérieurs et qui pourtant détestait au plus profond de lui se faire asservir… S'il en oubliait sa raison, Cloud trouvait la situation particulièrement frustrante, se trouver en position d'infériorité dans n'importe quel contexte. Mais comme il ne l'oubliait pas…

"Et quel genre de choses ? Nous sommes amis après tout…non ?" lui susurra du bout des lèvres Zack.

"Euh, Zack… A quoi penses-tu, au juste ?" s'enquit à lui demander Cloud en rougissant de plus belle si c'était encore possible.

L'épéiste ne répondit pas de suite. Il se remit, à contrecœur disons-le, à la perpendiculaire au sol, l'arrière-train posé cette fois-ci catégoriquement sur celui du blondinet. Ce dernier, soulagé d'une part qu'il se remette dans une position un peu moins explicite aux yeux des autres qui devaient les dévisager comme des êtres inhumains, l'était également pour le honteux fait qu'il s'était sentit perdre peu à peu contrôle de soi. Et ça, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

"Tututu, à rien voyons, à rien du tout… Loin de moi l'idée de penser des choses tordues" bouda faussement Zack, pensant ironiquement qu'une chose sur lui finirait par l'y être s'il ne se bougeait pas d'ici peu. Mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé de lever son derrière de son meilleur ami.

"Voyez-vous cela…"

"Huh ? Tu ne me crois pas ?"

"Non."

"C'est pas juste **2)**! Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que."

"…"

"…"

"Ca tue, ce genre de réplique."

"N'est-ce pas ?"

"Manque plus qu'un ballon tout rond, tout mignon."

"Pour faire quoi avec ? Des choses tordues ?"

"Hé ? Ca va pas, non ! Pas avec un ballon, voyons…"

"Pervers."

"A un point que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer, Cloudy…"

"Zack ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Tu t'es trahi, là…"

"Ah, je dois avouer, tu m'as bien eu."

"Pauvre ballon, personne pour s'occuper de lui."

"S'il n'y avait que le ballon à plaindre."

"…"

"Tu sais, je serais toi, je changerai de joue."

"Zack…?"

Cloud prit une grande inspiration et le-dit Zack s'interrogea. Quoi, Cloud ne jouait plus ? Mais ce n'était plus amusant du tout ! Finalement, le blond lâcha tout d'une traite.

"Dis-moi que tu ne compte pas lever ton derrière un jour."

"Je ne compte pas lever mon derrière un jour" répondit le brun joyeusement. "Content ?"

"TRES, je te remercie."

"Eh, je suis bien moi comme ça."

"Figure-toi que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde."

"Dommage. La vue est tellement bonne d'ici."

"…La vue ? Quelle vue, Zack…?"

"Huuuh…"

Préférant ignorer l'impasse dans laquelle il venait de se mettre, Zack ne répondit pas d'avantage et se contenta de profiter de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise volontairement, le faisant s'étirer de toute sa joie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de compatir sérieusement pour l'inconfort que devait endurer son ami, ce pourquoi il le mit sur la voie qui pourrait le faire se relever.

"Peut-être qu'une formule magique…"

"N'y pense même pas."

"Alors je reste."

"… J'aimerais vraiment savoir quelle place prend ton égo en pourcentage dans ton cerveau."

"Je préfère ne pas le savoir, personnellement" rit Zack avec autodérision. "Alors ?"

"Rah, très bien, très bien… Par toutes les Pampas, Pampinos, tomates folles et oignons cinglés et j'en passe existants sur terre, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance et amabilité de te relever subtilement, tu me fais un mal de chien inouï. Oh, pardon. Je voulais dire, le sable me calcine et me consume peu à peu sur place provoquant en moi… Bref, ça brûle." dit Cloud sur un ton des plus lassés et qui perdait rapidement patience maintenant qu'il s'était pratiquement remis de ses émotions.

"Ô grand Zack Fair."

"Ben tiens, manquerait plus que ça."

Zack ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, il regardait malicieusement son meilleur ami dans un air de défi derrière lequel se cachait méticuleusement un soupçon d'admiration.

"D'accord, D'ACCORD." soupira Cloud. "Ô grand Zack Fair…"

Avec un grand sourire qui disait long sur son bonheur, Zack à cette phrase se redressa un peu pour prendre délicatement son ami par les hanches et le releva en même temps que lui. De nouveau sur pieds, Cloud porta immédiatement sans préavis son regard partout sauf sur son ami, quitte à contempler la vie des bulots sur le rivage, bien trop gêné malgré ses ardeurs calmées par ce qui s'était passé. Il remarqua au passage que nul ne les regardait et le fait que les gens qui leurs étaient voisins prennent la minutie de ne surtout pas tourner la tête vers eux ne rendait que la chose trop flagrante. Désespérément, il essayait de saisir ses réels sentiments, la véritable estime qu'il ressentait envers le Première Classe. Enfin, désespérément, et se raisonner en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami ne le faisait hélas pas plus progresser que ça.

De son côté, Zack par contre, s'était bien rendu compte que physiquement, contrairement au blond, rien ne s'était vraiment calmé et que quelques endroits lui étaient encore tout chamboulés, notamment quelque chose qui se situait aux alentours de son short de bain… Adoptant un air fataliste, il se regarda vers la mi-hauteur de son corps comme pour se confirmer visuellement ses incontestables doutes. Quelle fut sa gratitude quant à sa bonne étoile lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son bermuda était suffisamment large pour que ça ne soit pas visible comme un nez rouge sur un Mog. Instinctivement, il se positionna dans un mouvement vif face à la mer, les mains liées près de son ventre, tournant ainsi le dos à Cloud. Il imaginait parfaitement la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se mettrait si ce dernier venait à remarquer que son corps lui faisait un effet fou et la seule chose qui lui resterait alors à faire serait de creuser sa tombe. Non loin d'Hadès…

Cependant, Cloud était loin d'être dupe. Intrigué par une réaction si hâtive, il se décida finalement à le regarder avec incompréhension, tout en se massant sa joue encore douloureuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" lui demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"J'ai une idée, on va se baigner ?" proposa Zack d'une drôle de voix en guise de réponse.

"Attends, ce n'était pas toi qui voulait m'initier au volley avant ?"

"Non, j'ai eu ça comme envie ? Héhé, j'ai changé d'avis je crois" rit nerveusement le brun.

Cloud fronça un sourcil. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son ami pour savoir que, lorsqu'il faisait ce petit rire embarrassé, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui, et il voulait bien savoir pourquoi. Il haussa finalement les épaules en levant furtivement les yeux au ciel. Peu importe, le soleil dardait ses rayons de plus en plus fort provoquant une chaleur du diable et aller vagabonder parmi les vagues devait sans nul doute être l'idée la plus intelligente de la journée venant de la part de Zack, _au moins._ Le jeune Strife ôta alors les derniers grains de sable qui lui griffaient son visage et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la vaste étendue d'eau salée. Sans surprise, il constata que Zack était déjà bien dedans et pas qu'un peu et il lui sembla entendre un vague soupir de soulagement. Car le brun en effet était bel et bien soulagé : au moins, personne n'aura rien vu, certainement pas Cloud en tout cas.

_Putain de pulsions masculines tiens._

"T'es bizarre quand même" dit le blond en le rejoignant de quelques brasses.

"Boarf. Pas plus que toi je pense, si ?" répondit-il avec amusement.

"Hmm…"

"Cloud, tu as conscience que tu n'es pas des plus rassurant, là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On est pareil, au fond…"

A peine eut-il finit que Cloud se mit à faire la planche sur l'eau, sa position préférée lorsqu'il était à la mer. Se laisser flotter sur l'onde aussi vivante et gigantesque, se laisser caresser par le clapotis des vagues, telle était pour lui la définition de la mer et la raison quant à cette préférence qui le reposait tant. Il se sentait bien, fermant alors les yeux de félicité. A côté de lui, le brun ne bougeait pas, se contentait amplement de le contempler un moment. Zack aimait cette mine paisible et sereine sur son visage, cela donnait même un air angélique à son ami et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cette expression disparaisse. Il était tellement rare de le voir ainsi. Tout comme l'eau glissait sous Cloud, le brun avait l'envie à cet instant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans la même quiétude. Tant pis.

Le blond, comme perdu dans un autre monde de songes, se laissait bercer comme il aimait tant par l'eau, sans pensée fixe. Cependant, le silence vocal inhabituel qui régnait autour de lui le fit tirer de sa rêverie et le rendit perplexe. Zack qui ne parlait pas ? Cela relevait plus que du suicide, si Zack ne parlait pas, c'était tout comme si le monde lui même était devenu aphone. Et bizarrement, Cloud se rendit compte que cette déduction dissimulait presque un compliment : qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa voix. Comme en réponse à ce raisonnement, une vague plus maligne que les autres vint s'abattre sur lui et lui fit boire la tasse, lui faisant bien comprendre que les baffes mentales ne suffisaient pas.

_Geez, sa folie déteint sur moi…_

Son sérieux retrouvé, Cloud se souvint avoir entendre son ami plonger dans les profondeurs sous-marine dans un joyeux "Un hippocampe, c'est un Chocobo des mers ?". Mais cela devait bien faire dix minutes au moins qu'une réflexion aussi stupide s'était faite entendre ! Certes, le SOLDAT était endurant et un très bon nageur mais il n'en restait pas moins un humain pour qui l'air était nécessaire et le record d'apnée à sa connaissance n'était pas détenu par le brun. Aussi le blond ne se le cachait pas, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il commença à faire quelques brasses, à la recherche d'une quelconque ombre sous-marine familière, un indice. Rien. Pas le moindre signe appartenant à Zack, ni même son maillot de bain. Sbaf. Savait-on jamais, une algue vicieuse et coquine accrochante… Bloubs.

Bref, toujours était-il que Cloud ne voyait toujours pas Zack en vue et qu'avaler l'eau de mer n'arrangeait pas grand chose. Il recommença encore à nager par-ci par-là, sans jamais rien trouver encore, à sa grande déception et anxiété. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il entendit un doux mais audible rire non loin derrière lui, un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, qu'il comprit pour quel véritable imbécile il avait dû passer.

Sur le rivage, Zack était assis franchement sur les fesses, les jambes légèrement écartées devant lui, là où les vagues s'achevaient, où l'on posait les jeunes enfants pour les familiariser avec l'eau. D'ailleurs, Zack n'était-il pas un grand enfant dans le cœur, au fond ? Bien trop naïf et sincère pour faire partit du cercle antipathique des adultes, l'endroit où il se trouvait lui allait on ne pouvait mieux. Le brun souriait chaleureusement en voyant son blondinet nager cette fois-ci vers lui avec une moue toute particulière lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec ses blagues-vraiment-pas-drôles-du-tout-et-qui-ne-faisaient-rire-que-lui. Dixit Cloud.

Mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant, loin de là. Il aimait taquiner son ami, peu lui importait bien ses accès de colère qui se résumaient finalement à une grosse bouderie. La plus grosse qu'il avait dû lui faire avait dû durer une journée complète repas compris et l'épéiste n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en le voyant tel un chat mouillé, se prenant au passage un "je vois franchement pas ce qu'il y a de drôle" qui le calma quelque peu. Mais à présent, le blond se trouvait en face de lui et instinctivement, il se mit à fermer les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, réflexe pur et simple, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup par sa boude.

"Idiot, ne fais plus un coup pareil" lâcha sèchement Cloud en lui ébouriffant cependant ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sous l'œil jaloux d'une petite fille qui pensait s'être fait un grand ami.

Zack, surpris d'avoir eu cette main dans ses cheveux, daigna ouvrir ses paupières de gauche, puis celles de droites. Comme rien ne semblait venir, il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant malgré l'air sévère qu'il tentait de garder sur son visage.

"Bon sang, Cloud, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?" s'inquiéta t-il.

"Tu tiens tant à ce que je sois en colère après toi ? Mais t'es maso des fois…"

"Yup, j'ai rien dis, absolument rien !"

Le blond sourit à nouveau. Il était bien trop inquiet quant à sa disparition pour s'énerver, aussi stupide la raison fut-elle au sujet de son absence à savoir une blague-vraiment-pas-drôles-du-tout-et-qui-ne-faisait-rire-que-lui. Une mélodie cependant le ramena sur terre et lui fit rappeler combien le brun pouvait être exaspérant, insupportable, incorrigible, au choix.

"Seaaaaaaaa, sexxx and suuuuuun…"

Cloud se raidit inconsciemment.

"Le soleil, au zénith, me surexcitent… Seaaaaaaaa, seexxx and.."

"C'est quoi cette chanson ringarde digne d'un SOLDAT en manque ?" le railla t-il méchamment.

"T'aime pas ?" sourit Zack.

"J'adore…"

"Mais c'est génial, je peux continuer alors ! Je la trouve vraiment bien dans le contexte moi, cette musique."

"Pardon ?"

"Ouaip ! La mer, le soleil… Manque plus que le se.."

"Ca ira bien, j'ai compris" le coupa rapidement Cloud pour qui l'expression se battait entre la gêne et l'agacement.

"Boude pas, je plaisantais ! Mais dis-moi…c'est que tu te sens concerné, huh ?" le taquina Zack tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui avec un regard en coin malicieux.

"Pourquoi me sentirais-je concerné ?" grogna le blond. "Des filles c'est pas ça qui doit manquer ici. Sers-toi…"

Zack trouvait la mine de son ami tout à fait adorable. Il ne savait pas s'il se faisait des idées, si l'espoir rongeait tout en lui mais il lui sembla que Cloud avait l'air bel et bien gêné lorsqu'il parlait de filles et d'un quelconque lien qu'il pourrait avoir avec. Ce qui lui fit afficher un sourire digne d'une publicité Émail Diamant.

"Bah, de toutes façons c'était pour rire."

"Hmpf."

"Seaaaaaaaa…."

"Qui est le génie auteur de cette fantastique chanson ?" ironisa le blond en prenant bien soin de lui couper la "parole".

"Huh ? Sais plus. Quelque chose comme Gainsbourout, Gainsborught, un truc comme ça."

"Peut-être un oncle caché d'Aerith."

"Probablement."

Cloud soupira. Zack était bien long à la détente quelque fois. Ou était-ce son humour qui ne volait pas bien haut ? Impossible... Et puis le brun eut un sourire idiot, cessant toute activité à savoir tracer des drôles de dessin sur le sable. Pour se mettre finalement à rire à côté d'un Cloud des plus exaspérés en se tenant les côtes, imaginant difficilement un homme qu'on disait complètement shooté avec une jeune fille aussi délicate qu'était Aerith Gainsborough. Lorsque enfin il se calma -quelque chose qui tournait aux environs de cinq minutes-, il soupira longuement pour conclure son fou rire. Mais maintenant, son regard s'était perdu indistinctement sur l'horizon, loin, bien loin de l'agitation des foules. Son visage auparavant si rieur s'était fait songeur et terriblement sérieux. Un tel changement interloqua le blond qui avait finit par croire que son ami n'allait jamais s'en remettre et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se remettre en question : aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Un long silence s'était installé sans prévenir, laissant Cloud toujours aussi embarrassé. Finalement, le brun se mit à sourire faiblement, puis franchement. Rassuré, Cloud se décala un peu plus vers lui et lui posa une main sur son épaule en guise de question, pour l'encourager à lui faire part de ses pensées.

"Tous ces fous rires, ces petits bouts de joie… Je ne les oublierai pas" finit par dire Zack, confiant. "Tous ces bons moments partagés avec toi … Gravés à jamais. Je me sens toujours bien quand tu es à mes côtés, Cloud. Le cœur léger, l'envie de vivre. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi…"

"Zack !"

Surpris, l'interpellé tourna vivement la tête vers son ami auquel la voix avait un soupçon de tristesse. Involontairement, Cloud avait soudainement agrippé de ses deux mains son bras droit et ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte du geste qu'il venait de faire. Cependant, de gêne il baissa sa tête tandis que sa gorge se nouait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

"Cloud ?" l'interrogea doucement le brun.

"Ne..ne dis pas ça comme si tu allais mourir demain ! S'il te plait…Zack…"

La voix du blond lui frappa de plein fouet. Sincèrement remplie de tristesse et d'attachement qu'il en vint à se maudire d'avoir cassé net l'ambiance si joviale qui planait dans l'atmosphère juste avant. Se foutant pas mal de la raison de ses agissements, le brun prit alors doucement son ami dans ses bras dans l'unique raison de le réconforter, lui affirmer concrètement qu'il restera là pour lui, et personne d'autre. Qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas pour rien au monde, peu importait la réciprocité des sentiments.

Cloud, prit totalement par l'étreinte que lui offrait généreusement l'épéiste, n'osait plus rien faire, les yeux d'abord grand ouverts puis à mi-clos, rougis par les larmes qui se s'étaient formées sournoisement.

"Nos souvenirs en communs sont loin d'être finis" assura faiblement Cloud.

"Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé d'avoir tout plombé avec ça. Ce doit être l'horizon de la mer qui me fait tant divaguer." s'excusa Zack, touché.

Ne trouvant pas de raisons supplémentaires pour rester dans ces bras qui ne voulaient que lui apporter du réconfort, Cloud se retira d'eux, se passa brièvement une main sous ses yeux et se rassit finalement comme il était avant, à côté de lui. Zack lui sourit gentiment et se relança dans la contemplation cette fois-ci des vagues, avec une mine beaucoup plus heureux cela dit.

"Eh, Zack" l'interpella le blond au bout d'un silence.

"Qu'il y a t-il ?"

Une grande éclaboussure salée sur son visage fut sa seule réponse. Quand il put rouvrir ses yeux, il voyait en face de lui Cloud, un peu plus en profondeur dans l'air, l'air joueur et taquin. Celui-ci le fixa un long moment avant de lui renvoyer une bonne couche d'eau à l'aide de ses mains. Il riait aux éclats en regardant l'expression ahurie de son ami tout en attendant patiemment qu'il se prête au jeu à son tour.

Zack n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Combien de surprises lui cachait encore le jeune blond ?

"A tout hasard, tu te ficherais pas de moi ?"

"Contente-toi de répliquer au plus vite ou la petite fille à côté va avoir le cœur brisé de voir son grand gamin se faire mouiller sans défense"

"La petite fille ?"

Il était sans doute trop tard en ce qui concernait la fillette. Lorsque Zack la croisa du regard, elle lui tira admirablement bien la langue avant de se mettre à pleurer bruyamment, trop pour être vrai.

"Bouuuuh, t'es pus mon coupain !"

"C'est pas vrai…" bougonna Zack.

Mais il ne put rien faire d'avantage qu'il se retrouva inondé par une nouvelle vague provoquée par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fauves.

"Traître !"

"Tu compte jouer le grand-frère ou venir prendre ta revanche ?" le défia Cloud, un sourire rare de victoire aux lèvres.

"J'ai la ferme intention de te faire voir les hippocampes au plus profond de la mer !"

"Je tremble."

"J'espère bien !"

Zack n'en dit pas plus, il se releva et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Cloud, faisant mine de remonter ses manches, tout espiègle. Les deux jeunes hommes se moquaient alors bien de déranger les nageurs terre à terre, tant que l'un des deux se faisait couler. Tant qu'ils riaient, encore, de bon cœur, tandis que plus les heures passaient, plus Zack songeait avec amertume à la soirée qui les attendait…

-

Voili voilou nn

En fait, j'aimerai compter sur vous pour me dire si le yaoi, à la vue des descriptions douteuses, vous effraierai ou au contraire vous donnerai…envie (pas de pensées de travers s'il vous plait XD). Fin bon, j'aimerai savoir si avec moi le lemon/slash passe à l'écrit ou pas ;)

**1) **: Tiré d'une citation de Bugenhagen : "Lorsqu'on a toujours les yeux en l'air, on perd le sens de la perspective" )

**2) **: "It's not _fair_ !" en anglais. Vous voyez pas le lien ? Pas grave X)

Finalement, le gage c'est pour le chapitre IV. Et je vous cache pas que ça m'effraie sachant qu'au brouillon je ne m'étais arrêté qu'au début du III "

Pour Aerith et Serge Gainsbourg , je suis désolée, vraiment, mais ça c'est au cerveau qu'il faut se plaindre xD

Je crois que c'est tout, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, sachant qu'il m'a tordu de rire pendant un long moment (trop de scènes insolites que j'aurais adoré inclure mais avec lesquelles je serais totalement OUT xD). Je ne verrais sans doute plus un ballon de la même façon…

Sayonara et au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. A pari stupide, arroseur arrosé

**_Auteur_** : Les "Na" laissent cas  
**_  
Titre_** : Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts...  
**_  
Genre_** : Romance/Humour, l'inverse marche aussi.  
**_  
Rating_** : T provisoire ou "comment se métamorphoser en M en s'étirant au fil du temps"  
**_  
Pairing_** : Cloud/Zack - Siii, j'vous jure oO  
**_  
Disclaimer & Base_** : Si Final Fantasy VII m'appartenait, je peux vous assurer que Tifa ne tournerait jamais autour de Cloud, Aerith serait allée voir Tseng depuis belle lurette et ne serait alors peut-être pas morte, Zack aurait eu l'intelligence de plaquer Sephiroth quand cet idiot à réduit en cendres Nibelheim et serait resté dans l'auberge avec Cloud à faire de drôles de choses parce que l'auberge n'aurait par miracle pas brûlée. My mog, ça c'était du disclaimer...  
**_  
Note_** : Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre quatre. C'est bien lui, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire mais ça va venir xD Suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la qualité d'écriture, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond comme un poisson rouge dans les descriptions m'enfin /  
Je ne vais pas pour embêter plus longtemps. Merci énormément pour toutes vos gentilles reviews encourageantes et qui me réchauffent le coeur à un point que vous ne saurez imaginer (love)

Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous !

-  
**_Chapitre IV - A pari stupide, arroseur arrosé  
_**-

Et puis, lentement mais sûrement, les plages se vidaient à vue d'œil. Le sable d'or s'était fait plus orangé en raison du soleil qui calmait ses ardeurs en se couchant peu à peu. Les vagues recrachaient les derniers intrus qui glissaient et nageaient sur ses rouleaux d'eau pour retrouver son équilibre naturel malgré une pollution précoce qui provenait d'un courant voisin. Quelques enfants imploraient leurs parents de vouloir rester sur le sable, achever leur château et autres œuvres artistiques éphémères qui résultaient de leurs petites mains agiles. Sans grand succès cela dit, à en constater les pleurs qui commençaient à s'ébruiter et leurs chaudes larmes salées plus ou moins d'hystérie. Toujours la même rengaine, la même scène quotidienne propre aux journées aquatiques.

Mais la petite fille qui était restée non loin de deux serviteurs de la Shin-Ra semblait réellement triste quand elle dû quitter son grand brun avec qui elle aurait tant voulu jouer s'il n'était pas rester à parler et à regarder sans répit le méchant-blond-pas-gentil-du-tout qui d'ailleurs ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un Chocobo interactif. Et na. Pourtant, quel fut son bonheur lorsque le jeune homme qu'elle avait gobé du regard durant toute l'après-midi lui adressa un généreux au revoir d'un signe de la main en la voyant partir. Et il lui sembla bien qu'à ses petits yeux de fillette innocente, cette sixième année de sa jeune existence était la meilleure de toutes, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Avoir six ans, c'était énorme, non ? On perdait tellement la notion du temps quand on grandissait…

Tout sourire, Zack reporta finalement son attention sur le jeune homme étendu à plat ventre sur sa serviette quand il s'assura que sa fervente admiratrice était partie. Alors son expression ne changea pas vraiment, si ce n'était qu'elle semblait retourner à une réflexion intense qui lui demandait énormément de mémoire. Chose qu'il n'avait pas. Finalement, d'une position assise en tailleurs, il passa en mode "je m'asseois de telle manière à décamper au plus vite si l'envie lui prenait de m'enterrer vivant sans scrupule dans le sable devant ma volontaire envie d'être ignorant parce que j'aime le chercher même si ça fait mal quand il me frappe sur le coin de la tête faisant hérisser par la même occasion quelques mèches hors de mon contrôle mais j'en ai rien à faire car qui aime bien châtie bien donc il ne peut que m'aimer. Enfin, je crois."

"Alors ?" demanda patiemment le blond. "Gaucher ou droitier, Sephiroth ?"

"J'ai jamais songé à lui demander" tenta Zack en se passant une main sur la nuque.

"Qui te parle de lui demander, tu vas me faire croire que tu pars en mission avec lui les yeux bandés… ?"

"Héhé, il faut croire que c'est tout comme. Écoute, je ne peux pas me battre tout en regardant avec assiduité les mouvement subtils de poignet de mes alliés" voulut-il s'expliquer foireusement. "Je..je suis un homme non ? Donc je ne peux pas faire deux choses en même temps, voilà tout !" s'enfonça t-il d'autant plus dans un sourire niais.

"Parce que je suis quoi, moi ?" ria Cloud. "J'arrive bien à écouter tes imbécillités et à m'exaspérer dessus en même temps, et je t'assure que c'est d'une facilité…déconcertante" acheva t-il dans un soupir.

Zack s'empressa de riposter par un magnifique tirage de langue puéril à souhait avant de lui répondre.

"Naaaa, t'en as des bonnes des fois. Sa masamune avec moi il l'utilise presque toujours avec ses deux mains, et comme je ne l'ai jamais vu écrire…Et puis mince à la fin, comme si ma conscience pouvait me dire qu'un garnement comme toi allait un jour me poser une question aussi existentielle !" finit-il gaiement en ébouriffant avec affection les cheveux de son compagnon, jusqu'à en faire tirer à ce dernier un audible et mignon petit rire qui mit du baume à son cœur.

"Eh bien… Ne t'étonnes pas alors si on n'en voit que par lui, monsieur wanna-be-a-hero" le charria Cloud sans méchanceté en chassant la main intruse.

"Merci de briser mes rêves, Cloudy" soupira Zack exagérément en prenant un air d'enfant blessé, rentrant sa tête au mieux dans ses épaules.

"Hmm, je me demande…"

Le blond s'était tourné vers lui, l'air plus que songeur et regardait évasivement son ami, comme s'il cherchait à y déceler un indice, à comprendre une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Zack était déjà de Première Classe alors pourquoi cherchait-il à mettre la barre aussi haut ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant paraître quelqu'un alors que lui-même avait tant de mal à être quelque chose aux yeux des autres… Ses réelles motivations de rentrer au SOLDAT bien évidemment reposaient elles aussi sur ce désir de reconnaissance mais pour Cloud, cela s'arrêtait à une envie du grade le plus élevé, le palier maximal… Mais Zack n'avait pas l'air de voir les choses sous le même angle. Il voulait toucher le ciel quitte à en brûler ses ailes et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Intrigué, le jeune brun se demandait quelle pouvait être la nature d'un si soudain changement d'attitude de la part de son ami pendant que son regard débordant d'incompréhension ne le quittait pas. Et pas que d'incompréhension cela dit. Comment pouvait-on rester insensible devant la vue que lui offrait involontairement son blondinet qui lui montrait son joli torse nu et son si mignon short de plage ? Honteux, il se sentit presque saigner du nez et il porta instinctivement sa main sur celui-ci tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement.

"Oui, je me demande… c'est vraiment ça ton plus grand rêve ? Je veux dire, une fois que tu deviens un héros, les gens t'acclament, t'idolâtrent et t'applaudissent, mais…après ? Au fond, personne ne te connaît. Seulement ta force et tes exploits. Le reste n'est que du vent. Combien de personne selon toi connaissent sincèrement Sephiroth ? Les doigts de la main sont même trop nombreux…" s'expliqua paisiblement Cloud.

"Dis donc, tu es bien placé pour dire ça" le taquina Zack dans un large sourire tout en s'apprêtant à recevoir ses foudres dignes d'un Ramuh titillé.

"Moi, c'est pas pareil" bouda comme prévu le blond. "Et au moins, j'ai conscience de le prendre comme modèle pour ses capacités, et rien d'autre. Crois-moi que si j'avais la possibilité de le connaître réellement, je la saisirais" le gronda t-il.

"Comme c'est mignon."

"Fiches-toi de moi, je ne te dirais rien…"

Un silence gêné finit par s'installer entre les deux hommes. Enfin, gêné, tout était relatif. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène pour sa part s'était laissé envahir par l'espièglerie et l'attendrissement devant l'adorable petite bouderie que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Alors que celui-ci se demandait pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas eut l'intelligence de se taire sur ce sujet-là plutôt que de commettre une gaffe de plus à son propre compte.

Puis Cloud commençait à ressentir la nette et désagréable impression de se faire fixer sans le moindre embarras, aussi il daigna lever ses yeux bleus vers le criminel visuel qui, effectivement, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle par ses prunelles. Cependant, que cela vienne de Zack le mit soudainement dans une gêne sans fin et de repenser à la façon dont avait finit la matinée fit battre son cœur à vive allure. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier, le contact de son corps sur le sien. Il s'était donné l'après-midi pour ne plus y penser, il se forçait à se dire que ça n'était qu'une anecdote parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Et pourtant il y pensait, chaque seconde de plus en plus.

"Dis-moi, quand est-ce que ce sera moi, ton modèle ?" demanda alors Zack sur un ton étonnamment sérieux en contradiction avec la malice qui se logeait dans son regard.

"Par..pardon ?" faillit s'étouffer Cloud.

"Sephi' par-ci, Sephi' par-là. Je suis jaloux moi !"

"Commence par avoir le sens de la stratégie plus répartie avec la discrétion en prime et on en reparlera." railla le blond sans prendre de gants.

"Aouch, c'est trop cruel…"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux platine haussa brièvement les épaules avant de se mettre à frissonner brusquement. Un vent sournois maritime s'était décidé à se lever et le forçait à s'asseoir pour s'enrouler dans sa serviette tant sa peau avait été habituée par le soleil radiant de Costa, le genre de soleil dont on ne voyait jamais la couleur ou presque à Midgar, que le moindre petit soupçon de froid lui faisait hérisser le poil. C'était à croire que même le ciel était touristique dans la ville : souriant quand foule il y avait, austère quand plus personne ne se pointait. Et il fallait dire que sa tendance pessimiste n'arrangeait pas toujours sa façon de voir les choses.

"Je sais !" s'exclama tout d'un coup Zack véritablement ravi. "C'est pour toi que je deviendrais un héros !"

"Que…quoi ?" s'étouffa Cloud pour de bon.

"Si j'en deviens un, je serais alors forcément ton modèle, non ? Je veux être un héros _pour_ toi !" dit-il les yeux pétillants rivés sur l'horizon.

_Je savais que ça n'allait pas très bien dans ta tête mais là ça me dépasse franchement bravo tu es d'une belle idiotie_, c'était à peu de choses près la réplique cuisante et perceuse de Barrière Comique et non pas Magique à laquelle Zack s'était attendu à coup sûr à tel point qu'il en serait presque déçu qu'elle ne vienne étrangement pas s'il n'était pas aussi sérieux. Aucune parole ne vint d'ailleurs, pas un seul sarcasme, seulement le silence. Inquiet et auto-soupçonneux d'avoir provoqué une quelconque crise cardiaque chez son ami qui ne devait pas le croire, il tourna d'un air hésitant sa tête vers lui, prêt à faire un regard humide de chiot blessé pour justifier ses paroles pourtant profondément sérieuses.

Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à trouver son ami dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire ceci dit. Cloud, emmitouflé douillettement dans sa serviette de plage, semblait abasourdi de tout son être. Il n'osait à peine cligner des cils tandis que son corps ne bougeait plus, comme littéralement foudroyé par les paroles sincères du Première Classe. Au final, le rouge envahit ses pommettes et Cloud déclina subitement sa tête sur le côté, là où Zack ne se trouvait pas, là où il pouvait exprimer sa gêne en toute tranquillité sans paraître pour une fleur bleue ou une jeune demoiselle en quête de prince charmant. Brun de préférence…

_Claque mentale, le retour… _

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule alors qu'une autre tournait doucement son menton vers là où il ne voulait pas regarder auparavant, là où se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètre seulement de lui l'élégant visage d'un beau brun au regard bleu lagon si charmeur. Le jeune blond sentit son cœur s'arrêter définitivement, son souffle s'était réduit à de vives saccades et lui comprimait ses poumons. Il voulut parler mais rien ne s'était décidé à sortir du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il voyait le visage de son meilleur ami se rapprocher de plus en plus. Par pur réflexe, Cloud ferma les yeux.

Le fruit de ses attentes n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, tant par crainte que par… Peu importe. Son front avait rencontré avec délicatesse une surface similaire et ses joues s'étaient retrouvées encadrées par ces grandes mains réconfortantes qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul homme sur terre, des mains dont il se demandait quelle pouvait être leur douceur lorsque telle était leur intention. Par simple curiosité. Cloud se décida à rouvrir ses yeux et instantanément, son regard se planta sans autre issue dans celui de Zack, incroyablement enivrant, singulièrement troublant. Débordant d'amitié et d'affection indéchiffrable, les yeux de Zack le submergeaient jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons. Il restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, le brun bien décidé à lui prouver de cette manière à quel point Cloud pouvait compter pour lui et que ses désirs héroïques n'étaient pas inutilement justifiés.

Interdit, le blond parvint à articuler une phrase qui ressemblait tant à une vérité qu'à une excuse, bien que la deuxième proposition l'arrangeait d'autant plus.

"On devrait y aller."

"Pas envie" répondit Zack du tac au tac.

"C'est pas vraiment une question d'envie mais de nécessité."

"Je ne ressens pas la nécessité d'avoir l'envie nécessaire de partir par envie et inversement."

"J'ai faim" continua Cloud sur sa lancée.

"On peut s'arranger…" sortit l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène sur un ton étrange.

"Comment ça ?"

"Rien. Oublie…"

"Ca ne va pas être dur puisque tu n'as rien dis à ce sujet."

"Raison de plus."

"J'ai encore faim."

"Tu croyais que ça allais passer en me parlant ?" le charria Zack, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

"Non, je croyais que tu allais avoir le bon sens de reculer ton front et ton corps avec."

"Man-quéééé."

"T'es gentil, je m'en suis aperçu…"

L'épéiste émit un doux rire clair. Taquiner son ami devait bien être la meilleure chose qu'il préférait faire jusqu'à présent et dont il ne se passerait jamais. Il était bien trop complice avec lui pour ça. Beaucoup trop pour se passer de lui. Et malgré tout, il aurait vraiment voulu l'y être encore plus, au delà de cette considérable amitié et partager plus de choses encore que des duels verbaux qui n'en finissaient pas, des mimiques à s'en décrocher un muscle de la mâchoire, tout ce que faisaient de grands amis."Dis, je peux t'embrasser ?" lui brûlait les lèvres dans tous les sens du terme et il ne sut comment il avait pu garder pour lui ce petit bout de phrase qui aurait pu lui faire goûter à autre chose. Il fallait se faire une raison, il n'arriverait sans doute pas à avoir plus que sa jolie voix et ses orbes azurées d'origine. Sortir des normes amoureuses pouvait bien être un fardeau, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Une grimace apparut sur son visage.

"Un problème ?" le questionna Cloud pour qui la gêne était devenu une fâcheuse habitude.

Pour réponse, Zack retira son front ainsi que ses mains et soupira en se relevant.

"Il n' y a rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as faim ? Rentrons."

"Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement ?" reprit le blond sur un ton sévère en se relevant à son tour tout en secouant sa serviette des quelques grains de sable restant.

"Allez, je vais te faire un bon petit plat de saison" l'encouragea Zack sans se soucier de sa question.

"Zack, ne change pas de sujet, tu…"commença à s'énerver le cadet avant de s'interrompre, stupéfait par la révélation."Tu…tu sais cuisiner ?"

"Pas aussi bien que toi mais ça reste relativement mangeable. Enfin, je ne suis jamais tombé malade. Mais si tu ne bouges pas plus vite ton arrière-train, tout sera pour moi !" sourit l'épéiste.

Un instant, Cloud parut enjoué à cette idée et suivait le brun en remontant les immenses étendues de sable afin de prendre le petit chemin côtier pour revenir vers le Bahamut Lagoon quand sans prévenir, il ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter net, le cœur serré alors qu'ils avaient à peine atteint le sentier.

"Mais, je viens d'y penser…on ne sera certainement pas seuls là-bas…" dit-il avec amertume en songeant à tous les joyeux camarades du SOLDAT et une certaine brute épaisse qui avait de quoi vous dégoûter des bruns.

"M'en fout" grommela Zack sur le même ton, le visage sombre.

Cloud préféra ne rien ajouter de plus face à son comportement inhabituellement taciturne qui l'intriguait sérieusement néanmoins et les deux hommes continuèrent dans un mutisme quasi-total leur progression sur la route qui les menait aux bungalows de la résidence privée. Zack n'était même pas réceptif aux bonjours langoureux que leur adressaient les jeunes femmes qu'ils croisaient en sens inverse et dont les yeux étaient plantés sur leurs abdominaux voire même un peu plus bas pour les plus gourmandes. Le blond non plus d'ailleurs mais on parlait de Zack tout de même, celui qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se faire remarquer, celui qui aimait être l'objet de convoitises même s'il se fichait au fond des propriétaires de celles-ci tant qu'on le regardait.

Toutefois, l'adolescent avait habilement remarqué que son meilleur ami depuis un certain temps se moquait de plus en plus des regards de la gente féminine. Quand bien même qu'avec un tel comportement, Zack devait sans nul doute lui cacher quelque chose et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il n'en tomberait pas des nues lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Si jamais il l'apprenait un jour, et ça c'était déjà moins sûr… Au bout de cinq longues, très longues minutes de marche, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à destination et l'arche d'entrée surplombée d'un fier dragon aux quatre ailes déployées marqua la fin de leur trajet .

"Attends-moi ici, je vais nous chercher des chemises et on rentrera par le corridor d'entrée, ce sera plus simple" annonça le brun dans une bonne humeur qu'il essayait de retrouver. "Oh, et donne-moi ta serviette, j'irais l'étendre pour qu'elle sèche."

Sans un mot, Cloud s'exécuta et lui tendit maladroitement son drap de plage que Zack lui prit avec un grand sourire. Ce ne fut vraiment que lorsqu'il partit que le blond comprit l'intérêt de ne pas passer directement par son bungalow plutôt qu'à s'embêter avec ces allers et retour. Certes cela aurait été plus rapide mais également plus contraignant vu les sympathiques rumeurs qui courraient à leur sujet, surtout si on les voyait tous les deux sortir ensemble du gîte du Première classe aussi peu habillés.

Et s'ils rentraient dans leur jeu ? Si ils ne faisaient rien pour nier la relation qu'on leur attribuait, se tairaient-ils enfin ? Le retour du brun marqua la fin d'une réflexion qui aurait pu s'avérer aussi bien intéressante qu'embarrassante et Cloud se retrouva enveloppé dans une simple mais confortable chemise toute blanche. Celle de Zack était rouge bordeaux et contrastait avec son bermuda noir et l'ensemble lui allait, objectivement, bien. Objectivement bon sang -et puis quoi encore.

Puis dans un échange de signe de tête, les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans le grand couloir qui les menait directement au plus grand bâtiment qui abritait à la fois une cuisine et une salle à manger qui cohabitait avec un salon spacieux. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils constatèrent sans grand étonnement que toute la petite groupe, bien que dispersée, s'y trouvait et des rires fusaient par vagues. Automatiquement, Cloud se fit discret et partit dans un coin où personne n'y était, tellement silencieux qu'aucun des pré-adultes ne le remarqua, pas même Rozel qui avait réussi à faire ami-ami avec Dray et les deux s'étaient engagés dans une discussion qui les faisait beaucoup rire.

Déception, colère, appréhension, affliction, tant de sentiments se bousculaient en Zack que son visage au final ne laissait ressortir qu'une chose : de la bonne humeur. Le genre de gaieté qui voulait dire "mais oui je vais très bien même si j'ai profondément envie que la moitié trois quart d'entre vous se tirent d'ici mais pour les rendez-vous avec Hadès par contre on peut régler ça tout de suite, bon sang j'arriverai jamais à faire la cuisine dans des conditions pareilles. Cloud, t'es où ?" Autant dire qu'on ne pourrait réussir en le regardant qu'à déchiffrer une simple invitation à rire et plaisanter avec lui. Le Zack normal que tout le monde connaissait, en somme. Ou du moins croyait connaître…

"Et alors là, je t'explique pas, ce chantier que ça a fait, la fille était woaw, et moi je lui dis "SOLDAT Seconde Classe Keele, à votre service" comme ça, cash."

"Dra-gueur…"

"Ben t'aurais vu la tête que tirait la nana, moi j'y lisais plutôt "Sauveur"."

"C'est sûr que pour la sauver d'un caniche hargneux, tu serais un héros face à un cocker. Sephiroth n'a qu'à bien se tenir avec toi mais je préfère t'avertir, je crois qu'il en est déjà aux labradors. Tu crois que ça ira ?"

"Mais ce que t'es con, Régis…"

"Oh, Zack, bienvenue à la maison comme on dirait… Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous raconte de beau, un Pampino t'a sauvagement lancé une embuscade avec soixante-dix sept autres de ses amis et ils t'ont tous jeté un 1000 épines sur le talon de ton pied droit. Et, Keele, ça fait combien mille épines multipliées par soixante-dix seeept ?" le charria Régis de plus belle.

"Ca fait "Ferme-là, tu me les brises avec tes sarcasmes", satisfait ?" grogna l'interpellé en se poussant un peu pour faire de la place à Zack sur le canapé.

"A quelque chose près, on peut dire ça comme ça" s'empressa de répondre Zack en riant.

"Nan, c'est vrai ?" demanda Keele vivement intéressé tandis que Régis levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond plutôt.

"Abruti…"

Zack, ennuyé, laissa vagabonder son regard dans toute la grande pièce, s'apercevant ainsi que Rozel avait finalement rejoint Cloud, _son_ Cloud, et avait même réussi à le faire sourire ce qui n'était au fond pas plus mal pour le jeune blond qui devait bien s'ennuyer tout autant que lui. Puis il vit Djess qui parlait avec Arsal et Vayne autour d'une table, dans une ambiance conviviale bizarrement anormale. Dray quant à lui était partit un moment vers la cuisine puis, l'ayant aperçu, alla se rapprocher de lui d'un bon pas.

"Tu es de retour, Zack, à ce que je vois" sourit-il. "Bien, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir manger dans ce cas."

Le brun déglutit difficilement, semblant mal digérer l'information.

"Rappelle-moi deux secondes, quel âge avons-nous ?" demanda t-il, perplexe, alors que tout le monde se rapprochait du canapé par intérêt ou simple curiosité.

"Je lui ai dit la même chose !" intervint aussitôt Keele. "Entre seize et vingt ans, je croyais qu'on était en vacances, pas dans un centre aéré."

"Du calme, c'est moi qui ai voulut qu'on mange tous ensemble ce soir" dit alors Djess sur un ton neutre. "Génial... Et tu comptes jouer la nounou tous les jours comme ça ?"

"Quel enthousiasme, je voulais juste faire un joyeux repas pour fêter notre première véritable soirée de vacances entres colocataires, rien de plus" se justifia posément le roux.

"Et le Mog il met les noix de Kupo dans du papier à bulles, peut-être ?" lâcha Zack sur un ton blasé en se relevant soudainement. "Pur intérêt…" continua t-il plus bas vers Djess pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

De son côté, Cloud voyait son meilleur ami se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la longue table à manger et s'asseoir négligemment sur une chaise avant de regarder d'un air distrait ce qui se passait dehors à travers les fenêtres situées juste à côté. Il comprenait encore moins la situation quand il vit un sourire étrange se dessiner sur les lèvres du grand roux tandis que tous les autres semblaient comprendre aussi peu de choses que lui, point rassurant de l'histoire. Tous, hormis Vayne hélas qui arborait le même rictus mesquin que le rouquin. Et quand ces deux-là étaient complices, cela ne présageait rien de bon…

_Bon sang Zack, qu'est-ce que tu me caches…_

Un léger coup de coude voisin dans ses côtes le ramena quelque peu sur terre. Rozel le regardait avec insistance et lança un vif coup d'œil en direction de Zack dans un air qui voulait dire "Et si on le rejoignait ?", chose à quoi Cloud ne dit pas non après une brève hésitation cependant. Rozel le tira alors avec force mesurée par une manche et les deux cadets allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour, faisant sourire Zack par la même occasion quand ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il allait au moins pouvoir être presque en face de son ami. Très vite, les autres hommes les imitèrent et la table se retrouva rapidement complète. Et le repas commença…

Dray était chargé d'apporter à table les pizzas faites maison par un artisan de Costa Del Sol, et ce dernier lui avait même dit quand il était partit les chercher sous souhait de Djess qu'il s'agissait d'un plat local, ce à quoi Arsal s'était étonné lui qui pensait que Midgar avait le monopole sur tout partout. "Tu dormiras moins con ce soir", lui avait répondu Vayne dans un rire gras. Au final, il fallait avouer que le dîner s'était déroulé sans trop d'encombres et l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée s'était rapidement dissipée pour laisser place à la joie, une ambiance nettement plus amicale et propre à la rigolade. N'importe qui serait rentré dans cette pièce aurait pu vous dire que tous étaient des amis de longue date, c'était bien peu dire même si ça n'était pas complètement vrai.

"Il paraît que le réacteur sous-marin de Junon s'est retrouvé victime d'un attentat provenant d'un groupe anti-Shinra aujourd'hui" lança Rozel à son voisin en fin de repas.

"Avalanche, non ? " participa Zack.

"Exact. Rien n'a vraiment été atteint, il y a juste eu une grande fissure dans la partie aquarium du réacteur. De drôles de bestioles qu'il y a là-bas d'ailleurs…"

"Je me demande s'il y a des hippocampes" dit alors Cloud, songeur.

"Eh, pourquoi pas. Mais je pensais à quelque chose de plus terrifiant à vrai dire, comme un poulpe" ria le jeune blond.

"Un hippocampe c'est suffisamment terrifiant pour Zack alors j'ose à peine imaginer le poulpe, ça doit être un pur cauchemar" assura Strife, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais euh…" se plaignit l'intéressé. "C'est tout mimi un cheval de mer de toute façon."

Une fois le dîner définitivement fini, chacun était repartit à ses occupations, sans pour autant quitter la pièce conviviale qui pouvait être la seule à tous les réunir. Les deux larges canapés centraux s'étaient retrouvés monopolisés par Dray, Keele, Arsal et Régis. Djess, Vayne et Zack quant à eux n'avaient pas quittés la table à manger qu'ils avaient généreusement débarrassée pour pouvoir parler à leur aise bien que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être spécialement le cas pour le première classe. Rozel s'était dégoté un pouf autour d'une table basse logée dans un coin pour lire un magazine et pour finir, Cloud regardait rêveusement le ciel accoudé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le plus loin possible d'un quelconque chahut.

Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il était resté là plutôt que de retourner dans son bungalow. Peut-être espérait-il pouvoir reparler à Zack ou sourire une nouvelle fois en compagnie de son ami du même âge que lui. Il l'ignorait mais tant qu'il pouvait encore regarder l'extérieur sans se faire déranger tout en laissant sa conscience divaguer, cela lui importait peu. Il entendait loin derrière lui les rires qui venaient des squatteurs de canapés et étonnamment, cela l'apaisait, comme s'ils riaient pour lui qui restait silencieux en solitaire. Mais quand il entendit la voix haute de Djess s'élever volontairement, sa quiétude s'envola aussitôt...

"Bien ! Zack, tu n'avais pas un gage à faire, ce soir ? Voyons un peu…"

Il était inutile de préciser que tous les regards sans exception se dirigèrent sans tarder vers la table autour de laquelle était assis trois jeunes hommes aux attitudes complètement différentes. De son côté, Cloud avait comme peur de commencer à comprendre le comportement qu'avait eu son ami en fin de journée. Mais de là à ce que cela soit pour une stupidité pareille, ça le dépassait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler la galère dans laquelle Zack s'était embarqué. De plein gré ou non, cela restait à savoir cependant le plus tard possible pour l'instant serait le mieux.

"Hmm, je pense avoir trouvé" acheva de faire mine de réfléchir le roux dont le visage était terriblement narquois.

"Accouche, des stupidités j'en dis assez par jour pour en être surpris…" lâcha Zack, lassé avant que rien n'ait encore commencé.

"Embrasse l'un d'entre nous et j'oublierais cette anecdote. N'essaie pas de feinter sur la joue, ça ne comptera pas" continua Djess sur un ton très calme et posé.

Comme celui-ci s'y attendait, une foule de murmures et de faibles objections se fit entendre sans que personne néanmoins ne s'y oppose franchement tant que cette idée de gage paraissait si idiote, insensée, puérile, rayer la mention inutile… Pourtant, Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait que cette vulgaire blague n'en n'était pas une comme tout le monde s'efforçait à croire et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine le préoccupa soudainement. Tout compte fait, ça ne pouvait _pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas ! Et de ne pas savoir pourquoi l'effrayait d'autant plus._

_"Rectification, je retire ce que j'ai dis, celle-là je en l'avais jamais entendue. Dis-moi, tu tiens tant à savoir à quoi ressemble le fond de la Rivière de la Vie ?" demanda Zack qui tentait vainement de croire à une fausse alerte tandis que ses muscles paradoxalement se tendaient déjà de malaise._

"J'étais parfaitement sérieux, Zack. A toi de choisir à présent."

La réalité glaça le sang du brun qui comprit subitement jusqu'où voulait en venir Djess. Malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire et les apparences qu'il se donnait, Zack était loin d'être idiot et la raison d'un tel souhait le frappa de plein fouet quand il repensa aux circonstances de ce pari et tous ces attentionnés "on dit que" qui tournaient autour de lui. Tout ce que le rouquin désirait, c'était simple, à dire en tout cas. Au fond, Djess se moquait bien des différentes possibilités qu'offrait ce gage puisqu'il n'en voyait qu'une seule à ses yeux. Il voulait juste le forcer à embrasser celui qu'il avait défendu la veille afin de satisfaire les rumeurs auxquelles il se faisait une joie de les propager, ou peut-être encore les tourner tout simplement en ridicule, surtout le blond qu'on qualifiait à tort d'androgyne. Zack ne voulait pas réfléchir davantage à toutes les motivations plus ou moins folles qui pouvaient habiter le roux.

Il prit son temps, dévisageant tour à tour chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce en prenant soin cependant de ne pas accorder une seule attention à Cloud. Ainsi il put constater que ceux qui étaient sur les sofas étaient persuadés qu'aucun d'eux ne serait prit, ce qu'il pouvait assurer sans soucis. Rozel quant à lui, lui lançait un regard férocement noir qu'il prit pour une protection envers Cloud et le fit alors légèrement sourire face à une telle fraternité même si ce regard venimeux semblait lui dire "Tu es vraiment trop bête de faire des paris comme ça sans penser à ton meilleur ami", ce à quoi il aurait bien voulut lui dire que c'était justement pour lui qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette galère. Soupir. En continuant sur la droite, il y avait Vayne qui suivait attentivement la scène comme s'il regardait une course de Chocobos à la télévision, la langue limite pendante. Et puis son regard se dirigea vers Djess pour finalement arrêter son voyage sur lui. Malgré le visage impassible qu'il affichait, il arrivait à voir que le roux se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise qu'il ne choisisse pas plus vite que ça, songeant certainement que cela aurait dû faire bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû se diriger vers le blond isolé.

Djess pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il vit s'étirer sur les lèvres de Zack un sourire inhabituel, presque carnassier. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait et c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Sa crainte s'accentua quand il le vit s'approcher calmement vers lui même si intérieurement, le cœur à Zack battait plus vite qu'un tambour. Le brun s'arrêta à côté de sa chaise et déjà, ceux qui avaient compris dans quelle cul-de-sac il s'était fourré tout seul s'étaient mis à pouffer de rire faiblement, même Rozel désormais plus soulagé.

Zack s'était doucement penché à hauteur du visage du roux, les yeux pétillants de défi et de revanche. En le voyant qui s'apprêtait à protester quelque chose, il le devança.

"C'est trop tard pour rectifier les règles" chuchota t-il dans son oreille. "Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bah, roux, blond, quelle différence…"

"Espèce de…"

Djess n'eut pas le temps de finir que le brun avait plaqué sans grande délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec dureté, provoquant une nouvelle vague de murmures non loin d'eux tandis que Vayne bouillonnait de rage et serrait les dents. Djess, surpris par la violence, laissa paresseusement les lippes du brun jouer avec lui en ne songeant qu'à la fin. Mais les yeux déjà ouverts du rouquin s'agrandirent davantage lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Zack explorer sa bouche dont il avait vigoureusement forcé l'entrée à grands coups de langue. Leur baiser avait bien dû durer plus d'une demi-minute qui lui paraissait une éternité. Finalement, Zack mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour conclure leur baiser avant de se retirer avec un sourire de pleine satisfaction. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Djess ait le même au sens propre du terme…

"C'est étonnant. Même lorsque tu veux mal embrasser, tu embrasses bien. Appelle-moi lorsque tu voudras te défouler, ce n'est pas si désagréable" susurra t-il sensuellement à son oreille en se levant.

"Dans tes rêves."

"J'y compte bien."

Sur ce, le roux s'éloigna de lui et partit en direction de son bungalow en évitant soigneusement les regards de ses camarades, lançant tout de même un joyeux "Bonne soirée" de dos avant de disparaître complètement de tous les champs de vision. Bien rapidement d'ailleurs, d'autres le copièrent, bien trop gênés de rester avec le Première Classe après ce qu'il venait de se passer. La salle se vida alors progressivement, de deux puis de trois, et une cinquième personne enfin pour n'en laisser que trois dont les attitudes étaient singulièrement distinctes. L'une se forçait à trouver un perroquet dans les arbres à travers la fenêtre en pleine nuit, une deuxième se demandait par Odin dans quelle histoire s'était-elle embarquée tout en attendant patiemment la colère d'un Chocobo alors que la troisième ne savait pas sur quel pied danser en se retrouvant coincé entre les deux premières.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Rozel se décida à parler à Cloud qui ne quittait pas le bout de vitre de ses yeux.

"Cloud ? Je m'ennuie, tu veux faire un tour avec moi ? On m'a dit que Costa était très jolie de nuit" hasarda t-il avec le plus de tact possible.

"Hmm ? Ca marche" répondit l'interpellé d'une voix distante.

Les deux blonds quittèrent à leur tour la vaste salle commune et se retrouvèrent dehors dans le plus grand silence. Mais soudain, Rozel, à qui la conscience se battait dans un sanglant dilemme, finit par prendre une décision. Il s'excusa à Cloud en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose et en lui demandant de bien vouloir l'attendre pour faire hâtivement demi-tour dans le corridor qui le menait à la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il constata sans surprise que Zack n'avait pas quitté sa place, à savoir rester assis les jambes écartées sur une chaise, la tête fourrée à la manière d'un chien dans ses bras qu'il avait croisé sur la table, sans même réagir à la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond foncé. Rozel ne se retint alors pas pour crier modérément.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit , bordel ?!"

-

Paaaaaas taper, tout doux, tout doux oO"

Cloud : Le gun ?  
Zack : Chargé.  
Cloud : Lance-missiles ?  
Zack : Remplit.  
Len : Euh...C'est pour faire quoi ça ?  
Cloud : Braquer une boulangerie, cette question...  
Len : Tu me rassures...  
Zack : Lena, tu veux bien te mettre au milieu là, oui, au centre des cibles, c'est ça. Tu bouuuges pas !  
Len : Ca va, j'ai compris --" Mais si vous me tuez, qui est-ce qui vous mettra ensemble pour se corriger d'un tel dérapage buccal ?  
Cloud : ...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre mécontentement ou satisfaction d'avoir enfin quelque chose à lire bien que ça ne ressemble plus à un compliment vu comme ça "nn Je ne suis personnellement pas particulièrement fan de ce chapitre bien que je le trouvait plutôt poétique et mignon au début, sais pas...  
Sur ce, Gros Bizus à vous et à la prochaine !


	5. Devine ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

**Auteur **: Lena-chan, la demeurée qui continue à faire un formulaire de présentation parce que ça l'éclate tout simplement.

**Titre **: Et La Vie Coule Entre Nos Doigts

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Rating **: T - On va y arriver au yaoi, on y croit, on y croit X)

**Pairing **: Alors là je vais vous étonner --"…

**Résumé **: "_Et laisser le temps. Le temps de se souvenir des bons moments passés, sans penser que les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin. Il était beau, ce temps où tu me prenais dans tes bras. Cloud… Juste un moment. Se laisser bercer. Et ne plus rien penser. Qu'à ce temps-là. Et la vie coule, coule entre nos doigts. Et a glissée entre les miens…"_

**Disclaimer & Base **: Rien ne m'appartient hormis les persos inventés. Pourtant, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de convaincre SquareEnix de me filer ne serait-ce que Zack et Cloud. Et Vincent. Et Squall. Puis Irvine. Et Dio. Nan, pas Dio. Mais rien, ketchi, nada. Bande d'avares, tiens XP

**Note **: Gomenasai, gomenasai, quel retard horrible é.è Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui change un peu des autres. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui fait qu'il me demandait une inspiration radicalement différente xX M'enfin vous allez bien vite comprendre pourquoi… En espérant que l'humour vous rendra plus joyeux en dépit du manque terrible de romance qui sera présent. Donc absent en somme X) Mais je suis soulagée d'avoir finit cette période de l'histoire. Qui d'ailleurs ne sera pas si inutile à Zack ;)

Je suis désolée si jamais je ne réponds pas à vos reviews. Nombreuses sont les fois où je finit par me demander si j'ai remercié telle ou telle personne à force de recaler les réponses ou à devoir quitter l'ordinateur. Sachez malgré tout que ça ne m'empêche certainement pas de les lire et de vous en être reconnaissante à chaque fois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Merci énormément pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction même s'ils ne laissent pas de commentaires, au moins pour certains elle fait partie de vos favoris et c'est déjà ça n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre V - Devine ce qu'on mange ce soir ? (Calamar à la Costadelsolaine)**

"Excuse-moi…?" grogna distinctement le brun sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Son attention s'était définitivement focalisée sur une énième tache naturelle de bois qu'il devait bien compter pour la cinquième fois et dont il s'efforçait de lui trouver une beauté toute particulière, un quelque chose que toutes les autres taches n'auraient pas tant par la différence subtile de leur pigment coloré que par l'élégance de leur étalement, tandis que ses doigts tapotaient d'un geste machinal la table dénudée de sa nappe. Une véritable attention à vrai dire qu'il n'avait jamais encore accordée auparavant à un simple objet et qui semblait le fasciner plus que n'importe quel type blond. Si seulement celui qu'il désirait tant se trouvait dans la même salle. Et il recommençait, lorsque le compte était bon, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas le faire avancer plus que ça, de compter des taches.

Rozel ne savait pas par quel effort surhumain il parvenait à se calmer et à ne pas aller le secouer comme une vulgaire piñata remplie de sucreries jusqu'aux plus profondes coutures. Il en avait cependant tellement envie qu'il en venait à se demander par quel côté il fallait frapper en premier. Un endroit finissait par revenir en boucle au fur et à mesure que le délire s'installait en lui . La tête, encore la tête, toujours la tête, et les neurones avec pourvu que la tête soit touchée. Comment Zack pouvait-il être aussi idiot ? Comme si une visite chez un psychiatre ne lui aurait à son goût pas suffit, il lui semblait qu'un rendez-vous chez l'oculiste n'aurait hélas pas été de trop non plus. A croire que lui seul arrivait à voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et ça ne serait certainement pas ces deux nouilles à tête de hérisson qui y verraient d'ailleurs quelque chose outre leurs craintes respectives quant à leurs sentiments qu'ils enfouissaient plus ou moins. L'espèce humaine pouvait bien être complexe quelque fois…

En dépit de toutes ces sages réflexions, le blond laissa la colère le gagner. Trop, c'était trop.

"Quelle partie de ma phrase n'arrive-tu pas à enregistrer ? Je ne trouves plus ça étonnant lorsque l'on dit que le SOLDAT n'est pas fait pour réfléchir, moi qui te pensais différent des autres ! C'est plus un pois sec que tu dois avoir à mettre autant ton cœur en sourdine... c'est… Et puis flûte, j'en sais rien. Zack, je te parle…"

Zack alors cessa soudainement de se préoccuper avec autant d'ardeur des taches présentes sur la surface boisée. Il venait de réaliser enfin qu'une autre bien plus grosse se trouvait dorénavant au beau milieu de la pièce et qui de plus lui faisait la morale dans une langue qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas comprendre. Chose qui le rendait finalement lui-même un peu plus tache dans le décor. Gardant son silence, il laissa au blond l'impression de parler à un mur. Mais ne dit-on pas que les murs ont des oreilles ?

"Soit, je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qui a bien put s'interférer dans ta cervelle de moineau pour faire une chose pareille ? Ca t'arrive de songer aux conséquences quelque fois, Fair ?" continua Rozel.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir brisé tes espoirs, Vald. La prochaine fois, mon choix se portera sur toi, cela te convient-il…?"

Le grand jeune homme brun s'était brusquement levé, le visage entièrement caché par ses longues mèches d'ébène qui lui couvraient les yeux, rendant impossible toute tentative de discernement avec une réelle précision des traits de son faciès que l'on aurait pu deviner un tant soi peu irrités, disons que c'était ce que Rozel espérait. Il y avait comme une aura menaçante qui planait tout autour de lui, un être pourtant si chaleureux et enthousiaste lorsque son état était un peu plus normal, et même sa longue chevelure paraissait vouloir lancer des éclairs en dardant ses mèches indisciplinées vers quiconque oserait le provoquer. Étonné par une telle réponse interrogative, Rozel ne se laissa pas intimider pour si peu. Il se moquait même éperdument du ton qu'il employait face à son supérieur. Et puis, c'était à Zack Fair qu'il voulait parler, au meilleur ami de son ami, non pas à un première classe sans identité propre. Au diable la hiérarchie en période de congés !

"N..non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" chercha aussitôt le blond à se défendre en s'aidant de ses mains pour faire de grands signes négatifs.

"Bien, aurais-tu alors des vues sur Djess ?" l'interrogea Zack d'une voix qui se faisait étrangement de plus en plus taquine.

"Ca ne va pas bien _du tout._"

"Ou ferais-tu parti des gens aux idées arrêtées ?"

"Dis, tu m'écoutes ?"

"A moins que tu ne pensais avoir un bien plus joli spectacle ?"

"Zack…"

"Toutes mes excuses, c'est pas satisfait ou remboursé…"

"Za-aack."

"…dans ce cas-là, c'était plutôt contraint ou humilié…" acheva le brun sur un ton plus sombre.

Cette dernière réflexion refit prendre un peu plus de sérieux au jeune blond qui le dévisageait maintenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec un air de nette et de totale incompréhension. Non là, cela dépassait de loin ses capacités à saisir quoi que ce soit. Plutôt faire cinq tests écrits sur les matérias coup sur coup que de capter une seule chose sur une personne aussi énigmatique qu'était le brun en face de lui. Il finit par se rapprocher d'un pas lent vers lui et son ton s'adoucit un peu. Peut-être que finalement Zack n'était pas totalement responsable de toute cette agitation après tout.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre…" dit-il après une brève hésitation.

"Et quel serait ton intérêt de comprendre quelque chose, Rozel ?"

Zack avait consentit à lever la tête afin de poser son regard céruléen sur son cadet, laissant ce dernier littéralement estomaqué sur place par de telles expressions différentes qu'il pouvait désormais lire avec clarté. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son courroux qu'il tentait visiblement de dissimuler par un sourire maladroit sans trop de réel succès. D'un autre côté, sa gestuelle avait adoptée une véritable flegme opposée à sa frustration actuelle qui aurait dû rendre ses mouvements un peu plus vifs, voire violents. Mais parmi tout cela, c'était ses yeux dans lesquels se lisait un amer dégoût baigné d'une légère appréhension qui frappaient le plus Rozel. Un paradoxe humain à part entière aurait été la meilleure façon selon lui pour le qualifier à ce instant-là. Zack n'était vraiment pas fait pour être une personne en colère. Ca ne l'étonnait maintenant plus qu'il veuille tout régler avec humour et bonne humeur. Il n'osait à peine imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner lorsqu'il était en pleine colère, chose qui n'avait sans doute rarement dû arriver.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal de vouloir aider ses amis" s'expliqua le blond avec calme.

"Je doute honnêtement que tu l'aides en le laissant seul dehors" se moqua gentiment Zack.

"Eh, à qui la faute ?" s'exclama Rozel. "Je veux dire…Je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas dormir en paix ce soir si tu ne m'expliques rien !"

"Ou comment se faire harceler par son voisin de chambre" ria Zack.

"Je ne plaisante pas !" s'indigna le benjamin.

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde. A présent file, tu l'as suffisamment fait attendre comme ça."

Rozel eut une moue boudeuse d'enfant réprimandé et porta ses pas vers là où il était rentré.

"Hmpf. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur toi. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, moi qui soutient que tu es aveugle" dit-il presque dans un murmure grave, le visage solennel.

"Aveu…hein ?"

Mais Rozel avait déjà tourné les talons et prit la direction de la sortie lorsque Zack voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, retenant ainsi un "Je te remercie de te soucier de ma vue mais pourquoi cette réflexion ?" Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il essuya une nouvelle fois en re-songeant au rouquin. Il restait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas mal agit en ne pensant pas à Cloud pour effectuer son gage et pourtant il ne cessait de se demander s'il n'y aurait pas pu y avoir une autre alternative que de se rabattre sur cet imbécile bien trop arrogant. Et de ne pas savoir dans quel état se trouvait Cloud le tracassait par dessus tout.

Que pouvait-il ressentir, était-il dégoûté de lui ? S'en moquait-il tout simplement ? Était-il possible qu'il soit un minimum jaloux ? Lui en voulait-il ? Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que pouvait éprouver à cet instant présent son blondinet. Peut-être que tout cela lui était égal au fond. Peut-être ne le verrait-il toujours qu'en tant qu'ami… Le brun frissonna à cette idée. Il préférait ne pas y penser davantage avant de sombrer dans la déprime.

Il avait beau chercher à culpabiliser, il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi il était fautif de craquer pour un garçon, absolument mignon et adorable de surcroît. En quoi partager un bout d'amour serait interdit ?

Pourquoi faisait-on tant de polémiques sur les relations qui se basaient sur le même genre ? Au fond, cela ne restait que de l'amour et les Anciens n'avaient jamais écrit quoi que ce soit de négatif à ce sujet. Bon, ils n'avaient carrément rien écrit là-dessus mais pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles comme on disait. Il l'aimait, tout simplement, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas aux autres. Les gens étaient bien trop cruels entre eux…A un point que Zack se sentait parfois décalé au reste du monde, lui et sa manière particulière de penser. Trop naïf, trop innocent. Trop puéril. Toujours les mêmes mots qui revenaient lorsqu'on le décrivait d'une manière plus ou moins objective, sans trop prendre de gants ceci dit. Mais Cloud…? Le voyait-il également ainsi ?

_Je m'en fais trop, je ne me reconnais plus. Allez vieux, ressaisis-toi ! … Cloudy-yyyyy…_

Au même moment où Zack allait s'affaler sans modération sur le canapé qu'on aurait cru frémir un instant, la même porte que la fois précédente s'ouvra une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître la même tête aux cheveux blonds fauves par son encadrement de bois. A la différence que cette fois-ci, l'expression de son visage semblait beaucoup plus effarée avec une once de gêne mêlée à la lueur de ses yeux marrons qui semblaient vouloir dire au brun qu'il y avait comme un léger problème. Un tout petit.

Partagé entre un semblant d'inquiétude et de l'amusement, Zack se contenta de s'appuyer contre le dos du sofa qui devait certainement soupirer de répit pendant qu'il le pouvait encore si seulement il le pouvait. Tout en croisant les bras, un large sourire assuré s'étira sur ses lèvres

"Du calme, Rozel, que me vaut ce retour si hâtif ? A voir ta tête, on aurait dit que Cloud s'est soudainement volatilisé sans prévenir. C'est pourtant pas ta petite sœur que tu allais promener" le charria t-il avec une sincère bonne humeur retrouvée.

"C'est à dire que…Hem… J'aurais ton sens de l'humour, je t'aurais probablement répondu que c'est le cas. A quelque chose près…" hésita Rozel.

"Et comme tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir…?"

"Cloud n'est plus là" avoua t-il précipitamment.

"En effet, c'est un peu plus…direct."

"Bon sang, je suis sérieux, triple idiot, Cloud a disparu !" s'énerva peu à peu Rozel face à un manque de réaction digne de ce nom.

Le sourire de Zack ne mit pas bien longtemps à s'effacer progressivement, forcé de constater que le blond n'avait pas tant l'air de plaisanter à en juger son regard aussi sévère qu'anxieux. Alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler chaque mot de cette phrase si absurde, Rozel ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers lui afin de lui empoigner les épaules qu'il se mit à agiter fermement. Par Typoon, depuis le temps qu'il s'était retenu, quel bonheur, ô quel soulagement d'avoir l'impression de secouer autre chose qu'un corps dont le cerveau ne s'avérait finalement pas si vide qu'il l'avait songé.

"T'es sourd ou quoi, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas en s'agitant comme tu le fais qu'on arrivera à quelque chose" lui fit remarquer Zack dont les secousses lui soulevaient le cœur.

"Que…" bégaya le blond abasourdi en cessant de l'ébranler comme une vieille chaussette. "Hmm, tu dois avoir raison…"

"J'ai toujours raison " soupira Zack dans un faible sourire. "Écoute, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas tout simplement oublié l'endroit où tu l'avais laissé ? Avec la nuit, l'obscurité, sait-on jamais…" essaya t-il de raisonner le plus rationnellement possible.

"Zack , s'il te plait, si je te dis qu'il n'est plus là…" souffla Rozel en allant s'asseoir sur un bras du sofa tandis qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure au comment résoudre ce léger petit mais très gros problème. Il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé, il n'y avait plus personne dehors, pas même un chat. Ou un perroquet. Rien ! Comme il se doutait que Cloud devait commencer à s'ennuyer tout seul, il avait fait le tour de la résidence pour voir s'il n'avait pas bougé ailleurs, il avait parcouru d'un pas vif la petite rue qui bordait le Bahamut Lagoon, il l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises d'une voix mesurée afin de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être lui l'aveugle au bout du compte…

"Et dans les bunga…" commença Zack en pensant avoir une idée.

"J'y ai pensé. Il n'y a que Djess, Keele et Dray dans leur gîte avec Régis. L'a pas l'air si con finalement celui-là…" bougonna Rozel. "Ils devaient être en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes lorsque je les ai aperçus par la fenêtre."

"Et Vay…"

"Nul part, pareil pour Arsal" finit à nouveau le blond.

"Nul part tu dis ?"

"On progresse, on progresse" ironisa t-il avant de se prendre un regard réprobateur de la part du brun. "Oui, oui, nul part. Pas ici en tout cas…"

"Et Cloud ?" demanda Zack sur un ton malin même si son esprit commençait sérieusement à s'emballer par un mauvais pressentiment.

"Nul part aussi, tu le fais exprès ou…Hé, tu crois que ça a un lien ?" comprit-il alors en lui haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Sitôt qu'il eut finit, Rozel put tout juste un instant voir le SOLDAT aux cheveux noirs s'avancer avec précipitation vers lui. Zack n'avait pas cherché à lui répondre, du moins pas avec la parole. Son cœur qui battait fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine lui suffisait pour seul dialogue, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre encore plus qu'ils étaient restés là à réfléchir sans rien faire. Sans que le blond n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva tiraillé par un bras que Zack avait saisit sans trop faire de politesses alors que ce dernier le faisait déambuler à vive allure dans le corridor. Le tout pour se retrouver dehors en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire Odin.

Rozel voulut souffler un moment, encore trop pris de court par un acte aussi soudain et imprévu. Malgré tout, il était ravi que Zack agisse, enfin, ainsi et sans qu'il ne le veuille, un sourire étrange entre deux halètements s'était formé sur son visage que le brun regardait avec incrédulité. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Il avait bien vu juste pour ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes hommes, même si personne n'avait l'air décidé de prendre les devants à moins qu'il n'ai loupé un épisode. Cloud ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas encore raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la journée, peut-être qu'ils… que l'un des deux avait pris des initiatives là-bas sur la plage… Il secoua brutalement la tête. C'était quoi son problème ? Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour se préoccuper autant de choses futiles et fleur bleue.

Son souffle régulier retrouvé après cette précipitation trop hâtive, il lança un coup d'œil complice à Zack et les deux approuvèrent en même temps d'un signe de tête. Ils quittèrent sur un pas de course la résidence privée de la Shin-Ra et le brun partit à gauche, prenant la route qui rejoignait le centre ville un peu plus bas plutôt de prendre celui de droite qui les aurait directement mené aux sentiers côtiers. Rozel le suivit de près sans rechigner. Si Zack voulait se prendre un bain de foule nocturnal, il devait avoir ses raisons, tout aussi étranges pouvaient-elles être. D'un côté, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Cloud se trouve sur le rivage aussi tardivement.

"Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier" remarqua le blond en chemin, espiègle.

"Charmant. Je passais pour quoi avant ?"

"Un abruti profond comme les autres SOLDAT gradés avec pas plus d'un neurone actif à son effectif."

"D'a…d'accord, je vois…" répondit Zack en riant faiblement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?"

"Cloud" se contenta de répondre le blond avant d'entreprendre un pas un peu plus rapide encore, le semant de quelques centimètres bien qu'il ne savait pas où voulait exactement aller Zack.

Le brun quant à lui ralentit involontairement, puis s'arrêta un bref instant, hébété, avant de reprendre.

"Cl..Cloud ? Eh, attends-moi !"

"Il n'y a que ton nom qui sort de sa bouche quand il parle de lui, sa vie. Il ne parle que très peu d'ailleurs. Mais quand il est lancé…" répondit Rozel avec un soupir qui sentait le vécu. Puis il regarda Zack avec un sourire en coin. "Vous me semblez vraiment _très _proches, hein ? De vrais amis, toujours fourrés ensemble lorsque vous le pouvez ! C'est mignon."

Aussitôt le brun se mit à rougir fortement sans raison. _"Je le savais !"_ pensait Rozel avec un profond enthousiasme, comme fier de sa propre déduction. _"Je suis psychologue analytique de couple à temps perdu, quelle joie…" _De son côté, Zack qui ne voyait pas ses interrogations et ses plus grands doutes s'effacer les voyait au contraire grandir à une allure folle tandis que son petit cœur s'était mis à battre d'espoir. De bonheur. De soulagement. Une douce chaleur s'installa en lui. Il ne pensait pas que Cloud puisse lui dédier une telle attention, une telle admiration. S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il parle autant de lui ! Peut-être pensait-il aussi fréquemment à lui que ses paroles à son sujet coulaient, avec un peu de chance. Mais sa sérénité ne dura pas bien longtemps tandis qu'il s'avançait un peu plus dans la ville de Costa.

Chassez donc le doute et il revient au triple galop digne d'un Chocobo de classe A. Au fond, ils ne faisaient qu'agir en meilleurs amis. Quoi de plus naturel, lorsque l'on passe la majeure partie de son temps avec une personne, de parler en conséquence d'elle ? Autant Zack pouvait superbement bien être sûr de lui quitte à en être parfois présomptueux pour des choses concrètes qu'il prenait la conscience légère sans aucune appréhension. Autant les sentiments n'étaient pas son point fort et le faisaient se remettre en question plus qu'il était nécessaire et faisable en une seule vie. Ca n'en devenait d'ailleurs plus vivable, à prendre chaque geste de son aimé pour lui, à douter autant de sa propre personne. Il y avait de quoi s'en effrayer !

"Oy, Zack ! Poteau en vue !"

La voix de Rozel le ramena sur terre et le fit s'arrêter au dernier moment, nez à barre contre une grande et fine surface de métal à laquelle des lampions tout en haut étaient accrochés. Zack déglutit longuement, cherchant à savourer chaque seconde de sa survie, fixant le pylône comme s'il allait se décaler par télépathie avec ses yeux grand ouverts de stupeur . Le blond lâcha un nouveau soupir qu'il ne calculait dorénavant plus. Entre le sous-estimé et l'empoté de première classe, sa conscience semblait vouloir lui demander par quel miracle tenait-il encore. Il alla tirer son supérieur par une épaule afin de l'éloigner brusquement de cette chose qui aurait bien eut de quoi lui faire compter des Mogs autour de sa tête.

"J'ignorais ta certaine attirance pour les réverbères et autres congénères" le railla t-il. "Une vie antérieure de chien qui revient ?"

"C'est un gêne chez les blonds, la dérision ?" se défendit le brun en se remettant de ses pensées et de ses émotions fortes que le poteau avait pu provoquer en son profond intérieur.

"Je ne sais pas mais ça ne doit pas être le tien, le sens de l'orientation."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans ciller avec des yeux pétillants de défi, tels deux chats prêts à sortir les griffes à la moindre provocation. Et si Rozel était un concurrent potentiel ? Il n'y avait pas pensé à ça, lui qui fréquentait récemment le jeune Strife. Zack baissa la tête avec amertume, à la plus grande surprise du blond qui n'avait pas pris leur petit jeu au sérieux. A ce train-là, ça dépassait la limite tolérable de la paranoïa. Ca ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et ce, dans les plus rapides délais ou il allait finir par se perdre lui-même. Première chose à faire cela dit, trouver Cloud. Même s'il espérait du fond du cœur que Rozel se soit trompé ou du moins, que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

"Que faisons-nous ?" demanda le blond avec un peu plus de tact et de gentillesse cette fois-ci.

"On pourrait toujours demander aux gens, aux grands axes de Costa."

"Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu passer un Chocobo jaune platine de taille moyenne avec une crête bien garnie et ébouriffée s'il vous plait ?" imita Rozel sans réelle méchanceté dans le ton de sa voix alors que des passantes se retournaient vers lui avec inquiétude.

"Ahem" toussota Zack, vexé.

" 'Ai touché un point sensible, à ce que je vois" ria Rozel qui ne l'avait provoqué uniquement pour obtenir ce genre de réaction, confirmant une fois de plus ses talents de devin sentimental. Son visage devint cependant plus sérieux et son intonation plus calme, moins joueuse. "Non vraiment Zack, je suis sérieux. Costa Del Sol est grande, il fait nuit, il y a un monde fou… Quel taux de réussite avons-nous dans des circonstances pareilles ?"

"C'est toujours mieux qui si on ne tentait rien, non ?" sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

Rozel parut légèrement mieux convaincu par une réponse aussi incontestable. Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le centre de la cité portuaire, profitant par la même occasion sans l'avoir désirer de la promenade que voulait faire en premier lieu Vald avec le porté disparu. Zack ne put s'empêcher de regarder toute cette seconde vie, tout ce petit monde nocturne avec une expression d'ébahissement complète. Une multitude de points lumineux multicolores embellissaient chaque ruelle, chaque avenue de par leur grandes guirlandes qui joignaient tous ces éclairages de festivités. Tous les restaurants de la ville affichaient ouvert, complet pour les plus chanceux, et dont les multiples fumets délicieux qui s'en dégageaient faisaient profiter les piétons. Des bars sortait une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse, avec néanmoins des cas alcooliques plus ou moins importants. Qu'on jetait dehors pour en inviter d'autre. C'était ça, l'esprit Costa. Deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, pour tous ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre le rythme. Ivrogne ou non.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère que les deux pré-adultes commencèrent alors leur enquête, protégés mentalement par un Ruban en s'attendant à toutes les réponses du monde possibles. L'ennui, c'était que la bêtise des gens pouvait être pire qu'une altération d'état…

"Vous avez perdu un môme ? Et alors ? Y a écrit "Service de récupération de gamin en vadrouille" sur mon front peut-être ?"

_Na, mais "Face de Bombos" à la rigueur…_

"Oh, vous ne retrouvez plus votre ami ? Il doit sûrement être partit dans un bar, à la recherche de bon temps. Entre nous, la SweetTurtle, comme bière bien brune, y a vraiment pas mieux ! La serveuse aussi est bien brune, aaah…"

_Moi qui n'ai jamais vu Cloud avec autre chose qu'un diabolo fraise dans les mains, merci quand même…_

"Vous savez, des garçons blonds ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici, avec tous ces surfeurs aux cheveux décolorés par le soleil. Navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider."

_Hmm, Cloud sur une planche de surf, en maillot de bain très serré, torse nu…Poteau, poteau, attention au poteau._

"Désolé, la personne que vous mentionnez n'a pas mangé dans ma pizzeria ce soir. C'était pour une commande ? Messieurs… ? Messieurs ?"

_Y a pas à dire, il a le sens du commerce celui-là !_

"Dis donc, z'avez bien le regard humide et les yeux qui brillent en parlant d'lui, jeune homme. Z'êtes sûr, par simple hasard, que v'z'êtes pas amou… Ca va, j'ai rien dis !"

Rozel eut eu un large sourire satisfait tandis que Zack cessa son regard meurtrier qu'il avait adressé au vieil homme. Arrêt d'ailleurs dont la raison n'avait été que pour mieux le relancer au blond à qui se retenir de rire devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

_Nous disions donc…_

"Blond ? Oh, oui, quelle tragédie… Il est.. mort… James Blond qu'il s'appelait, un brave homme. Euh, excusez-moi, votre expression du visage est très bizarre, là. Vous paraissez en colère, je me trompe ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû mourir plus tard le petiot et puis…"

_Rah, faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça ! Je suis cardiaque moi!_

"…avec des mèches en pointes, vous dites. Ouais, vous recherchez un Chocobo, quoi. Pardon ? Votre poing sur ma figure ? Non, je ne le cherche pas plus que ça, pourquoi ?"

_Nyah, le plat du jour c'est Rozel à la broche sauce barbecue…_

Exaspérés au plus haut point par des résultats aussi peu fructueux, les deux garçons allèrent s'isoler dans un coin de rue où ils ne dérangeraient personne. Comme réfléchissant à une sorte de plan B, bien que le blond semblait plus taper vers les W déjà, Zack laissa vagabonder sans objectif particulier son regard sur le sol. Encore quelque dizaines de pas vers la droite et ils se retrouveraient sur la plage et sa périphérie. En attendant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans la ville elle-même, rien. La folle journée qu'il avait eu dans les jambes n'arrangeait pas sa fatigue à traverser ainsi Costa de bout en large et en travers. Et autant de réponses négatives, c'était le pompon.

Soudain Rozel se manifesta, d'une manière toutefois très nonchalante. Désignant d'un signe de tête avec mollesse une jeune femme qu'ils ne voyaient que de dos, il s'attarda un instant pour parler d'une voix lasse qui montrait sa très forte conviction à vouloir faire ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Pour conclure en beauté, allons demander à une dernière personne avant d'aller voir vers les rivages. Ca ne nous coûte rien après tout."Le brun hocha pensivement la tête avant de se remettre à le suivre. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il lui avait passé le relais, à force de sentir ses nerfs se contracter. Lorsque la demoiselle se retourna à l'entente d'un "Excusez-moi" harassé, Rozel regretta subitement l'idée brillante qu'il venait d'avoir. Il fallait qu'il tombe pile sur le genre de fille qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, le genre de fille produites à la chaîne dans un réacteur à coquetterie emballées dans du papier cellophane made in Shin-Ra. La recherche expliquée, elle dévisagea tour à tour les deux mâles qu'elle avait devant les yeux pour finalement se mettre à battre furieusement des paupières lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur le brun.

"Je suis désolée, mec. Si j'avais croisé un blond aussi mignon, je me le serais déjà fait."

_Tout doux. Ne pas mordre. Ne pas la gifler. Ne pas la tuer…_

"D'aa-ccord, merci. Ca devient une tendance, sur lui, ces derniers te…Aie !"

Un simple coup d'œil vers le SOLDAT de première classe qui sifflotait bruyamment suffit à Rozel pour comprendre quel avait pu être la saleté qui lui aurait donné un si violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

"C'est qu'il est beau gosse ton copain" sortit alors fille sur un ton langoureux en mettant un peu plus son décolleté en valeur si seulement elle ne risquait pas de perdre son débardeur en faisant cela. "Si tu m'embrasses mon mignon, je suis sûre que j'aurais une information intéressante pour toi."

"C'est vraiment très attentionné de ta part, je t'en remercie. Mais je crois finalement qu'on l'a laissé enfermer dans une cabine de plage, salut !" répondit hâtivement Zack avec un très grand sourire forcé et hypocrite à souhait en tirant avec lui le blond par le col de sa chemise.

Tout bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur, Zack n'avait plus dit un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à côté d'un banc dont la vue donnait sans obstacle sur la mer, situé non loin du commencement des grandes étendues de sables. Le côté plage de Costa cette nuit était tout de même beaucoup plus calme que le centre ville. Bien que la côte était énormément appréciée, ce n'était pourtant pas la chose qui sautait le plus aux yeux. La bonne raison malgré tout d'appuyer autant cet endroit n'était autre que la présence des nombreuses boîtes de nuit et des casinos très cotés par tous, et c'était sans compter le port où se rassemblait toute la population mondaine pour accéder aux yachts de très haute classe, laissant ainsi en définitive cet endroit nettement plus serein.

Zack voyait un couple se promenait main dans la main le long du rivage. Un homme et une femme… Le brun soupira longuement en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre. Au moins, son cœur n'était pas fait de la même matière. Cette réflexion le fit sourire timidement. Il espérait, ô qu'il espérait que Rozel se soit trompé et que Cloud dorme paisiblement dans son lit qu'il enviait fortement. Pour se reposer, voyons…Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que l'on lui dise onze heures et demi. Même plus, peu importe, une chose était sûre, il était aussi bien exténué moralement que physiquement.

Rozel ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, pris de compassion et de solidarité pour le brun qui s'était fait tristement mélancolique. Toutefois, une même question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête comme un refrain incessant. Il savait que ça n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour la lui poser mais il était sûr qu'il le verrait d'un meilleur œil encore si Zack pouvait enfin tout lui expliquer . Il inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer sur un ton paisible. Du tact, il fallait du tact.

"Quelle sollicitation, tout le monde veut t'embrasser."

"Même toi ?" le charria Zack alors qu'il voyait le blond s'apprêter à riposter quelque chose de cinglant. "Ca va, j'ai compris le message."

"Que..quel message ?" répliqua Rozel avec une légère panique, comme prit sur le fait.

"Si tu tiens tant à ne pas aller droit au but avec douceur, c'est pas du tact qu'il te faut, c'est du talc pour tes mots" sourit grandement Zack, sincère en tournant la tête vers sa direction.

Le blond se sentit soudainement rougir tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses chaussures. Il fallait avouer que même d'un point de vue masculin, Zack était vraiment un homme charmant. Lui et ses naturels sourires à faire fondre le royaume entier de Shiva. Sa gentillesse et douceur de peluche. Il finissait par comprendre Cloud, quelque fois…

"C'était le premier jour, lorsque Vayne l'a prit en grippe sur le chemin du Bahamut. Je suppose que tu dois te souvenir de cette scène dans les moindres détails" reprit Zack avec moins d'entrain.

"Hmm" approuva amèrement Rozel.

"Chez Djess, deux choix avaient l'air de s'offrir à lui. Laisser Vayne en faire ce qu'il voulait ou attendre une réaction de ma part. Chez moi, il n'y en avait qu'un. Enfin merde quoi, c'est quand même normal d'aider son meilleur ami quand un ours de quatre-vingt quinze kilos lui tombe sur le poil non ? … Le gage n'est rien d'autre qu'une récompense de la part de Djess pour être intervenu, voilà tout" acheva Zack sur une moue de dégoût.

"Gyaaah, je m'en doutais que c'était pas totalement ta faute !" s'exclama Rozel dans un profond élan de satisfaction.

Il ne s'était à vue d'œil nullement soucié du fait que bondir et de sauter sur un banc ne pouvait pas toujours être perçu d'un très bon angle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Zack s'était soudainement inquiété de sa santé mentale.

"Roz, tu penses à voix haute. Et ce n'est pas _totalement de _ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute _du tout !"_

"Pardon…" bafouilla le-dit Roz tout en se rasseyant d'une façon plus décente. "Quelle bande d'enflures. Enfin, je pense que tu peux dès à présent intégrer mon cercle amical de premier degré en toute quiétude, félicitations. Mais maintenant… On fais quoi ? "

"Comme si j'en savais quelque chose" répondit calmement Zack avec néanmoins un soupir qui en disait long sur son épuisement.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent d'abord sur le ciel dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir quelques étoiles, le temps de divaguer un instant loin de ses tourmentes. Hélas, pas un seul bout d'éclat stellaire ne pouvait se voir à cause du trop plein de luminosité qui émanait de la radiante Costa Del Sol. Alors ce fut au tour de la mer agité par sa marée haute d'être victime de son regard électrique et fascinant à la fois. Rares étaient les SOLDAT qui portaient si bien les yeux "makô" et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient magnifiquement bien au jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais, aussi triste cela pouvait-il être à dire. Zack inspira profondément pour expirer deux fois plus d'air qu'il n'avait capturé.

La seule chose qui leur restait à faire, il n'en voyait qu'une, celle de rentrer. Abandonner… Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement à cette pensée. Comment avait-il pu songer une seule fois à faire ça ? Lui, le battant Zack Fair, celui qui allait jusqu'au bout voulait se résoudre à renoncer ? Il n'y avait certes aucune raison pour qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Cloud, mais il y en avait encore moins pour que Strife parte ainsi sans prévenir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout! De savoir que Vayne lui aussi ne répondait plus à l'appel au même moment ne le rassurait pas davantage. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour tomber sur une personne qui saurait les renseigner comme il se devait…

Le brun remarqua le regard intrigué que Rozel adressait à la mer, le laissant plus perplexe encore. Il n'était donc pas le seul à trouver les vagues trop tumultueuses qu'elles n'étaient censées l'être, surtout avec un vent aussi faible. Bien que la pénombre dominait en reine sur les rivages, il lui semblait malgré tout qu'un endroit isolé de la plage paraissait plus nerveux. Il avait comme la désagréable impression que quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là s'y trouvait. Quant à savoir quoi, mystère et pompon de Mog, il faisait bien trop sombre. A moins que ce ne soit sa fatigue qui lui jouait des tours ?

Rozel pourtant restait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas la berlue, il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange là-bas, il en était sûr ! Instinctivement, les deux hommes se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux avec une étrange expression, comme un défi à celui qui proposerait la question si fatidique le premier. Exaspéré en moins de vingt secondes, le blond soupira.

"Pourquoi une telle fixation pour cet endroit, je suis sûr que c'est parce que des jeunes doivent s'amuser là-bas…"

"Tu viens de le dire, des jeunes" nota Zack. "Si seize ans ça reste jeune pour toi, bien sûr."

"Soit. En tout cas, j'ai perdu. On fait un pari ? Un gage ?" rétorqua Rozel en insistant bien sur le dernier mot en arborant un rictus diabolique.

"Choisis, je te coule ou je t'étrangle." répliqua le brun en appuyant amicalement sur sa tête de manière à la rentrer dans ses épaules. "C'est partit !"

"Zack, je ne la sens bizarrement pas."

"Tatata, t'es un homme ou pas ? D'accord on voit rien, d'accord c'est tout noir, d'accord on va peut-être marcher sur des vilaines méduses molles qui font sprotch sous les pieds, on va se retrouver nez à nez avec un gigantesque Gallion fantôme le tout pour une matéria Sous-Marin qui va nous plonger tout droit sur un gigantesque monstre de métal et de pierre dans les tons émeraude et… tiens, tu pâlis."

"Boucle-là, veux-tu ! Tu veux y aller, eh bien on va y aller, je n'ai pas peur !" se défendit Rozel en repoussant Zack afin de se lever du banc.

"Même pas un petit peu ?" le taquina Zack avait un de ses si brillants sourires éclairés seulement par les quelques réverbères voisins.

"Arrête ces sourires" rougit précipitamment Rozel en regardant ailleurs. "Allons-y…"

Zack ne se le refit pas dire deux fois qu'il avait déjà commencé à marcher d'un bon pas en direction du petit chemin qui les mènerait sur le sable et en particulier à ce coin si intriguant et obscur de la plage. Le blond fermait la marche à quelques centimètres derrière lui, silencieux comme si tous les sorts de mutisme s'étaient abattus sur lui pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans l'ombre, jusqu'à finir par arriver dans des endroits que les lumières rassurantes de Costa Del Sol ne pouvaient pas atteindre. Et ils avançaient, ainsi, parmi le bruit de tambour régulier que faisaient les vagues, les éclaboussant parfois pour les plus vigoureuses. Marchant dans le sable humide et froid sur lequel leurs pas laissaient de grossières empreintes qui s'effondraient au bout d'une courte durée.

Rozel ne se sentait sans conteste pas au mieux de sa forme. Il commençait soudain à regretter d'avoir suivit le brun, surtout qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de ce qu'ils pourraient bien trouver là-bas. Il savait pertinemment que c'était idiot qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose mais il avait déjà pensé la même chose à propos de la brusque disparition de Cloud et ça ne le rassurait pas plus des masses que ça. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que son ami avait été kidnappé s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas d'ici peu. Il allait craquer, il le sentait. Le noir n'avait jamais été son point fort.

"Za..Zack, tu n'aurais pas un Brasier par hasard sur toi ?"

" Je suis désolé, Rozel. Quand je suis dans une ville qui en est un elle-même, je n'ai pas tendance à vouloir accentuer la fournaise" s'excusa l'interpellé en continuant à marcher.

"N'empêche que ça aurait été rudement pratique, là…"

"Kénophobe ?"

"Et alors ?" se défendit brusquement Rozel en se rapprochant un peu plus du brun qu'il arrivait encore à discerner. "Zack… Zack…? Za-aack ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça ? Zack, réponds-moi, bon sang !"

"Shhh…" murmura le première classe en ne faisant plus aucun bruit. "Tu entends ? Ca s'agite davantage, par-là."

"C'est quoi le plaisir de l'adrénaline pour toi, hein ?" s'inquiéta le blond avant de se mettre à sursauter soudainement. "Ah, et c'était quoi ce cri à l'instant ? Cette voix… Bon sang, par Lancelot, Perceval, Yvain, Arthur et autres bonhommes de la Table Ronde, j'ai un de ces mauvais pressentiments…"

"Dépêchons-nous" souffla Zack, déterminé et bien résolu à en avoir le cœur net avant de s'emballer sans raison.

Zack avait pressé le pas, courant presque au point qu'il était difficile à Rozel de le suivre. La tête emplies de souvenirs, de sentiments et d'anxiété, le brun ne savait plus quoi penser dans un ordre rationnel, allant même jusqu'à en oublier un potentiel danger qui pourrait aller à leur encontre. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pieds butèrent sur une petite surface solide et sphérique qu'il reprit conscience de la réalité. Il s'accroupit avec une grande, très grande prudence afin d'identifier l'obstacle. Et retint un cri de surprise en le reconnaissant pendant que Rozel le rejoignait à bout de souffle. L'objet translucide dont le contenu opaque zébrait les parois émettait une intense lueur verte qui apaisa aussitôt le blond quand il l'aperçut, lumière divine. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour Zack pour être autant rassuré par la présence d'un tel objet. Qu'est-ce qu'une matéria Foudre de niveau deux avait à faire ici ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on laissait tomber par inadvertance.

Ce qui le frappa de surprise par la suite fut le manque total de réaction de la part de Rozel. Pas un seul soupir de soulagement pour avoir déniché une source de lumière. Pas une seule réflexion d'hébétude. Le vide vocal. Un timide tapotement d'index sur son épaule lui fit comprendre néanmoins que le blond n'était pas mort sur place, bien que sa façon effrayée de faire ce geste laissait croire à son décès prochain certain s'il ne faisait rien, du moins si déjà il ne regardait pas ce que lui regardait et l'effarait autant. Redoutant le pire, surtout venant de lui, Zack leva la tête de la boule de makô condensée, un "Tu as enfin aperçu une méduse susceptible de faire sprotch ?" prêt à sortir à tout moment.

A quelques mètres de lui, il put distinguer clairement une chose à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre. Un jeune homme, en appui sur un genou et un pied, lui tournait à moitié le dos. Il tenait à bout de bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait, une grande épée de qualité à en juger sa prestance et le fier éclat de sa lame. La médiocre boule de feu qui s'échappa de l'une de ses mains trahissait son épuisement magique, l'affaiblissant un peu plus encore physiquement. Il voulut se relever en s'appuyant avec tout le courage et la force qui lui restaient sur l'arme plantée dans le sable, en vain. Une faible aura orangée commença alors à l'entourer, à l'inonder de son énergie. Le halo se faisait de plus en plus violent et puissant, illuminant ses cheveux clairs comme le soleil de printemps, les baignant d'une teinte plus fauve, faisant étinceler le bijou qu'il portait à son oreille gauche comme une étoile. Une comète enflammée…

Il s'apprêtait avec peine à déclencher son ultime attaque, son dernier espoir lorsqu'une grande paire de tentacules munies de larges ventouses repoussantes sortit dans un vacarme assourdissant de l'eau pour venir le frapper de plein fouet et le faire s'écrouler sur le dos, à la renverse. Zack, sortit enfin de sa léthargie de stupeur, n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour accourir vers le blessé, la matéria électrique bien en main. Mais quand il reconnut le visage évanoui du courageux combattant, ce fut au tour de ses yeux de s'embraser, réclamant une inconnue jusqu'à présent envie de revanche. Le grand mollusque se mit à gronder d'agonie et faisait agiter ses bras mous sur la surface de l'eau, l'éclaboussant au passage.

Les doigts du grand brun maintenant ténébreux se resserrèrent sur le concentré de magie. Quelle veine, il lui manquait si peu pour donner un magnifique FoudreX. Le blondinet avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Une chose en tout cas était sûre. Ce soir, c'était calamar grillé.

_-_

Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je me rabats sur la romance, les scènes d'actions sont vraiment d'un ennui xD Je n'y crois pas, enfin un chapitre qui laisse un peu de suspense quant au pourquoi du comment de qui.

Je vous avais prévenu que ça tapait pas dans la romance cette fois-ci, hormis les pensées de Zack. J'espère ceci dit avoir réussi à vous faire sourire en contrepartie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cloudy revient en force dans le chapitre VI xD Mais pour ça il va falloir attendre un peu, avec la rentrée en plus… Disons, Toussaint ? XD Naa, restez, je plaisantais. J'espère sincèrement vous donner la suite qui est censée, je dit bien censée vous tenir un pitit peu en haleine d'ici une ou deux semaines maxi. Bwi, je sais je suis lente. Mais je préfère nettement prendre mon temps d'écrire des chapitres assez long plutôt que vous bazarder quelque chose sans queue ni tête n.n Demandez déjà à Miss Kazu, le stress que m'a procuré ce chapitre, la frayeur que m'a fait Works, j'ai bien cru que tout allait être effacé XD

C'était mine de rien très dur de rester fidèle au mieux au caractère de Zack quand il est avec quelqu'un d'autre que Cloud, qui de plus est une personne qui n'existe pas oO

Si vous avez un Rozel aussi prévenant et je dirais assez important pour la relation Zack/Cloud, remerciez KimieVII. A l'origine, je ne pensais pas lui donner un rôle aussi important. Et puis finalement, il est très bien comme intermédiaire, merci à toi Kim pour l'idée (et encore joyeux anniversaire !).

Pour la peur du noir, j'ai fait des recherches et c'était la kénophobie qui revenait le plus souvent, avec l'achluophobie (qu'on confond souvent à tort avec la claustrophobie) nn"

Sur ce, gros bisous à vous et à la prochaine ! xXx


	6. Comme un changement de programme

**_Auteur :_** Il y a des jours où l'on remet son moi profond en question... x)

**_Titre :_** Et la vie coule entre nos doigts...  
**_  
Genre :_** Romance/Humour (Oh bonheur, la romance est de retour xD)  
**_  
Rating :_** T, T, T et encore T, loupé pour ce chapitre le M.  
**_  
Pairing :_** Sans rire, vous vous posiez encore la question ? Zack/Rozel, histoire de faire flipper tout le monde x)  
**_  
Disclaimer & Base :_** SkouareAinixe, de son jeu Failleneule Phantaizie Sèveun. Quoi, même le détournement de nom ça marche pas ? TT Mais euh, je veux Zacky pour mwa, c'est pas Fair-play XP

**_Note : _**Sollicitation neuronale d'une journée complète, ça vous tue un auteur x) Mais j'ai fini par trouver cette rareté qu'est le temps personnel, voyez vous nn" Une chose que j'avais totalement oubliée de faire pour les précédents chapitres : aillez l'extrême obligeance de me pardonner pour les fautes grammaticales, verbales, de goût et de cucu-la-pralinerie (my mog non, j'espère pas, pas de fleur bleue pour moi). Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous repêche à la fin xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-  
**_Chapitre VI - Comme un changement de programme  
_**_-_

"Je t'en prie, reviens vite à Nibelheim. Mon enfant…SOLDAT ou non, je m'en moque, tu m'entends ? Je m'en moque éperdument ! Tant que tu reviennes, un jour…"

_"Cloud ? Cloud, réponds-moi s'il te plait. Bon sang, ne me laisse pas, CLOUD !"_

_"Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Nous ferons de notre mieux, je vous l'assure. Mais vous devriez vous reposer, vous savez…"_

_"Tu seras toujours mon Cloudinou d'amour à moi, mon chéri. Même si tu grandis. Même si tu m'oublies. Même si tu échoues… Cloud. Petit nuage, toi qui pleut d'amour sur ma vie…"_

_"Cloud, je te jure que si tu pars sans moi, j'irai en enfer pour te tuer une seconde fois."_

_"Ses blessures sont dangereuses, mais pas mortelles, fort heureusement. Soyez sans crainte, votre ami s'en remettra."_

_"Mon fils, mon seul et unique… Tu veux déjà me quitter pour partir dans l'armée ? A si peu de printemps, je ne serais même plus là pour te les souhaiter... Je hais la guerre plus que tout. Mais je t'aimerai jusqu'au bout. Alors reviens. Reviens vite. Car…"_

_  
"…Je t'aime…"_

Cette même dernière pensée revenait, sans cesse, en une éternelle rengaine , une douce ritournelle dans son esprit embrumé. Encore, et encore, elle se noyait dans ses souvenirs et puis revenait, triomphante, afin de troubler son âme tandis que son corps lui était douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas. Que de telles paroles viennent de sa mère n'allait en rien pour le déranger, ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Non. Une chose le préoccupait beaucoup plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu cette phrase non pas d'une seule voix mais de deux.

Il ne parvenait pas à les différencier distinctement. Les bouts de mots qui revenaient en écho harmonisaient les deux paroles comme une seule. Comme un duo chanterait un affectueux refrain. Mais cette voix plus grave, au ton masculin, celle qui contrastait malgré tout tant avec l'autre, plus claire et maternelle… Serait-ce celle de son père ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir quelques souvenirs de lui. Il était tellement jeune quand il l'avait quitté pour un autre monde. Sans douleur et sans peine. Un monde ailleurs, dans les profondeurs de la Planète.

Alors qu'il voulut ouvrir péniblement les yeux, une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla et le fit aussitôt changer d'avis. Était-il au paradis, rejoindre ce père inconnu ? Un bruit métallique parvint à ses oreilles. Drôle de paradis tout de même. A moins d'être à celui des ferrailles, il ne trouvait aucune autre solution que celle d'être encore en vie. Mais comment ? A son grand effarement , il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait concerner les évènements derniers. Si ce n'était qu'il s'était senti mourir d'avance avant que quelque chose n'intervint. Ou ne le sauve, qui pouvait savoir. Mais rien, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Son effroi lui fit ouvrir de manière brusque les yeux, chose à laquelle les néons se firent un plaisir de lui rappeler sa récente léthargie et son intransigeance à la lumière. Plus péniblement alors, il habitua ses yeux à cet éclairage nouveau même si ses paupières ne désiraient que de s'abattre, revenir dans l'obscurité. Et ne plus penser à la souffrance qu'endurait son corps.

Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il inspecta les alentours ou du moins tout ce qui était à sa portée visuelle. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que des murs de bois l'encadraient pour lui offrir un espace assez petit tandis qu'un rideau blanc était tiré sur toute une surface pour plus d'intimité. Mais de l'intimité pour quelle raison, au juste ? Des commodes de taille variée étaient disposées un peu partout, sur lesquelles reposaient de multiples objets en métal, pas toujours des plus rassurants. Non loin, une étagère était remplie de livres aux schémas compliqués à en juger leur couverture. D'essayer de déchiffrer les gros titres lui donnait mal au crâne. Ana…to…mie ? Ne manquait décidément plus qu'il tombe dans une base de nécrophile.

Ce furent les rayons crépusculaires du soleil à travers la fenêtre qui l'intriguaient le plus cependant. Il se rappelait peu à peu. Ne faisait-il pas nuit la dernière fois qu'il était conscient ? Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à retomber de nouveau ? Songeant qu'il devait bien être inutile de réfléchir convenablement pour le moment, il se releva laborieusement sur un coude d'une large surface qui se révélait être un lit un peu trop plat pour être douillet. Sa tête tournait et lui donnait une migraine bien pire que n'importe quel Gong de Guerre pourrait lui marteler le crâne jusqu'à la confusion. Il avait l'impression qu'elle céderait s'il ne la supportait pas d'une main, c'en devenait insupportable.

Et lorsque son regard vague se posa sur son avant-bras gauche et son torse, nu de surcroît, ses belles orbes bleutées auparavant si endormies s'agrandirent soudain, quelques claires mèches indociles se hérissèrent. De larges bandages recouvraient solidement ces surfaces d'où s'échappaient de temps à autre une sorte de fumée immatérielle, de halo bienfaisant aux tons verts pâles. Il finit alors par comprendre. Un cabinet de médecin.

Et en parlant de médecin, celui-ci attendait patiemment sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la petite pièce et un sourire bienveillant occupa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son patient était réveillé. Le blond fixa l'homme un moment, prenant le temps d'assimiler qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, pas d'une chose à tentacules gluants. Seulement, pourquoi pensait-il à une telle comparaison ? Ses souvenirs étaient tellement flous…Un perpétuel bruit de pas qui semblait provenir de derrière le grand rideau parvint à ses oreilles et attira sa curiosité.

Mais le docteur fut plus rapide et se rapprocha de son lit, tranquille, un carnet de notes dans une main.

"Bienvenue parmi nous. Jeune homme, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"J'ai…j'ai déjà connu des jours meilleurs" répondit faiblement Cloud.

L'homme lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

"Oh, j'ose imaginer. Votre ami aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que la maison allait s'effondrer sous le poids de son inquiétude" plaisanta t-il.

"Mon…ami…?"

"Doux euphémisme, si vous voulez mon avis. Il refusait même que je le soigne pour rester à votre chevet. "Je vous préviens, je suis têtu" m'avait-il dit. Pas de chance pour lui, moi aussi. Je n'avais pas le choix que de le mettre dans la salle d'à côté pour que mon assistante prenne soin de lui et qu'il évite de se faire un sang d'encre aussi profond. Ce pourquoi d'ailleurs il doit tourner comme un lion en cage à l'heure actuelle."

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit, les pas que le blessé avait remarqué s'arrêtèrent tandis qu'une voix abattue s'éleva, son ton mal assuré trahissant son tourment.

"Docteur, vous avez l'intention de me narguer en parlant tout seul encore longtemps ou… Eh, une seconde. Non, ne me dites pas que vous avez eu l'audace de ne pas me prévenir… Vous voulez me tuer d'angoisse, ma parole."

Cloud sursauta avec la force dans ses muscles qui lui restait à l'entente de cette voix bien trop anxieuse qu'elle ne pouvait l'être d'ordinaire. A dire vrai, il ne l'avait jamais entendue de cette manière. Ca n'était pourtant rien en comparaison de son cœur qui lui prouvait un peu trop brutalement qu'il était bien en vie en cognant fort contre sa poitrine, le forçant à se la tenir d'une main en dépit de ses blessures qui le firent grimacer quand il les pressa involontairement. Un détail lui échappait.

Stresse, honte, affliction, désolation, remord. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé envahi par tous ces sentiments. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il était en tort en plus d'en avoir causé. Et de voir le grand jeune homme qui venait de pousser le rideau pour pouvoir passer le mit davantage mal à l'aise. N'y tenant plus, Cloud baissa son regard sur le côté afin de le poser sur une latte de plancher. Combien de taches de bois pouvait-il bien y avoir…?

Zack resta sans voix quand il aperçut son blondinet enfin réveillé. Il n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes, mais il s'y était attendu. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas débordant d'énergie et ses omoplates ne pouvaient que trop le lui confirmer. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il soit conscient et le brun en était infiniment soulagé. Ceci dit, il n'osait pas bouger, esquisser le moindre mouvement, le regard lagon partagé entre la frustration et la déception. Il aurait voulu, oh qu'il aurait voulu le prendre de tout son cœur dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement fait peur quand il l'avait vu s'évanouir, le goût amer de vengeance qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là l'effrayait encore quand il y repensait.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter autant, de ressentir cette envie de tuer pour quelque chose, souhaiter de toute âme la mort d'un être vivant. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il avait vu Cloud dans un état aussi critique. Il aurait pu achever cette immonde bestiole par devoir, afin d'éviter que des Costaliens ne se fassent agresser à leur tour. Seulement là, il en avait bel et bien fait une affaire personnelle et c'était ça qui l'avait tant abasourdi . Effrayé, même.

Le fond de sagesse qui lui restait lui commandait, à contre-cœur, de ne pas aller l'enlacer, même avec une si bonne raison. Le blond avait des zones recouvertes d'ecchymoses, il ne voulait surtout pas lui fait plus de mal qu'il ne pouvait déjà en ressentir. Zack ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Il se sentait tellement fautif, tellement désolé pour ce qui lui était arrivé qu'il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. A quoi pouvait bien penser Cloud ? Il voulait tant le savoir.

Finalement, il s'avança d'un pas timide vers le fond de la petite pièce et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit. Toutefois, là où il pensait pouvoir agir, l'appeler, ramener ce regard bleu qui l'avait manqué sur le sien, il se s'était retrouvé totalement démuni. Dans un grand effort, il racla sonorement sa gorge pour ne sortir qu'un faible et étouffé petit mot.

"Cloud…"

L'effet fut tout autant immédiat qu'imprévu. L'interpellé mit un temps à relever sa tête, comme un enfant qu'on viendrait de gronder et qu'on demanderait à voir dans les yeux. Mais la voix de Zack lui semblait douce et chaleureuse. Et puis… Il lui avait tant manqué. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était bien celle-ci, ou alors ses joues à la teinte cramoisie n'auraient plus aucune signification. Il s'était sentit si seul, dans les abîmes de ses réminiscences, perdu dans les paroles, parmi d'autres, pleines d'amour de sa mère… Pourtant, c'était comme s'il tombait du haut du dernier étage de la tour Shin-Ra lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène lui offrait un sourire qu'il n'espérait pas et qu'il ne pensait pas recevoir, encore moins de sa part. Tendre et sincère, le genre de sourire qui faisait naître un rayon de soleil à l'intérieur de lui. Même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Se pouvait-il donc qu'il ne lui en veuille pas ? Soulagé et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le blond alla sans prévenir se caler contre le torse de son ami qu'il enserra craintivement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance. Il était loin de savoir que Zack avait le même regard qu'un Tomberry effarouché tandis que ses mains, quelque peu tremblantes, se mirent à serrer à leur tour le corps du blond tout contre lui.

Heureux, il n'était que trop heureux. Complètement sonné mais heureux et rien d'autre ne lui importait alors. Il sentait le corps du blond frissonner sous ses doigts et sa tête blonde qui s'était si précipitamment enfouie dans son cou, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui le caressaient agréablement lui donnaient la chair de poule. La situation ne dura pas plus d'une quinzaine de secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour Zack qui se sentait complètement revigoré, le petit "Aïeuh…" de Cloud qui en avait oublié ses blessures et la présence du médecin, au sourire attendri par la scène, n'allant en rien pour faire prolonger cet instant.

Le blond se dégagea sans brusquerie de l'étreinte du SOLDAT et resta assis, sans bouger, sans ciller et sans même regarder Zack une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, Zack le lui avait bien fait la même chose au bord de la mer. Différence près qu'il avait agit ainsi pour le réconforter, pas pour… Intérêt personnel ? Non, il s'était sentit terriblement coupable et désolé pour ce qui avait bien pu arriver et le conduire dans un pareil endroit, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi il s'était sentit si bien, bien au delà de son apaisement procuré…

"Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi nous…" commença t-il, ne sachant par où commencer.

"Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, apparemment" constata le docteur d'une voix compatissante en relevant la tête de ses notes qu'il lisait attentivement. "J'ignore si vous étiez au courant, un attentat a été commis avant-hier dans l'après-midi au réacteur sous-marin de Junon."

"Avant-hier ?" répéta Cloud, alarmé tandis que les paroles de Rozel lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, lors d'un repas.

"En comptant aujourd'hui, cela faisait presque deux jours que tu ne te réveillais pas" expliqua Zack soudainement beaucoup plus sombre.

"Or, bien que réparé très rapidement, ceci n'a pas empêché à une créature sous-marine génétiquement modifiée à la Makô, une variété de poulpe pour être plus précis, de s'échapper de ce gigantesque aquarium. Il aurait dérivé d'après les rapports vers l'Ouest jusqu'à se trouver sur les côtes de Costa del Sol. Ironiquement, c'est une chance qu'il soit tombé sur des SOLDAT. La Compagnie Shin-Ra aurait eu bien des problèmes si jamais cet animal s'en serait pris à des habitants ou des touristes. Comprenez malgré tout que c'est un accident intolérable" reprit le docteur dans un long soupir.

"Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi je…"

"Vayne" acheva le brun en serrant les poings sur le matelas. Je ne sais pas comment il a bien pu faire pour être au courant de la présence de ce monstre. Et d'ailleurs, je ne préfère pas le savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il t'aurait emmené de force sur la plage pour une plaisanterie de son goût lorsque Rozel t'avait laissé seul dehors quelques instants."

Cloud, au fur et à mesure des paroles, sentit ses souvenirs plus ou moins flous revenir. La douleur au bras qu'il avait eu quand cette brute l'avait tiré sans ménagement. Ses paroles pleines de sarcasmes, son horrible rire.

_"Alors fillette, on dirait que Zack ne veut plus de toi. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ?… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi…. On va bien s'amuser, ce soir. Je me chargerai du coup de grâce si tu survis après ça. Un coup que tu ne pourras pas oublier, hein Arsal ?…" _

Que voulait-il dire par "Zack ne veut plus de toi" ? Les bouts ne collaient pas entre eux, il lui en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus.

"Rozel s'est chargé d'appeler la Compagnie qui nous a envoyé un hélico de secours pour la clinique qui pouvait se charger de nous au plus vite. Pas forcément la plus proche mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas celle qui se retrouvera saturée un jour…"

Le docteur lui envoya un regard sévère mêlé de reproche.

"Mais Vayne, cet imbécile dont je passerai tous les noms plus appropriés à son égard n'avait pas prévu une chose cependant, et je dois dire que moi-même je ne m'y attendais pas. Là où tu lui en a bouché un coin et où il pensait assurer ta mort en te donnant une épée de SOLDAT et non un fusil, il se trouve que tu t'en sors cent fois mieux avec une lame entre tes mains. Mes félicitations" reprit Zack en finissant cela dit sur un grand sourire d'approbation.

"Une épée ? Mais je… Je ne me suis jamais servie d'une épée. Jamais !" répondit Cloud, sous le choc de cette révélation.

"C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que donne une limite de toi, ce doit être magnifique. Quand je pense que ce mollusque t'a interrompu en pleine action…"

"Zack, tu m'écoutes ? Comment pourrais-je briser une limite sans en ayant jamais utilisé une épée de ma vie !"

"Parce que tu dois être fait pour être un épéiste, pas une unité d'infanterie au fusil. Moi qui trouvais que tu t'en sortais déjà bien avec les armes à feu… Tiens, ceci est à toi" dit Zack en sortant une petite boule de sa poche.

"Oh. Cette matéria de foudre…"

"Cette matéria Foudre comme tu dis est quand même à son dernier stade et sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu achever le travail que tu avais déjà sérieusement commencé. Elle te revient de droit" assura t-il en la lui donnant dans la main.

Le médecin s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour intervenir et s'adresser aux deux hommes qui, automatiquement, se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

"Puisque vous en parlez, vos bandages sont fait de tissu spécial imprégné de fragments de matéria restauratrice, d'où ce halo vert qui en ressort de temps à autre. Monsieur Strife, j'ai bien l'impression que votre corps réagit très vite à la Makô. Ce sera un avantage pour cette fois-là mais veillez à ce que ça ne devienne pas un inconvénient dans votre vie, un empoisonnement pourrait vous être fatal."

"Entendu, monsieur. Mais… _nos _bandages ? Zack, ne me dis pas que…" commença à s'inquiéter le blond.

Zack ne préféra pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, il se releva du lit et s'affaira à retirer lentement son tee-shirt, prenant minutieusement le soin de détacher chacun de ses mouvements tandis que Cloud ne le lâchait désormais plus du regard, bien trop effrayé, bien trop inquiet. Et la vue du grand pansement qui entourait les omoplates et le haut du dos du grand brun ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Inutile. Il n'était qu'une personne inutile et sans mérite.

Non seulement il s'était stupidement laissé entraîné par Vayne sans réussir à lui tenir tête une seule fois. Si faible, si vulnérable. Mais Zack était également blessé, et par sa faute. Serait-il doué un jour à ne pas être un tel poids, un fardeau aussi inutile pour les autres ? Cloud en doutait profondément. Quand les chocobos auront des dents, sans doute, ou qu'il pleuvra des gils… La vue que lui donnait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'encre était de trop pour lui.

"Je suis…désolé…" finit-il par laisse échapper, tout en cachant de honte sa tête dans ses genoux.

"Cloud ?" l'appela Zack d'une voix intriguée.

Un simple coup d'œil observateur suffit pour lui faire comprendre que son ami semblait s'enfoncer dans une déprime et une sous-estime qui n'avaient alors pas d'égales lorsque c'était lui qui les entamait. Zack avait bien essayé de lui donner ce qui lui manquait le plus dans son caractère, la confiance en soi autrement dit. Les efforts n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été vains, depuis que le blondinet le fréquentait, il arrivait très bien à prendre certaines choses d'un œil positif, allant même jusqu'à reconnaître quelques unes de ses -maigres, selon lui- capacités. Mais Cloud finissait toujours par faire une rechute de rabaissement et une occasion aussi propice que celle-ci ne pouvait pas y échapper. Alors qu'il n'en était pas même responsable…

"Cloud… Ce ne sont que de simples égratignures" assura Zack en remettant son vêtement et en se rasseyant sur un bord du lit.

"Égratignures, c'est vous qui le dites…" souffla le médecin qui s'apprêtait à disparaître sous le grand rideau blanc dans un "Ah ces jeunes, franchement".

Zack lui lança un regard réprobateur. _C'est pas le moment de me contredire !_ pensa t-il avec exaspération. Il tourna la tête vers le blond. S'il était au courant, non, s'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle on lui avait proposé de faire un tour dehors, il ne réagirait sûrement pas de la même manière, c'était certain. Il se devait de tout lui raconter, expliquer par la même occasion, et ce le plus tôt possible. Car au fond de lui, il espérait que Cloud n'avait pas été insensible à cet épisode aussi stupide de sa vie.

Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur une de ses épaules qu'il tapota gentiment tandis que son autre main lui tendait son tee-shirt qu'il avait attrapé au pied du lit.

"Spiky, s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser, ce n'est pas toi."

"Et pourquoi ? Je ne…"

"…sers à rien."

"Et je n'attire…"

"…que des ennuis. C'est bon, tu as finis ?" le charria t-il pendant que Cloud enfilait tant bien que mal ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Bon, surtout en mal en fait.

"Non. Je pourrais continuer si je n'étais pas… coincé" admit le blond en se battant avec sa manche droite en évitant un maximum de se faire mal tout seul pour un rien.

Zack rit un peu devant la scène. Ce que son petit Chocobo pouvait être mignon, si seulement il avait un appareil photo, mémoriser cette instant si poignant… Non, c'était méchant, voyons. Mais le brun était déjà partit dans un délire de poulet jaune quand il se décida enfin à aider son ami à s'habiller correctement. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il la chance de pouvoir l'aider ainsi chaque jour ? Eh, il fallait bien trouver un point positif à tout quand on était doté d'un esprit Fair, pourtant pas toujours si juste que ça. Mais ça, ça n'était qu'un détail. Parmi tant d'autres.

"Bah, de toute façon, je suis un cas désespéré, point barre" conclut Cloud avec un fatalisme forcé.

"Tiens, celle-là, je ne la connaissais pas."

"Tu aurais au moins pu la contester ou je vais franchement finir par la croire…" se lamenta le blond dans un petit sourire à son adresse cependant.

"Monsieur Cloud, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne et qu'il n'y a pas de points dessus qui ne tiennent."

"Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire…?"

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu te donnes la peine de tout casser ? Allez, sois optimiste. Je n'ai jamais connu une personne qui se sous-estimait aussi bien que toi !"

"Parce que c'est censé me rassurer peut-être ?"

"Non, ça c'est parce que tu l'as bien cherché" répliqua Zack en ébouriffant joyeusement ses cheveux.

"C'est pas de ma faute" bouda Cloud.

"C'est vrai…" soupira étrangement le brun.

Cloud s'était assis en appui sur ses genoux, les mains entre ses deux cuisses, une expression d'incompréhension sur son doux visage qu'il avait levé vers lui.

"Zack ?"

L'appelé, dont le regard avait divagué un instant ailleurs, reporta son attention sur son ami. Par Léviathan, qu'il était adorable. Une bouille d'amour aux yeux intrigués à laquelle il aurait juré que des oreilles de chat lui iraient à la perfection. Un Cloud sur le dos, ronronnant de plaisir et les yeux mi-clos, telle fut l'image qui s'incrusta sans crier garde dans ses pensées. Et là, toutes les gifles mentales qu'il avait pu se retenir de se mettre étaient revenues à vive allure pour une pensée aussi perverse.

Mais ses lèvres étaient à présent si proches des siennes qu'il ne s'étonnait plus d'avoir des idées aussi déplacées. Pire encore, il sentait le rouge envahir ses joues, brasiers ambulants, que même le village Glaçon, il en était persuadé, aurait pu en fondre. Il aurait tant voulu les goûter, ces lèvres si proches et si lointaines à la fois, il ne comptait plus les fois où il en rêvait, de jour comme de nuit. Juste un baiser, un seul. Et faire comme si de rien n'était. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas le droit.

Mais juste un baiser, le voler et puis c'est tout. Juste les sceller, le temps d'un échange. Les déguster, le temps d'une danse enflammée. Ce serait si court, mais tant qu'il puisse l'embrasser, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Et l'allonger, parcourir un nouveau monde que serait son corps. Pour s'en aller. Le temps de s'aimer. A nouveau. Et ne plus rien penser. Qu'à ce temps-là…

Zack détourna furieusement la tête sur le côté opposé. A quoi diable était-il en train de penser ? Comment pouvait-il oser ? Un tel comportement n'arrangea pas l'incompréhension de Cloud, loin de là.

"Zack, tu es sûr que ça va bien ?"

"Non, euh oui, enfin non, je t'assure mais oui quand même et… et zut."

"Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi claire que celle-ci, merci" ironisa t-il.

"On dirait bien que tu as repris du poil de la bête" sourit timidement Zack qui, en repensa à un chat, baissa aussitôt le regard.

"Je pense que c'est grâce à toi que je le dois."

"Hmf, grâce à moi, hein…" répéta Zack, tout bas.

Le blond aurait bien voulu l'asséner de question pour une attitude aussi subitement taciturne si le médecin n'était pas revenu, une main enserrant quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient tous les deux pas à discerner alors que l'autre n'avait pas quitté son calepin. L'homme les jugea d'un regard complice avant de s'avancer vers le plus âgé des deux jeunes hommes.

"Monsieur Fair, c'est bien ça ? C'est pour vous" dit-il en lui donnant ce qu'il avait gardé dans une de ses mains, un petit trousseau de clés.

"Des clés ?" s'étonna Zack. "Pour quoi faire ?"

"Une femme de la Shin-Ra m'a chargée de vous faire passer ceci. Elles vous permettront d'accéder à un gîte à la sortie du village, non loin des côtes. La Shiva Serenity, normalement éclairée pour pouvoir vous guider."

"Estimons-nous heureux de ne pas avoir à loger dans la Hadès Penalty…"

"J'ai hélas bien peur que vos congés s'achèveront là-bas" s'expliqua le médecin, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal" intervint alors Cloud dans un soupir de soulagement.

"Parfait, tant mieux dans ce cas ! Laissez les bandages faire effet durant toute la journée de demain, d'ici deux jours vous pourrez alors les retirer sans aucun souci. Une trousse à pharmacie adéquate se trouve dans votre logis mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter si problème il y a."

"Message reçu" acquiesça vivement Zack sur un mouvement militaire de la main.

"Bien, bien. N'oubliez pas, jeune Fair, que vous êtes vous-même blessés. Tâchez donc de ne pas trop en faire…"

"Je paraît si casse-cou que ça ?" demanda l'intéressé en se grattant la nuque.

"Je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire" répliqua aussitôt Cloud, impartial au mieux.

"Cloudy, c'est trop gentil… Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup, docteur, de vous être occupé de nous."

"Avec grand plaisir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, bien sûr" certifia le médecin avec un sourire.

Zack le lui rendit et resserra les clés entre ses doigts. Seuls, ils allaient enfin être seuls, sans personne pour les déranger. La semaine avait déjà été suffisamment entamée comme ça. Le brun se leva alors afin de se mettre face à Cloud. Ce dernier, tout d'abord pas très sûr de comprendre ce que son ami comptait faire en se mettant ainsi, eut à peine le temps de saisir qu'il le mettait debout avec une précaution toute particulière, un bras passa sous son aisselle droite pendant que son bras gauche se souleva pour se retrouver sur l'épaule de Zack.

Cloud sentit ses jambes trembler quand il fut sur pieds. Sa tête lui tournait, il lui semblait qu'à tout moment, il allait s'écrouler. Raison pour laquelle Zack ne le lâcha pas.

"Attends, tu comptes…"

"T'aider de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à destination" acheva le brun tout sourire en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment. "Et ne me parle pas de fierté masculine ni d'honneur, s'il te plait, ce serait très vilain."

"Orgueil ?" tenta le blond.

"Non plus ! Bien, docteur Farwell, bonne euh…"

"Soirée, monsieur Fair. Soirée. Vous commencez à perdre la notion du temps à ce que je vois. Mais ceci est compréhensible après les évènements qui vous sont arrivés. A vous de même, et bon rétablissement !"

Zack hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir et franchit la porte gentiment ouverte par l'assistante à qu'il salua de la même manière, sans trop de sentiments cependant. Non mais sans rire, elle avait osé lui faire des piqûres en plus. Blasphème ! Pas qu'il trouvait ça douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, voyons… Mais allez donc vous prendre des injections de makô et n'importe quelle aiguille vous donnerait de quoi avoir envie de suivre une cure thérapeutique dans les temples d'Utaï.

La nuit qui s'annonçait clairement dans le ciel surprenait toujours Cloud, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ait pu rester près de deux jours dans un état inconscient. Néanmoins, une chose le surprit davantage quand il balaya du regard ce qui se présentait devant lui. Des petites maisons, des cabanes même, les entouraient, elles et les douces lumières qui en sortaient par leurs fenêtres. Un calme apaisant régnait sur ce village. Ce n'était pas le genre de silence qui rendait l'atmosphère tout de suite plus angoissante mais un silence reposant, avec pour seul bruit le bruit lointain des vagues qui roulaient, ricochaient, le tout sur une paisible musique rassurante. Les rues de sables étaient désertes, pas un seul chat à l'horizon. A la place, un unique petit chiot, qui s'était trouvé pour niche, dans un coin reculé, un grand carton renversé. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de découper un trou sur une surface afin qu'il puisse y rentrer et quelques os avaient été déposés à l'entrée. L'animal ne devait pas être malheureux.

"Où sommes-nous, au juste ?" demanda inévitablement Cloud qui, même en révisant sa géographie, ne connaissait rien de cet endroit.

"Dans un trou paumé qui a de quoi me faire ravaler tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire sur Gongaga."

"En d'autres termes…?"

"Mideel, la cité non pas des Anciens mais bien des vieux. Comme tout bon patelin qui se respecte" reprit Zack sur un ton joyeux pointé légèrement de sarcasmes. Très légèrement.

"T'es jamais content."

"Ah mais-si-mais-si-mais-si. J'aime les trous perdus, il ne te reste juste qu'à prier pour que la télévision ne te lâche pas ou là, tu es franchement mais alors franchement mal barré, question occupation. Quoique, ont-ils au moins la télévision ici ? J'en doute sincèrement… Tu savais que l'ennui faisait parti des causes principales de mortalité dans des endroits comme celui-ci ?"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu as bien passé toute ton enfance à Gongaga et tu n'en n'est pas mort pour autant. Tout comme moi, Nibelheim ne m'a pas tué."

"Encore heureux."

"…"

"Hem. Alors euh, c'est très joli tout ça mais…Shiva Serenity, j'ai beau regarder les rares panneaux, je ne vois rien" admit Zack. "Magasin d'armes, clinique, pharmacie, école… Non, ils ont une école, je n'y crois pas. Boutique de matéria…"

"On t'a déjà dit que le sens de l'orientation n'était pas ton point fort, à tout hasard ?" soupira Cloud.

"En toute honnêteté, oui" se plaignit le brun en repensant à ce fâcheux souvenir.

"Le gîte est à bord de mer, non ? Or la sortie du village d'où le bruit des vagues provient est tout juste à gauche, pourquoi tu t'embêtes à lire des panneaux ?"

Zack le considéra un moment d'un regard faussement vexé qui s'attendrit finalement peu de secondes après. Après un clin d'œil qui mit le blond soudain mal à l'aise, il prit la direction que ce dernier lui avait proposée, l'entraînant à un rythme adapté. L'obscurité de la nuit gagnait de plus en plus en terrain, et la forêt qui les bordait, les ombres de ses grands arbres qui la composaient, n'allaient en rien pour les arranger. La cadence de leurs pas se faisait ainsi de plus en plus lente et Zack se forçait à scruter la moindre parcelle de terre qu'ils parcouraient afin d'éviter de tomber sur un obstacle. Attentif au moindre ralentissement qui pouvait provenir de sa droite, l'aîné des deux hommes se sentait faiblir progressivement.

Un point lumineux au loin lui donna du courage, penser à un lit chaud et douillet le motiva d'autant plus et il ne put réprimer un soupir de fatigue. Le silence s'était fait roi depuis le début de leur marche. Un silence quelque peu oppressant, même si justifié par leur épuisement. Si bien qu'à mi-chemin, Cloud à qui les jambes ne voulaient en supporter davantage, s'échappa sans prévention des bras de Zack et tomba à terre sur les genoux, la respiration haletante. L'épéiste s'agenouilla aussitôt, la mine inquiète.

"Cloud, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je ne sens plus mes jambes" avoua le blond, déconcerté.

Zack se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen de l'emmener jusqu'à la résidence privée le plus efficacement et surtout le moins douloureusement possible. Le porter sur son dos aurait pu être une solution, si seulement lui-même n'était pas blessé à cet endroit…Finalement, le brun eut bien une idée au bout d'un court laps de temps, une idée qu'il avait dû avoir dès le début et qu'il tentait de refouler, sans succès. Et aussi insolite pouvait-elle paraître, il n'avait pas d'autres choix en tête.

Cloud, qui ne rêvait que d'atterrir dans les bras de Morphée, s'était alors attendu à tout hormis qu'une paire de bras, autre que celle de la divinité désirée, vienne carrément à le soulever, une main posée sous son fessier, l'autre calée contre son épaule gauche. Instinctivement, les siennes allèrent s'accrocher autour du cou de son porteur attentionné qui lui affichait un sourire rayonnant.

"Princesse, je crois que vous avez là toutes les raisons du monde de faire une pétition pour la fierté masculine."

"Zack… Et toi ?"

"Oh, tu veux me porter ?" le taquina Zack en reprenant la marche.

Il estimait avoir déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin et cette simple pensée lui donnait encore plus d'entrain.

"Baka, je veux dire… Toi aussi tu es blessé ! Pose-moi par terre !"

"Hors de question, jouvencelle."

Le blond soupira longuement et nicha sa tête un peu plus contre le cou du brun, tandis que les longues mèches d'ébènes qui se confondraient avec la nuit l'entouraient et le protégeaient du vent. Aussi cocasse pouvait être la situation, il ne pouvait que reconnaître se sentir bien ainsi, tout contre lui. Zack faisait des pauses tout au long du chemin qu'il restait, souffler un coup pour mieux reprendre. Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Cloud ne sente pas son cœur défier la vitesse de la nouvelle Hardy Daytona…

"Djess. Pourquoi ?" finit par demander simplement le blond avec un once d'incertitude dans la voix, tandis que ses lèvres touchaient presque sa peau.

Zack parut surpris au point qu'il en manqua de sursauter, puis son visage se radoucit, teinté malgré tout de dégoût. Alors son cadet avait finit par se souvenir… Autant profiter de l'aubaine pour ne plus avoir à en reparler ensuite.

"Tu dois être au courant que les rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet, notre sujet devrais-je dire, ne sont pas forcément des plus plaisantes, non ?"

"Oui…" répondit Cloud avec amertume.

"J'ai donc trouvé ça plus réfléchi de me tourner vers lui pour ce gage aussi crétin."

"Hmm… Mais c'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de gage ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer sans qu'il puisse penser que tout cela n'était encore que de sa faute, ce qui était totalement faux ? Il trouvait ça impossible.

"A notre arrivée, Vayne t'aurait sans doute frappé si je n'étais pas intervenu. Ce rouquin a profité de l'occasion. Un gage si je me mettais dans l'histoire, tu parles d'un cadeau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me défier…"

"Hmm…"

"Tu m'en veux ?" tenta Zack, anxieux.

Pour toute réponse, Cloud s'agrippa un peu plus à son cou tout en secouant doucement la tête d'un signe négatif. Le brun sentait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rétablir son poids équitablement dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Incorrigible, définitivement incorrigible._

Zack acheva avec des difficultés de plus en plus prononcées le trajet qu'il lui restait à parcourir afin d'atteindre la résidence qu'il trouvait plus proche selon lui à un grand studio lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près du bâtiment. Quand il fut enfin arrivé à destination, il reposa avec délicatesse son ami au sol pour tenter d'ouvrir d'un geste nerveux la porte à l'aide des clés que lui avait données le médecin. Au bout de trois essais consécutifs, plutôt fructueux quand on pensait qu'il n'y avait que cinq clés sur le trousseau, les deux hommes purent rentrer, Cloud à nouveau dans ses bras. Le jeune blond s'était résigné sans émettre la moindre protestation. A quoi cela aurait-il pu lui servir, il ne l'aurait probablement pas écouté.

Le SOLDAT de première classe ne prit pas même la peine de regarder comment était agencé la cuisine ou le salon ou encore de remarquer avec quelle distinction la Shin-Ra avait pu décorer le gîte. Il chercha du regard quelle serait la porte qui pourrait mener aux chambres et en essaya une au hasard, celle qui lui paraissait la plus logique parmi les trois qui lui étaient proposées. Par chance, elle s'avérait être la bonne et il appuya sur l'interrupteur mural de la pièce.

Là, il se dirigea vers l'unique lit double de la pièce où il voulut déposer le blondinet. Mais Cloud qui s'était réhabitué en un rien de temps à la présence et la chaleur de son corps ne desserra pas son emprise. Un nouveau sourire de bien-être se dessina alors sur les lèvres du brun, sourire qui pourtant se changea rapidement par un visage attristé.

_J'aurais réellement voulu te garder plus près de moi plus longtemps, si tu savais… _

Tendrement mais à regret, il retira ses mains de son cou et l'allongea sur le lit après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures et chaussettes. Cloud grogna légèrement mais se fit vite au matelas moelleux et il s'assoupit avant que Zack n'ait eu le temps de dire Slipel. La petite lampe de chevet sur la commode adjacente allumée, il sortit un instant pour aller éteindre la lumière d'entrée qui les avait guidés ainsi que la première qu'il avait activé dans la chambre. Quand il revint dans cette dernière, il put constater avec un certain étonnement que leurs valises avaient été déposées non loin d'une armoire de bois. Eh bien, la Compagnie avait au moins pensé à ça, c'était rassurant…

Aussi, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et double ou pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir dans le même que Cloud. Il n'y arriverait tout simplement pas. A moins de faire nuit blanche ou de risquer se rapprocher de lui, il ne pouvait pas. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lampe de chevet, la voix du blond le stoppa net sur place.

"Reste…"

"Cloud ?"

"Reste…avec moi" répéta le plus jeune avec une voix ensommeillée.

Interdit , Zack effectua sur lui le même déshabillement sommaire , trop fatigué pour se dévêtir entièrement. Il éteignit finalement la lumière avec paresse sans conviction et s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, tournant le dos à son ami. Comment. Par tous les moutons du monde, comment allait-il pouvoir dormir convenablement ? Il aurait tellement donné pour avoir une Matéria Sceller, se donner le sommeil tout seul pour ne plus rien penser . Être dans le même lit que lui, plus encore que ça l'enchantait déjà énormément, ça risquait même de le traumatiser. A vie, au moins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un chapitre qui a de quoi virer à l'angst dès le début (non je ne déprime pas pourtant xD) pour revirer sur un ton tout de suite plus léger le docteur une fois partit, je trouve toujours ça aussi étrange oO Un peu comme le premier chapitre en fait... Nyah, j'aime les rebondissements, a pu Rozel, a pu Djess, a pu personne, yipee, je vous l'avais dit que je finirais par les virer xD

C'est moi ou mon style a quelque peu changé ? oO Maman, j'ai peur xD

Et un bout du résumé introduit dans un chapitre, un x) Je sais pas pourquoi, je trouvais qu'il collait bien avec l'ambiance alors je l'ai écrit sans même m'en préoccuper... Lena et le subsconscient, de quoi rivaliser avec Freud, franchement xD

KimieVII m'a fait ancré l'abomination de Zack avec les piqûres xD Désolée Kim, c'était trop tentant ce clin d'oeil n.n

Scène coupée :  
Cloud : Et on est où, là ?  
Zack : Erf, Mideel je crois.  
Cloud : Dis-moi, Lena elle connaît sa géographie ? Nan parce que bon, Mideel et Costa, c'est pas la porte à côté quoi... --"  
Len : Mais euh, c'était un hélico à réaction supersonique voyons x) Je voulais Mideel, un point c'est tout ! XP

Erf nn" A la prochaine ! xXx


	7. Peluche sous toutes ses coutures

**_Auteur_** : Elle brille par son absence x)  
**_Titre_** : Et la vie coule entre nos doigts...  
**_Genre_** : Romance/Humour  
**_Rating_** : T ! -sourire sadique-  
**_Pairing_** : Z/C  
**_Disclaimer & Base_** : -pars pleurer devant tant de bishos qui ne sont pas sous sa propriété. Square Enix ne les emportera pas au paradis è.é-  
**_Note_** : En peux plus. Stop. Exténuée. Stop. Chapitre qui m'en a fait baver. Stop. Et pas dans le sens que vous aimeriez -grillés-. Stop. Pas des plus satisfaites à son sujet... .Arrêt. Pourtant bien utile à notre blondie. RIP. Démunie de toute motivation, en manque de consolation T_T Câlin ? n__n  
Vivement le prochain chapitre, celui-ci doit bien être le pire question idées. Fen Kiou so much pour vos reviews, j'aimerais les oublier pour les relire à ma guise et être toujours aussi surprise et heureuse… -en manque d'égo aussi xD- Bonne lecture =) Et en espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçu v.v

-  
Chapitre VII : Peluche adorable sous toutes ses coutures  
-

Il avait beau aimer depuis toujours cet astre du jour, il ne pouvait que pester intérieurement contre ces rayons indésirables qui osaient éclairer si brusquement son beau visage. Injustices de la vie, bonjour… Mais quel rabat-joie tout de même ce soleil, l'interrompre dans un si joli rêve. Un de ceux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire depuis des jours qu'il ne comptait plus. Le goût de sa peau, il aurait aimé s'en souvenir, les expressions de son visage qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir s'ils ne restaient que des amis, elles partaient comme en fumée dans ses pensées. Et tout lui échappait à son réveil, les détails de ses songes, les sentiments, les sensations qu'il trouvait si réels. Il soupira profondément. Que ce soleil aille voir Canyon Cosmo s'il y était !

Il était tout particulièrement dégoûté à l'idée de devoir se lever maintenant qu'il était bel et bien éveillé alors que le lit lui semblait si confortable, si douillet. Si bon. Il ne savait pas si c'était le matelas qui était agréable et mou comme il l'aimait mais il avait l'étrange impression d'être comme entouré par une peluche toute chaude et toute douce malgré des textures de tissus froissés qui se collaient à lui. Peluche qui, en passant, l'empêchait de bouger son bras gauche et dont la respiration paisible se ressentait contre ses côtes. Les pensées du brun se bloquèrent instantanément. Ca n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout chez lui. Zack se résolut quand même à rouvrir ses yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait bien agir à sa guise et décida de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la chose qui provoquait en lui cette si bonne sensation de bien-être. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait aussitôt regretter ce mouvement de tête quand il comprendrait ce qu'était la véritable source de chaleur qui l'entourait. Et qu'il aurait juré saigner du nez face à ce constat.

Il se disait désespérément qu'à la rigueur, s'il dormait encore, il aurait pu admettre l'adorable fait mimi tout plein qu'une peluche puisse respirer, si seulement _le_ traiter de peluche pouvait être approprié. Au lieu de quoi, un corps chaud des plus humains s'était lové tout contre lui, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, un air des plus innocents sur son faciès. Il avait saisit son bras le plus proche de ses deux mains et les plus hautes mèches de ses doux cheveux blonds comme les blés chatouillaient agréablement le cou de Zack. Le rouge et la chaleur avaient alors occupé sans consultation les joues de ce dernier, la cadence de son cœur s'était emballée. Son bas-ventre s'était embrasé.

Cloud dormait d'un sommeil paisible et profond à en juger la façon régulière dont son corps se soulevait et s'abaissait. Son angélique visage d'enfant endormi tira un sourire à Zack qui ne trouvait la scène que trop adorable malgré toutes ses autres pulsions beaucoup moins innocentes qui résidaient en lui. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cloud aurait dormi toute la nuit serré ainsi contre son corps, au delà même de ses blessures sur lesquelles il s'appuyait inconsciemment ? Aussi proche ? Dans le même lit ? La douleur qu'il ressentit soudain dans son dos lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne rêvait décidément pas, lui arrachant une grimace en prime. Zack se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, perdu entre ce qu'il lui arrivait de délicieux, les malentendus que cela pouvaient provoquer, l'envie de préparer le petit-déjeuner, celle de prendre un bol d'air frais marin et celle qui lui semblait la plus belle, rester au lit sans bouger. Il se disait qu'au pire, il pouvait toujours faire semblant de dormir si jamais le Chocobo venait à se poser de sérieuses questions à son lever. Ou serait pris d'une fâcheuse tendance à s'emporter au quart de tour. Non c'était trop lâche, qu'importe les conséquences, il assumerait.

L'homme aux cheveux d'encre remua légèrement des épaules et de la tête pour s'ancrer un peu mieux dans le lit afin d'être au summum du confort tandis que son cadet n'eut pour réaction qu'un faible grognement. Au moins, il ne l'aura pas réveillé. Des questions, il s'en posait à lui tout seul déjà énormément. En toute logique des choses, si l'un d'entre eux se serait jeté sur l'autre dans la nuit ou, plus raisonnablement, lové tout contre, ç'aurait bien été lui. Qu'il ne l'ait d'ailleurs pas fait le rendait bouche bée. Bonheur, il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions… Mais alors qu'un tel rapprochement corporel vienne de la part du blond, ça le laissait sur le derrière. Cloué sur le lit en fait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait pu se passer depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, une heure plus ou moins sans doute. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas vu défiler et il profitait de chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa position. Il contemplait son ami sans se lasser, s'attardait sur les moindres détails visibles de son corps sur lequel il aurait aimé inscrire "chasse gardée" avec toute la puissance de sa passion. Son amour pour lui… Shiva, qu'il aurait aimé le toucher…

Enfin, les jambes et les bras de Cloud commencèrent à s'agiter un peu, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller à son tour, et Zack frémit soudainement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il n'était pas le fautif, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre pour ses oreilles ou pour sa vie tout simplement. Ceci dit, il n'était pas plus convaincu que cela… Le brun n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard du visage de Cloud qui s'éveillait petit à petit. Au bout de quelques brèves minutes, les prunelles bleutées de son ami s'ouvrirent définitivement et la première chose que Cloud put voir fut le sincère sourire rayonnant qu'affichait le brun. Et il se disait qu'il y avait comme quelque chose d'insolite par rapport à d'habitude.

"Bon matin" lui dit Zack d'une voix douce.

Cloud, toujours aussi abasourdi de voir ce jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène dès son réveil ne répondit rien. Une foule de points d'interrogation et de questions qui allaient avec traversèrent à grande vitesse son esprit au point qu'il ne put en retenir que trois d'intelligible : où était-il, pourquoi Zack était-il à côté de lui dans un… lit, et pourquoi était-il collé à lui ? Il déglutit avec difficulté. Collé à lui ?

"Aaah !"

Zack dut se mordre fort la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de rire tandis que Cloud avait fait un brusque sursaut quand il réalisa après maints efforts la complexité de la situation. Rire serait dire qu'il était coupable de la gêne qui habitait désormais les joues du blond, et ça, pour une fois, ça n'était pas le cas. Cloud avait dégagé en un temps record son corps de celui de son meilleur ami, tellement affolé qu'il ne ressentaitt pas la douleur qui provenait de ses ecchymoses encore fraîches sur lesquelles les fragments de makô n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire effet, du moins pas tout de suite. Une drôle d'expression se lisait sur son visage, un mélange d'hébétude et de reproche à la fois qui contrastait avec son air encore un peu endormi.

"Za…Zack ?"

"Tu as l'air ravi de me voir, dis-moi !" le taquina le brun en haussant un sourcil.

"Rassure-moi juste une seconde, tu veux. C'est moi qui… qui… enfin qui…tu vois quoi…"

Le brun le fixa longuement, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"Tout dépends de ce que tu aimerais entendre" finit par lui répondre Zack dans un petit sourire gêné.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le blond comprenne le sous-entendu qui se cachait derrière sa phrase et que ses pommettes passent d'un blanc laiteux matinal à une sorte de rouge vermillions qui se rapprochait non sans succès de la couleur du papier peint des murs.

"Je… je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé !" s'exclama t-il effarouché en manquant presque de tomber de l'autre bord du lit tant il avait reculé par son embarras, emportant le drap avec lui.

De s'apercevoir que Zack ne faisait que le dévorer tendrement des yeux plutôt que d'agir d'une manière plus appropriée à une pareille situation, autrement dit être tout autant embarrassé que lui, ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Qu'il aurait aimé invoquer Titan et s'enfouir dix mètres, non, jusqu'aux entrailles de la terre pour y dissimuler sa honte et sa gêne. Et bon sang, quand diable Zack cessera t-il de le regarder avec autant d'insistance ? Si seulement la nuit avait pu durer plus longtemps, il aurait pu rester blottit sans que personne, ni même lui, ne s'en rende compte… La voix de son compagnon le tira hors de ses pensées parmi lesquelles son esprit s'était permit de divaguer. Non, franchement, Zack dès le réveil, c'était une chose à éviter.

"Eh, calme-toi. Mais j'y pense, peut-être veux-tu revenir ?" l'interrogea chaleureusement Zack en bon optimiste, lui faisant signe de ses mains qu'il y avait de la place près de lui.

"Zack !"

Mauvais calcul. A quoi s'était-il attendu de toute manière…

"T'es bête ou quoi ?" continua le blond, s'énervant presque, et tellement pris de court par une telle proposition qu'il en avait oublié de maîtrisé le ton sévère de sa voix.

"Hmm, ce doit être ça, oui. Bah, ça n'a jamais tué quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas…?"

L'aîné des deux jeunes hommes s'était relevé d'un coup du lit, son visage affichant une neutralité des plus complètes alors qu'il ne faisait que dissimuler magnifiquement son regret, sa déception. N'accordant qu'un regard furtif mais énigmatique au blond qui s'en voulait déjà, il finit par quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Cloud, désormais seul dans la petite chambre, frappa soudain le matelas d'un poing rageur, non sans se faire mal à son bras gauche au passage.

Puis son regard balaya la chambre, désormais totalement baignée par le soleil, et il se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt coquette, d'une décoration certainement victime d'une Turk romantique ou quelque chose de similaire. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas les papiers peints aux splendides couleurs saumon, rouge et topaze qui lui donnaient cette impression, ou encore ce magnifique photo de cerisiers en fleurs, vraisemblablement prise dans la région d'Utaï. Cependant, une mignonne peluche de Chocobo posée sur le haut d'une armoire en vieux noyer attira son attention et le fit sourire un instant. Un très court laps de temps avant qu'il ne se remette à soupirer… Quel bel idiot il faisait.

Sans doute qu'il aurait voulu revenir se blottir contre lui, avait-on idée de poser des questions aussi évidentes ? La situation n'avait pas dû être inconfortable pour qu'il soit resté apparemment ainsi durant toute la nuit. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre en toute fierté ? "Ca c'est gentil, j'arrive tout de suite" ? Mince, il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'aurait jamais dû profiter de lui comme il l'avait fait, Zack était son meilleur ami, qui de plus est un homme, tout comme lui, comment osait-il trahir sa confiance et son amitié par de si stupides sentiments égoïstes, probablement à sens unique ? …Et pourtant, il avait trouvé ça tellement bon, être si proche de lui. Toutes les étreintes, tous ces mots tendres et rassurants qu'ils avaient pu partager, s'échanger, lui revinrent subitement en esprit. Esprit dans lequel sa petite conscience digne d'un Moguiny Pocket tentait par d'inconcevables efforts de le raisonner.

_"Cherche pas plus loin, kupo ! Tu ne peux pas rester de marbre face à lui, voilà tout."_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, au juste ?"_

_"Eh beh…beh… c'est à dire que… kupo quoi. Rah si tu refuses de me laisser te parler, une conscience aussi innocente que moi, comment veux-tu que je te mette la réalité en face des trous ? Arrête d'avoir peur de tes sentiments, arrête de fuir ! Ca ne fera que retarder les choses, voire les empirer même !"_

_"Tu as oublié quelque chose là."_

_"Ah oui, merci. Kupo."_

_"C'est mieux."_

_"Tête de Chocobo, accepte tes sentiments et ça irait plus vite, kupo !"_

_"Ferme-là, tu veux ?"_

_"C'est pas possible d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi, je déménage. Tu m'entends kupo ? Je dé-mé-na-ge. J'vais voir l'autre chevelu si j'y suis. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'envoyer une carte postale, kupo."_

_"Je dois m'excuser auprès de lui…"_

_"Tu vois quand tu veux ! Finalement, je reste."_

Cloud avait finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, ni comment Zack réagirait et encore moins s'il voudrait ne serait-ce que l'écouter, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que le brun n'était pas du tout de ce genre, et il pouvait bien en témoigner par propre expérience. En fait, c'était comme s'il refusait tout simplement de connaître cet homme à l'âme d'enfant plus que n'importe qui d'autre, le connaître par cœur sans pour autant s'en lasser. Et ça le rendait malade. N'était-ce donc pas la définition même d'un meilleur ami, être la personne la plus proche, la plus complice d'une autre ? Cloud sentit le feu regagner ses joues. C'était bien ça le problème. Il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Il voulait plus. Nettement plus qu'un si beau titre déjà d'amitié…

_"Est-ce que tu manges correctement ? Tu n'as pas de problème ? Tu as l'air d'être en forme. Cloud, tu sais, tu devrais te trouver une petite amie, ce serait bien. Comme je ne serai plus proche de toi, elle pourrait prendre soin de toi. Te donner de l'affection, un amour tout autre que le mien, moi qui ne serait jamais que ta mère. Tu parais si triste mon chéri, si seul…"_

Le souvenir de ces paroles si troublantes de sa mère le laissa dès lors vaguer dans le flou. Les temps avaient changés et n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il n'était plus seul à présent. En rentrant dans l'armée, Tifa n'était devenu qu'un objectif de reconnaissance sans visage. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à côtoyer le SOLDAT Zack Fair, il avait enfin ressentit l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un, peu lui importait si c'était pour une fille ou un garçon. Pire encore, cette sensation de manque d'affection n'était plus revenue peu de mois après… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Cloud s'était mis à fixer la porte. Il avait suffisamment attendu depuis qu'il l'avait gaiement envoyé sur les roses et le poids de culpabilité qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur lui devenait insupportable.

Désormais bien décidé à lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement aussi brusque, aussi inattendu, le jeune blond quitta à son tour la chambre après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil au Chocobo en peluche d'un jaune défiant toute concurrence, et qui, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, lui redonnait comme une vague de courage, d'assurance. La Shiva Serenity ne lui avait semblé pas bien grande déjà dans la pénombre d'après ses vagues souvenirs de la veille, et il n'avait pas tort. L'étroit couloir d'entrée dans lequel il se trouvait rejoignait directement à sa droite un salon qui faisait à la fois office de salle à manger. Ceci dit, cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

En réalité, elle ne s'avérait être que légèrement plus spacieuse que son bungalow et celui qui servait de salle commune tous les deux réunis. Un véritable petit endroit d'intimité aux murs de bois et dont les fenêtres donnaient une vue sauvage sur la mer de Mideel. Loin de Midgar la Dominante, loin du monde qu'il voyait habituellement tous les jours, loin de tout. Et proche de _lui_. Encore fallait-il déjà qu'il le trouve. Cloud laissa alors ses pas parcourir la demeure si bien que parmi tout cet immobilier de bois aux teintes chaleureuses, il eut plus l'impression de se trouver dans un authentique petit chalet que dans une simple résidence privée. Par dessus tout, il trouvait que son nom lui allait à merveille.

Mais ses boyaux qui criaient famine le ramenèrent brusquement sur terre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé qu'il préférait ne pas réfléchir quant à la date de son dernier repas complet. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers une porte à demi-ouverte d'où s'échappait une odeur alléchante et naissante de pain grillé et de café. La cuisine était tout autant mignonne que le reste, avec un côté rustique qui lui rappelait Nibelheim. Au beau milieu se trouvait Zack de dos, affairé entre le grille-pain, la cafetière et les tiroirs et qui finissait par attendre que tout se prépare sans lui, frustré. L'arrivée de son ami qu'il avait sentit derrière lui le fit se retourner immédiatement, un grand sourire honnête aux lèvres. Cloud n'osait presque pas rentrer.

"Tu tombes bien, c'est presque prêt !"

Gêné, Cloud répondit timidement à son sourire avant de baisser la tête, le visage sombre, intriguant alors le brun.

"Zack, je… Je suis sincèrement désolé. S'il te plait, excuse-moi. Pour tout…"

S'était ensuivit un silence qui lui avait parut interminable, oppressant. Le cadet n'osait pas même regarder cet autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui provoquait en lui bien des tourments. En règle générale, il se serait sentit honteux de se montrer aussi fragile, aussi désolé pour quelqu'un. Mais Zack n'était-il pas plus que quelqu'un ? Certes leur relation pouvait être ambiguë mais s'il continuait à se mentir lui-même et à ne rien oser faire sans risquer d'être un fardeau pour lui, il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas ce qui allait faire perdurer leur amitié.

La main qui s'était soudain posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter tandis qu'une autre avait relevé avec suavité son menton. La seule chose que Cloud put voir dès lors fut le profond regard céruléen de son compagnon qui s'était planté dans le sien, comme une mer rejoint son océan. Sa main douce était restée à son visage et lui faisait battre chaque seconde qui passait un peu plus vite son cœur. Puis, sans prévenir, Zack enserra avec tendresse sa taille, et plaqua au contraire Cloud sans ménagement contre son corps. Strife se laissa emporter par la fraîcheur qui en émanait et le parfum de noix de coco qu'il pouvait sentir lui disait que son ami venait de prendre une douche. A croquer.

Le grand brun avait rapproché sa bouche de son oreille, sans se préoccuper de tous les frissons électriques qu'il avait provoqué chez son blondinet.

"C'est moi qui devrais être désolé, tu ne penses pas ? Ne t'avais-je pas promis que tu passerai de bonnes vacances avec moi ? Regarde le résultat. A cause de mon imprudence, tu t'es même retrouvé blessé. Et ça, c'est bel et bien ma faute, Cloud. Mes propres blessures ne sont rien à côté, car c'est ici que ça fait mal."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zack prit une main de son meilleur ami et la plaça sur son cœur où il put constater qu'il devait battre aussi vite que le sien, si n'était plus. Cloud n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, ni faire le moindre geste, comme pétrifié par ses mots. Envahi par ses égoïstes sentiments de culpabilité permanente, il n'avait jamais réellement songé à ce que Zack pouvait ressentir pour lui-même par rapport à ses échecs, cette frustration pour cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il considérait déjà comme brisée. Le brun s'était en effet souvent questionné au sujet du comment pourrait t-il rattraper tous ces bons moments perdus ou gâchés, ces malentendus stupides, ces défis idiots qui l'avaient forcé à embrasser un autre que Cloud. Il avait d'ailleurs tellement détesté que maintenant, il ne se souvenait plus de ce que cela lui avait fait et il en était soulagé, preuve faite que la force mentale était tout autant importante que sa sœur physique. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la clinique, il avait eu tout son temps pour se remettre en question. Sans jamais trouver de réponses plus suffisantes que des "Je ferai de mon mieux pour que le reste se passe bien". Cloud le serra alors à son tour tout contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches faute de pouvoir les placer plus haut à cause des bandages. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, si…?

"On est ensemble après tout, non ? C'est ce qui compte" le réconforta t-il d'une voix avenante.

"Hmm, c'est vrai" sourit Zack dans ses cheveux, la conscience un peu plus allégée.

"Et puis, nos vacances ne sont pas encore finies."

"Affirmatif" répliqua gaiement le brun en suçotant une mèche blonde.

"Dis, Zack…"

"Yup ?"

L'interpellé s'était enfin aperçu avec une certaine fierté que sa bouche sur le cou de son cadet ne laissait pas sa peau sans réaction.

"Le pain ne serait pas en train de brûler ?"

"Fort possible…" maugréa t-il en se séparant à regrets de ces bras qui l'avaient accroché si longtemps la nuit passée tout en pestant contre ce maudit grille-pain qui n'avait pas pu choisir automatiquement comme un grand le thermostat approprié sans, accessoirement, se dérégler en pleine cuisson. Pendant ce temps, Cloud, encore tout chamboulé, était resté droit comme un i à l'endroit où le brun l'avait quitté, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement. Une bonne dizaine de secondes avait dû s'écouler avant qu'il ne remarque une petite note posée sur la table et qui ne put qu'attirer sa curiosité.

"Et on les appelle des Turks… Pour moi, ça ressemble plus à des gens normaux en costard cravate toute la journée" rit le brun en remarquant l'attention que portait Cloud au bout de papier dont l'écriture était très soignée.

Sans poser davantage de questions, le jeune Strife récupéra la note, de plus en plus intéressé. Il se mit à lire :

"-_Aux futurs logés de la Shiva Serenity, bilan du dernier passage- _

_Rude peut vous assurer que le canapé est très confortable, il y est resté assis -non, stoïque est plus approprié- pendant plus de cinq heures et son dos va très bien, merci pour lui ! Reno quant à lui est désormais certain que les dispositifs anti-incendie et les détecteurs de fumée marchent très bien, on s'en est d'ailleurs bien rendu compte également… Tseng reste déçu par le manque de tortues sur les plages de Mideel mais les dauphins sont assez nombreux, il se croirait presque à Utaï, ça le rend heureux. Oh non, flûte, ça c'était censé rester confidentiel… Il vous dit que les pièces sont très bien isolées, voilà -et c'est inutile de vous dire qui est-ce qui fait le plus de bruit parmi nous quatre. Non, trois, quand est-ce que Rude va sortir de son hibernation…-. Enfin de ma part, et c'est plus un conseil, des vacances avec Reno ne sont pas des vacances ! Et pour ça, je me demande pourquoi Tseng le supporte toujours aussi difficilement, ils devraient être amis pourtant. Si l'autre rouquin ne lui cassait pas autant les pieds et ne lui déléguait pas toute la paperasse sous prétexte que… Laissez tomber. __Il y a cependant juste un souci avec le grille-pain, à cause de quoi les garçons m'ont bannis de la cuisine pour un appareil défectueux… Oui, les tâches noires sur le plafond, c'est moi, pas l'autre idiot… Signé Cissnei. PS : comment trouvez-vous la chambre, elle n'est pas jolie ainsi ?" _

Cloud se tourna vers le brun.

"Cissnei ?"

"Une jeune rouquine très gentille, on a eu l'occasion de se parler quelque fois. Un peu romantique et candide sur les bords" expliqua tranquillement Zack.

"C'est donc à elle qu'on doit une chambre aussi…"

"Aussi virile, oui. Par contre pour le grille-pain, je suis bien curieux…" acheva Zack qui avait une dent contre celui qui avait pu dérégler cet appareil des plus rabat-joie.

Cloud ne s'empêcha pas de rire discrètement devant la moue que tirait son ami, sans savoir que ce dernier se demandait si un Brasier ne ferait pas l'affaire pour leurs tartines.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" se proposa t-il gentiment.

"Certainement pas, c'est moi qui fait tout. Je pense que tu as le temps de prendre ta douche si tu le souhaites, en attendant que tout soit prêt" répondit aussitôt Zack sans méchanceté, les yeux pétillants.

"Bien, bien, à vos ordres, chef" soupira Cloud, comme vaincu. "Mais souvenez-vous, mon commandant, que c'est le pain qui doit être grillé, pas la maison" reprit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le SOLDAT de première classe jugea très sage de lui répliquer par un magnifique tirage de langue qui reflétait là tout son sérieux irréprochable mais qui avait au moins eut le mérite d'étirer un peu plus les lèvres du blondinet. Malgré tous les reproches qu'il pouvait bien lui faire notamment sur sa maturité qui pouvait parfois laisser à désirer, au fond de lui il souhaitait que Zack ne change jamais.

Cloud s'était enfin décidé à aller chercher des affaires de rechange pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'un bruit de sonnette arrêta sur le champs le brun dans ses mouvements, à savoir mettre la table tout en manquant de faire tomber un bol sur le parquet. Allons bon, n'allaient-ils jamais avoir la paix ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un habitant du patelin de la région, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait au mieux. Zack hésitait entre prendre une attitude de chiot adorable ou un air de pitbull enragé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Finalement, il poussa un long soupir qui en disait, à lui seul, long sur son exaspération avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'il voulut presque refermer sur le coup après l'avoir ouverte, dans un élan de déception.

"Yo !"

"Bonjour, Zack ! On… On ne dérange pas trop ?"

_Yatta. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous manquait. De la compagnie…_

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du chalet, une tête blonde désormais complètement mouillée profitait de chaque ruissellement du jet d'eau sur son corps, l'esprit tout ailleurs de ses préoccupations premières. Cette chaleur apaisante qui calmait ses sens, il en avait tant besoin qu'il aurait voulut rester toute la journée ainsi, égaré parmi les panaches de vapeur qu'il provoquait à une si haute température, se laisser aller sans ne plus penser à rien qu'à cette sérénité. Mais un gargouillement sonore lui fit tout de suite oublier cette idée bien trop impensable pour son ventre affamé et il dût presque à contrecœur couper l'eau de la douche. Penser que Zack devait préparer un bon petit-déjeuner malgré une heure qui s'approchait des midi le fit s'habille en vitesse. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit une voix autre que celle du brun en provenance du salon, sa brosse s'arrêta de court dans ses mèches qui avaient très vite reprises forme après le lourd châtiment que le poids de l'eau leur avait imposé.

Le blond secoua rigoureusement la tête. Tant que ça n'était pas des connaissances de Zack comme celles qu'il avait dû supporter auparavant dès le début de ces vacances… Mideel n'était pourtant pas la région la plus évidente à atteindre. Il se demandait même comment ils allaient rentrer à Midgar, peut-être qu'un hélicoptère leur serait envoyé, ou un bateau. S'attendant au pire, il sortit de la salle de bain avec maintes précautions. Mais pas assez pour qu'une frimousse rousse à l'encadrement de la porte ne lui fasse pas peur.

"Surpris ?" demanda cette dernière en affichant un brillant rictus sournois de sa propre composition.

"Reno Montague, ça te tuerai de rester en place juste deux petites secondes ?" l'interpella calmement mais avec une pointe de remontrance une voix douce et féminine.

"Ah, Cissy…" se plaignit le-dit Reno en tortillant sa queue de cheval d'un roux flamboyant avec un air distrait, tout en laissant passer Cloud pour qui le cœur, il devait l'avouer, se remettait peu à peu à une cadence normale. "J'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça…"

Cloud salua poliment la jeune Turk d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre, comme par instinct, les côtés de Zack, en s'appuyant le dos contre un mur.

"Et si tu nous expliquais la raison de votre visite, Cissnei ?" intervint le première classe à l'adresse de la jolie rouquine aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, costard noir obligé.

La jeune femme parut rougir sur le champs mais se ressaisit bien vite. On était un Turk ou on ne l'y était pas ? Oui mais là, c'était quand même diablement gênant, s'être autant comporté comme une gamine avec cet idiot…

"C'est à dire que…"

"Pas grand chose, on partait en mission, la routine, mec. Tseng en avait ras le cul de nous entendre nous chamailler gaiment à l'arrière de l'hélico alors il nous a largué ici. Il nous a gentiment dit qu'il reviendrait d'ici une heure, le temps qu'ils fassent du repérage, et seulement si on était sage.… Comment pourrait-il le savoir, baka d'Utaïen !" la coupa Reno sur un ton de "je m'en foutiste" le plus total teinté d'amusement. "Cissy s'est dit qu'on pourrait vous dire bonjour. Chose qui est faite. Bonjour !"

"Mais ce n'est pas toi le pilote en temps général ?" l'interrogea Cloud qui savait tout de même, malgré son grade insignifiant aux yeux des plus hauts placés, un minimum de choses sur ce quatuor.

"Oh tu sais, on tourne avec Rude, gamin. Quand on a deux pilotes d'élite, c'est pas la peine de les mettre à l'action en même temps, surtout pour une mission futile."

"Simple visite de courtoisie et de politesse" acheva Cissnei, souriante. "On ignorait que vous alliez vous mettre à table" s'excusa t-elle. La vu du pain dans la panière éveilla sa curiosité. "Oh, tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennui avec la machine ?"

"Une envie de démolition soudaine à son égard, rien de plus" ricana Zack qui avait sérieusement songé à tester toute sorte de magie offensive sur cet appareil qui l'avait obligé à contenir ses pulsions plus ou moins innocentes. "Mais comment avez-vous su qu'on était…"

"Là ? Fair, tu parles à des Turks ou à des brebis galeuses en manque de gazon ?" le railla Reno, les mains dans les poches.

"Bonne question, je tâcherai d'y réfléchir" rétorqua Zack sur le même ton.

"Ah, va te faire encorner par un escargot en béton."

"C'est bientôt finit vous deux ?" s'exaspéra Cissnei en lançant un regard complice à Cloud qui voulait dire "Et j'ai droit à ça tous les jours".

Regard auquel le blond ne put que compatir quand il repensait aux accès de folie que pouvait avoir son ami quand il était partit pour ne pas être sérieux durant un temps le plus souvent, hélas, indéterminé.

"Petite étoile peut être une horrible mégère quand elle s'y met…" soupira le roux.

Mais son homologue l'avait déjà fermement prit par un bras avant qu'il n'en place une autre et l'indifférence de sa coéquipière face à ses railleries était telle qu'il finit par faire la moue dans son coin. Cissnei, satisfaite, se tourna vers les deux garçons qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, le visage toujours aussi souriant qu'à son arrivée.

"Zack, Cloud, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Passez une bonne fin de vacances, tous les deux !"

Cela dit, après deux merci consécutifs, elle traîna presque Reno derrière elle par la manche le long du couloir, songeant en chemin à appeler son chef une fois qu'ils seraient dehors. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter le Turk plus longtemps sans le menacer de lui shurikener ses longs cheveux, menace des plus inhumaines et inconcevables aux yeux de Reno qui, dans des moments pareils, se disait que réflexion faite, sa Cissy était bien plus qu'une mégère pour vouloir lui ôter la fierté de sa jeune vie. Cissnei leur adressa un joyeux salut d'un signe de la main avant de quitter définitivement, elle et son bagage, la Shiva Serenity.

S'était alors installé un étrange silence dans la petite maison entre ses deux locataires qui n'avaient pas décroché leur regard de la porte d'entrée depuis qu'elle avait été utilisée, à moins que ça ne soit l'expression de leur gêne de se retrouver à nouveau seuls, rien qu'à eux deux, sous le même toit. Cette visite avait été tellement inattendue et rapide que Cloud se demandait même s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant non, Zack regardait dans la même direction que lui, avec le même air dans le vague, appuyé tout comme lui contre le mur. Fatidiquement, leur regard finirent par se croiser, et leur rire brisèrent ce silence devenu jusqu'alors un peu trop pesant. La voix taquine du jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène fut la première à se faire entendre.

"Tu as faim ?"

"Et comment !"

"Eh bien il va falloir réchauffer tout ça…"

"Oublie le brasier."

"Mais euh. Et puis comment tu le sais ?"

"Je te connais, Zack. Oui, je te connais, jamais assez mais je finirai bien, un jour."

Le concerné avait à ces mots résolument tourné la tête là où le blondinet ne pouvait pas remarquer le soudain fard qu'il venait de piquer.

"Ce soir… Je dormirai dans le salon."

"Huh ? Comme tu voudras…"

"Question de précautions."

xXxXxXxXx

Bon... j'vous avait prévenu en même temps hein ? Pas taper.  
Pour toutes ces longues descriptions et ce chapitre à mon goût tout simplement foiré, j'ai essayé de faire quelques clin d'oeil pour remonter le niveau de tout ça.  
Ca tourne en rond pour la simple et bonne raison que... Erf, ce chapitre était nécessaire pour Cloud, j'aurais pas pu passer au VIII comme ça v.v  
Câlin ? Toujours pas ? xD  
Boudez pas, le prochain devrait être "plus" sympa. Enfin je crois x)  
Oyasumi Nasai ! Ben vui, posté à 02:32 sans prendre le prendre de faire des MàJ ailleurs. Je crois que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre comme ça.  
Chuu ~ Lena'


	8. Et quand bien même le temps passe

**Rating** : M -no comment x)-  
**  
Disclaimer & Base** : Allez voir ça avec Zack et Cloud chez Square Enix, moi je sature x.x  
**  
Note** : Voyons voir, ça fait... plus de quatre mois ? x) Oui, quatre mois d'absence concernant cette fanfiction, pour un chapitre réédité un nombre de fois que j'ai cessé de compter. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un mal fou avec les conjugaisons et les temps en ce moment oO Erf, je suis désolée pour ce retard monstre x.x Pour une fois, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps dans cette partie, trop fatiguée pour n.n' Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça plaise malgré tout.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre VIII - Et quand bien même le temps passe, rien ne s'efface vraiment_**

Et dire qu'il s'était couché avec la ferme volonté de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pour une énième fois qu'il ne comptait plus, Zack se retourna sur le divan de cuir dans un long et profond soupir de lassitude. Oh, certes, il pouvait être fier de lui, d'avoir tenu parole pour cette nuit-ci. Là n'était pas le problème. La chambre n'abritait pour cette fois qu'une seule personne, la cadette par courtoisie disait-il, et c'était probablement mieux ainsi pour eux deux. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre, et une chose avait dû lui échapper dans ce cas puisque cela ne l'empêchait pas de se retourner autant de fois que le lui permettait son dos, tout juste guéri mais sensible malgré tout, avec un de ces désagréables sentiments de remord au cœur qu'il ne supportait plus. Et Morphée qui ne semblait pas vouloir le prendre dans ses bras de sitôt…

Oui, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien osé lui dire, ne pas avoir tenté, pas une seule fois tandis que les jours passaient à une vitesse folle, tout comme leurs premières vacances ensemble. Mais pourquoi par Hadès avait-il fallut que ce soit pour lui, cet homme nul autre que son meilleur ami, que son cœur s'emballe ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour simplifier leur relation, vraiment… Si seulement il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon s'il le fallait tant. Sephiroth, par exemple ! Au moins, il aurait été sûr que son amour serait à sens unique et même désespéré, sans le moindre aboutissement possible, avec une personne aussi distante et inaccessible qu'était môssieur le grand Sephiroth. Un peu comme Cloud aux premières apparences en fait… Comme un poisson rouge, il tournait en rond.

Il se sentait aussi perdu qu'une demoiselle énamourée lorsqu'il en venait à réfléchir autant sur ses tourments sentimentaux, non sans que cela ne brise une certaine part de sa fierté masculine, de SOLDAT qui plus est. Lui qui fonçait si souvent tête baissée, un brin arrogant comme on pouvait tant le lui reprocher avec un certain amusement, se retrouvait complètement démuni lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec Cloud. Un peu comme un Tomberry sans poignard, ou un Cait Sith sans mégaphone, en somme. Nouveau soupir. De son côté, il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Quand une situation propice aux aveux se pointait, il les fuyait, paradoxalement à son envie de connaître la vérité quant aux sentiments de son ami. Qu'elle blesse ou non, pourvu qu'il la sache. Deux hommes passifs de première classe, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient. C'était tristement ironique pour le blondinet.

_"Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre le canapé pour cette nuit ? …C'est idiot, le lit est bien plus confortable. D'autant plus qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul jour de repos…Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne penses pas ? …Mais, je suppose que c'est… à cause de moi, non ? Si tu le dis… Fais comme tu voudras… Enfin, ne va pas croire que je veuille te forcer à dormir avec moi ! C'est juste que… Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Zack…"_

Replié sous son drap qui le recouvrait à peine, l'ébène savait manifestement que de se ressasser cette conversation maladroite, et quelque peu hypocrite en ce qui le concernait, n'allait pas lui faire trouver le sommeil. Faute de réussir à pouvoir s'exprimer par la parole, retenir son corps de parler à sa place devenait un effort considérable les jours allant et passant, au point qu'il en venait à maudire sa nature masculine et ses envies primaires qui l'accompagnaient. S'imaginer en fille l'amusa alors quelques instants. Ses cheveux, déjà assez longs, tressés au bout d'un ruban rose, une élégante robe bleue pâle sur son corps aux toutes autres courbes, de petits talons aux pieds, une fleur de lys dans une main. Il pouffa discrètement de rire à cette comparaison. Mine de rien, ç'aurait été tellement plus pratique, s'il en était une… Il n'était pas sûr que l'amoureuse de bégonias, rhododendrons et autre tiges vertes à pétales avait actuellement conscience de sa veine.

Dans un grognement sourd, il se remit finalement sur le dos, faisant glisser par mégarde son drap par terre, la tête remplie de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse. Que faisait Cloud à cette heure-ci ? Dormait-il, ou peinait-il à s'endormir comme lui, en comptant peut-être des chocobos ? Regrettait-il de ne pas avoir insisté pour le lit ? Hésitait-il à venir le rejoindre ? Et par dessus tout, pensait-il au moins, un tant soit peu, à lui ?

Instinctivement, l'une de ses mains glissa le long de son torse nu avec une lenteur toute particulière, en parfaite contradiction avec ce désir qui lui reprenait les entrailles, et qui comme à son habitude n'allait pas être assouvi comme il se le devait. Elle s'attarda un court moment sur le bas de son ventre et rencontra sans plus tarder l'élastique du seul vêtement qu'il portait. Plongeant alors cette main sous le tissu, le beau brun put constater avec plus d'aisance l'ampleur que sa virilité avait prise à force d'avoir autant pensé à ce jeune homme de deux ans son cadet, lui arrachant par la même occasion un mélodieux soupir de plaisir mêlé de frustration. Sans jamais effacer une seule seconde le blond de ses pensées, il effleura son membre rigide avec appétit, le caressa voluptueusement d'une telle sensualité qu'une vague de frisson le submergea, et la pensée du visage érotique que Cloud aurait adopté en lui faisant pareil délice l'embrasa davantage, le fit soupirer avec effort dans son excitation.

"Nnh…Clo…Cloud…"

Un bruit soudain en provenance du couloir fut sa seule réponse et le fit brusquement sursauter, l'arrêtant net dans ses mouvements tandis qu'un rouge cerise colora instantanément son visage. Pris dans son élan, il en avait totalement oublié l'éventualité de se faire surprendre. Zack se tourna aussitôt vers le côté du dossier de la banquette, en se recroquevillant dans une position fœtale, l'entrejambe douloureuse d'insatisfaction.

_Ce garçon va finir par me rendre complètement fou…_

Il s'efforça donc du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire semblant de dormir, les oreilles en revanche en alerte, à l'affût d'un moindre mouvement qui pouvait annoncer l'approche du jeune homme avec qui il partageait la Shiva Serenity alors que de faux espoirs montaient contre sa volonté en lui, à l'idée de partager sa couche cette nuit encore avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais si Cloud savait dans quel état il le mettait… il n'aurait sans doute plus le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Avec une certaine appréhension, il pouvait entendre ce dernier marcher dans le couloir à pas de loup, d'abord hésitant puis plus sûr de lui, tout juste éclairé par le rayonnement de la lune qui passait subtilement par la grande baie vitrée du salon. A cela un curieux silence s'ensuivit, et Zack attendait dans ce mutisme singulier, avec cette étrange impression de se faire observer. Pourtant, rien ne semblait vouloir montrer signe de vie derrière son dos. Avait-il rêvé ? Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi.

Toujours était-il qu'à force de feindre le sommeil, il s'était réellement endormi, trop fatigué par les évènements et ses réflexions à n'en plus finir. Aussi n'avait-il pas pu entendre le tendre "Bonne nuit" qui lui fut adressé peu de minutes après son abandon, ni réalisé qu'une couverture plus épaisse que la première avait recouvert son corps, l'auteur de ce geste n'ayant pu s'empêcher de penser que le brun ressemblait son conteste à un jeune chiot endormi, en boule comme il était.

Et qu'on n'avait pas idée de dormir avec un simple boxer…

oOo

A l'étoile filante qui venait d'illuminer le ciel dans une étincelante traînée de poussière astrale, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul vœu qui soit réalisable. Qui ne soit pas relié à _lui_. Mais la bouche qui s'était posée sur la sienne en réponse à cette requête silencieuse lui semblait si tangible… Dans l'espoir de ressembler à cette étoile, _il_ lui avait sourit, les yeux brillant comme deux saphirs. Juste pour lui.

oOo

Il n'en revenait pas. Pas d'être tombé aussi bas. C'était tout bonnement stupide, par tous les Ramuh en pâte à modeler, comment avait-il pu ? Une heure déjà qu'il s'était levé avec maintes difficultés, lavé sous une eau à quarante-deux degrés pour ne penser qu'à la vive chaleur sur sa peau, habillé en toute concentration afin d'enfiler ses vêtements dans le bon sens. Mais non seulement il avait trouvé le moyen de mettre son tee-shirt à l'envers mais en plus il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à ce rêve haut en couleurs qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. A ce rythme-là, ça devenait pire qu'une obsession. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, il enfouit sa soyeuse chevelure blonde sous son oreiller, l'air le plus dépité du monde. Il devait se faire une avait bel et bien rêvé de lui.

Ce petit mog rose à pois dorés trop mignon, en pleine chevauchée sur un bébé chocobo tout noir avec lequel il parcourait champs de fraises et rivières de chocolat. Un ciel aux tons orangés dans lequel un énorme soleil en marshmallow brillait, de grands citrons en guise de nuages, des arbres en forme de génoises couleur framboise, une mélodie entraînante en fond sonore digne d'un bon "Grand Theft Matéria : attrapez-les toutes !". Le délire complet.

Totalement immergé dans ses rêveries sucrées, Cloud ne prêta pas attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit, ni au matelas qui s'affaissa sous le poids d'une autre personne nouvellement assise dessus. La première chose à vrai dire qu'il remarqua en toute lucidité, c'est qu'on venait de lui retirer son oreiller sous lequel il se cachait. Enfer et damnation. On avait osé lui faire ça. En toute réaction à cet affront, ce véritable crime pour l'humanité, il releva la tête juste assez pour se faire entendre et afficha un visage blasé que nul ne pouvait voir.

"Je suis en manque…" déclara t-il d'un ton solennel et très détaché.

"Uwa ! Par…pardon ?"

Zack le fixait avec des yeux grand ouverts face à une telle franchise de sa part, presque inquiet pour la santé de son ami. Il hésita à lui demander combien de doigts il avait sur une main mais se ravisa bien vite. Un Cloud à côté de la plaque restait un Cloud susceptible, et par conséquent, dangereux.

"En manque de sucre, je vais faire une hypoglycémie, je le sens…"acheva Cloud, ironique, en jetant un regard distrait vers lui. "A quoi tu pensais ?"

Fatal Error System, il regrettait déjà d'avoir tourné la tête vers son colocataire. Effectivement, le blond manqua de repiquer du nez dans le matelas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le première classe n'était vêtu que d'un simple jean. Et quel jean. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour, vraiment pas. Et si après les mogs, Zack s'y mettait, il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir ! Une chose cependant dû l'obliger à le regarder une fois de plus aussi peu accoutré. Le torse de Zack était entièrement nu, sans la moindre présence de ces bandages qui lui barraient auparavant sa poitrine. Et c'est là qu'il eut un tilt. Comment avait-il pu réussir à oublier qu'il devait aujourd'hui retirer ses pansements dont les fragments de makô qu'ils contenaient commençaient désagréablement à le piquer ?

Zack, lui, était loin de l'avoir oublié et semblait bien décidé à vouloir jouer les infirmières, sa trousse à pharmacie posée à ses pieds. Évident

"Déshabille-toi"ordonna t-il simplement, le visage rayonnant.

"Qu...quoi ?" riposta le blond, abasourdi par la demande.

"Je ne vais pas enlever ton haut par télékinésie. Allez, je me convertis en nurse aujourd'hui, profites-en ! Je peux être très doux, tu sais."

"Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais…"

"Fufufu, enlève-moi ça tout de suite" insista Zack, un sourire plus large encore par le compliment indirectement exprimé de son patient favori, en plus d'être l'unique.

S'apercevant qu'il était inutile de protester, Cloud s'exécuta sans dire un mot de plus. Le vêtement une fois retiré, non sans s'être sentit rosir sur le champs, il lança un regard interrogateur au brun, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. A cela, Zack ne répondit rien, se contenta de le regarder intensément un bref instant de ses yeux taquins comme jamais et entreprit dès lors à jouer son rôle d'infirmière. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, il s'installa plus confortablement, assis en tailleur, et commença par s'occuper du bandage qui entourait son bras gauche. Et Cloud se laissa faire, peu sûr de comprendre cette volonté de l'aider à tout prix mais touché que l'on veuille s'occuper de lui de cette manière, même par un garçon plus âgé. Même par lui.

Les bandes imprégnées de makô dégageaient un tel halo verdâtre presque inquiétant lorsqu'elles quittèrent la peau du blond que Zack se demandait avec anxiété si elles ne lui faisaient pas plus de mal que n'en n'avait fait la blessure originale. Toutefois, à son soulagement, toute trace d'ecchymose et d'écorchure avait disparue, le laissant tout de même perplexe sur un point.

"Merci… Ca commençait sérieusement à me picoter" lui confia alors Cloud, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais confirmant hélas ses doutes.

Zack s'arrêta brusquement dans ses gestes, son sourire s'effaça sans effort pour laisser place à une mine désolée. C'était tellement cruel. Comment Cloud avait-il une chance d'intégrer le SOLDAT en étant doté d'un corps aussi sensible à la makô…? Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter des doses aussi importantes que lui en avait dû supporter, s'il n'arrivait déjà pas à endurer sur quelques jours des extraits de la matéria la plus inoffensive qu'était celle de soin. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Cloud pour se rendre compte de ce changement d'état maussade qui s'était produit derrière lui.

"Eh, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je suis désolé, je peux faire le reste tout seul si tu veux, merci encore…" bredouilla t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Zack regagna son sourire aussi vite qu'il était partit et ébouriffa énergiquement sa chevelure de platine, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

"Quand donc vas-tu cesser de t'excuser pour des futilités pour lesquelles tu n'es pas même le fautif ?"

"Déso… Hé ! que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Cette question, je me charge du nœud dans ton dos !"

Cloud déglutit difficilement. Pas que de l'avoir tout juste derrière lui ne le dérangeait, ni de se retrouver entre ses jambes écartées qui l'entouraient, encore moins de sentir son entrejambe collée à son fessier. Mais alors pas du tout, non. Cela s'avérait être _juste _horriblement gênant. Rien d'alarmant. Rien d'anormal. Respirer, c'était comment déjà ? Ah, ça y est, il s'en souvenait, ô joie. Prendre de l'oxygène pour souffler du dioxyde de carbone, sans essayer par les oreilles. Le tout dans un rythme régulier, c'était préférable. Ne pas penser au mog rose à pois jaune sous peine de s'étouffer assurément. Chocolat, il avait envie de chocolat. Avec des morceaux de guimauve dedans. Ah, saccharose, quand tu nous tiens.

Stop. C'était quoi, ces pensées toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres ?

"Oi, Cloudy, ça va ?" s'inquiéta le brun, remarquant que ses épaules ne se soulevaient qu'à très faibles intervalles alors qu'il n'avait pas même commencé à faire quoi que ce soit concernant ce bandage.

"Le pied total !" répondit nerveusement le-dit Cloudy.

A nouveau surpris de plein fouet, Zack s'interrogeait si son ami avait conscience des sous-entendus énormes qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure. Toujours était-il que de son côté, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au sens mâle du terme. Tentant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, il porta ses mains au nœud du bandage situé à mi-hauteur de son bien joli dos. Ses omoplates, à moitié bandées, restaient fines malgré tous les entraînements physiques. Et lui donnèrent subitement l'envie de les effleurer du bout de ses doigts, passer entre les creux pour mieux revenir sur les courbes, et baisser lentement mais sûrement ses mains tout le long de son corps. L'enlacer tendrement. Explorer la moindre parcelle de chaire de sa langue, goûter le fruit de ses désirs. Frotter son corps contre le sien, et le sentir fondre tout contre lui…

Zack se perdait peu à peu dans le royaume érotique de son imagination, à tel point qu'il en vint à délaisser ce fichu nœud.

"Trop…serré ?" le questionna Cloud, s'étant aperçu que rien ne bougeait derrière lui.

"Hm ? Un peu à l'étroit mais on s'y fait…"

A peine cette réponse fut-elle donnée que le blond resta radicalement déconcerté. Se retrouver à l'étroit sur un lit pour deux personnes alors qu'ils n'occupaient que la moitié, assis comme ils étaient, c'était le comble. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul moment que son aîné allait prendre sa question par rapport au manque de place. De son côté, Zack s'était pris le front dans l'une de ses mains, soupirant profondément comme lassé par ses propres stupidités.

_L'art de gaffer en beauté, tome un. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il voulait parler de mon pantalon… Rah, c'est une hémorragie que je vais finir par faire en ce qui me concerne…_

"Euh… On parle de la même chose ?" demanda le blond avec un certain désarroi.

"Si tu veux mon avis, j'en doute très fortement…" lui répondit-il, embarrassé, avant de reporter son attention sur son occupation première.

Fébrilement, Zack parvint enfin à défaire le nœud qui l'empêchait de fantasmer davantage. Avec une grande précaution, il déroula la large bande et réalisa que la réalité était bien plus délicieuse et appétissante qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Son regard se promena sans scrupule sur toute l'étendue de chaire qu'il lui était permis de voir de si près. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de son dos, s'arrêtèrent à la chute de ses reins où l'ombre que faisait le pantalon ne lui permettait que de deviner la raie naissante de ses fesses qu'il aurait tant désiré reluquer, il se l'avouait. Frustré, il tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

Quelques dizaines de secondes se passèrent sans que Zack ne fasse quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant relâché Cloud de ses cuisses, et ce dernier commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre n'étaient que les bruits successifs d'une fermeture éclair, d'un bout de plastique qui se froissait, d'un bouchon que l'on dévissait. Le contact des mains froides et humides de Zack sur sa peau le fit tout à coup tressaillir.

"Ce n'est que de la pommade. C'est ce que le docteur m'avait conseillé" anticipa le brun. Il lui donna maladroitement le tube. "Si tu veux bien t'occuper de ton bras gauche pendant que je me charge du reste, tu serais un ange."

Cloud tenta d'ignorer sa dernière remarque, sans réelle réussite à en constater la couleur que ses joues avaient désormais l'habitude de prendre et ça n'irait certainement pas en s'arrangeant avec le temps, et entreprit d'appliquer le gel à l'endroit demandé. Il avait déjà fini lorsque Zack n'avait pas même parcouru la moitié de la surface à masser. N'ayant désormais plus rien à faire pour s'occuper, Cloud focalisa toutes ses pensées sur les soins qu'on lui prodiguait. Et, sans se rendre compte, ferma les yeux de bien-être. Le brun laissait ses mains parcourir librement la peau qui s'offrait à lui, la massait avec une précaution toute particulière, bien que la douceur qui émanait de ces supposés massages le troubla. Mais le temps n'était pas aux réflexions. Ses orbes azurées se rouvrirent soudain, un gémissement singulier s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Que… ?

La situation avait pris une toute autre tournure qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir, et le dépassait, tout simplement. Ces mains hasardeuses, loin d'être satisfaites, à présent frôlaient avec délice ses hanches qu'elles désiraient détenir pleinement dans une toute autre situation beaucoup plus aguicheuse, d'une soumission ô combien alléchante. Elles dévièrent sur son ventre contracté, sujet à des spasmes de plaisir ou bien de peur, Zack n'en savait rien, le parcourant d'une poigne plus ferme jusqu'à s'arrêter sur les extrémités de sa poitrine. Enchaîné dans le maelström de ces caresses, Cloud ne sut dire quelle fut celle qui eut le plus de conséquence pour que son corps se raidisse, se cambre même. Et ne parvienne à effectuer le moindre geste. Le visage lové contre le creux de son cou sur lequel il se réjouissait à parsemer de succincts et légers baisers, Zack étira un sourire prédateur. Au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet. Ses tétons dressés qu'il s'était dès lors plu à titiller le lui prouvaient clairement. Seulement… qu'en était-il de ses sentiments à lui ?

Au fond de lui, Zack savait pertinemment qu'il était déjà allé trop loin, et surtout qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière à moins que le blond ne réussisse à l'arrêter à temps. Mais la nuit éprouvante qu'il venait de passer lui avait fait comprendre que c'était _ce_ jour et aucun autre. Il n'aurait peut-être plus d'occasion à l'avenir d'être seul de cette manière avec lui. Il voulait saisir sa chance, redevenir le jeune homme battant qu'il était, agir pour avancer. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de rester dans l'incertitude, les bras croisés, dans l'inertie la plus totale. La vie est bien trop courte pour qu'on la gâche de questions insignifiantes et de doutes futiles. Il voulait savoir. Maintenant.

Et puis… Les soupirs saccadés qu'émettait Cloud étaient diablement excitants.

Malgré les vêtements qui faisaient encore barrage ou protection, la bosse que le blond sentait contre sa croupe ne fit qu'emballer davantage ses sens. Pour finir en beauté, il s'inquiéta sur son propre sujet lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il frottait lascivement son bassin contre celui de son ami, ce à quoi Zack répondait avec ferveur tant par l'ondulation de son corps que par ses fiévreuses étreintes.

"Za…Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" parvint-il néanmoins à articuler, la voix rauque involontairement sensuelle.

Les mains liées sur son bas-ventre, les doigts occupés à jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon, l'interpellé le colla un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

"J'ai envie… j'ai envie de toi, Cloud" lui susurra t-il d'une voix charnelle au creux de son oreille.

A la manière d'un Triple Foudre X, les mots traversèrent l'échine du blond en une vague de frissons électriques des plus indescriptibles. Il aurait souhaité avoir mal compris. Mais que pouvait-on réellement dire d'autre dans de pareilles situations ? Zack sentit alors son moral toucher le bord des abîmes en l'espace d'un instant face au manque total de réaction de sa part, laissant son désir persistant sans réponse. Il s'apprêtait non sans regret à desserrer son emprise lorsque Cloud prit enfin la parole pour un mot rempli d'amour.

"Idiot…"

Bien que toujours captif entre les jambes de son aîné, le jeune Strife se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Déstabilisé, Zack n'eut pas même le temps de réfléchir ni d'anticiper une quelconque gifle que ses propres lèvres se retrouvèrent doucement prisonnières de celles de Cloud. Légères comme un nuage. Si l'incommodité de leurs positions pour une réaction aussi spontanée rendait leur baiser quelque peu maladroit, elle n'enlevait rien de la tendresse que le blond voulut mettre en un si court laps de temps. Taisant sa conscience, il n'avait fait qu'écouter ses instincts, pour une fois. Il finit par se retirer au bout d'une poignée de secondes, bien trop courtes pour Zack mais si signifiantes à la fois, et baissa honteusement la tête sur le côté, les yeux barrés par de longues mèches de cheveux platinés. Oh non, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang…

Zack, lui, ne s'en était toujours pas remis. S'il s'était attendu à ça, son blondinet qui prenait une initiative et pas des moindres.

"Idiot…" répéta Cloud dans un murmure.

"Un idiot heureux, dans ce cas."

"Idiot quand même..."

"Tu n'es pas mieux" répliqua l'ébène avec malice.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir…hnn…"

Pas de temps pour les mots non plus. Bien résolu à reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, Zack le fit basculer sur le lit tout en maintenant ses épaules. Sûr de lui, il se faisait plus entreprenant que le blond, passait sa langue sur ses lippes entrouvertes de surprise, faisait mine de la passer à l'intérieur puis la retirait, afin d'aller mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Recommençait le manège plusieurs fois de suite. Et Cloud dû reconnaître qu'il le rendait dingue, à le faire languir comme il le faisait. Zack le trouvait tellement adorable de par sa façon timide à pointer le bout de sa langue tel un appel silencieux qu'il ne put que lui accorder pleinement la sienne.

Cloud se laissait complètement entraîner dans cette danse où le beau brun menait la cadence, ne sentait plus en lui que les pulsions de son corps embrasé et le désir fou qui en émanait, effrayé et captivé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Perdant progressivement pied de la réalité. Entièrement possédé par ces mains vagabondes qui l'exploraient de fond en comble. Miaulant, gémissant sourdement de plaisir contre son gré à chaque point sensible que découvrait le brun, dangereusement excité, devenu incontrôlable. La réalité qu'il lui était permis de vivre était bien plus sexy que dans n'importe lequel de ses rêves. Ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient presque désespérément dans sa longue chevelure ne l'incitèrent que davantage à continuer la dévorante torture qu'il lui infligeait.

Le blond, tout haletant, réagit malgré tout lorsqu'il s'aperçut, dans un instant de lucidité, que son jogging avait volé par terre et que Zack s'apprêtait à lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Et Zack le remarqua à sa façon de le regarder avec un mélange de gêne et de reproche. Dans un sourire réconfortant, il s'arrêta un bref moment afin d'enlever lui-même ses dernières couches de vêtement, pour mieux reprendre en main le bout de tissu sur Cloud qui représentait un dernier obstacle entre leurs deux corps nus. Plus de souci d'égalité.

Sitôt le-dit tissu ôté, il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que Cloud s'agrippe spontanément à son dos en s'arquant d'une telle manière que leurs membres tendus s'effleuraient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Zack se sentit devenir fou, ivre de désir à se retrouver ainsi entre ses cuisses écartées, alors que Cloud continuait ses langoureuses ondulations, les mains d'abord errantes sur tout son corps puis posées sur ses hanches, jusqu'à dévier sur le haut de ses fesses musclées. Son faible et plaintif "Zack…" qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pleines fut de trop pour le brun.

"Je suis… désolé mais je ne peux pas me retenir… plus longtemps…"

Joignant le geste à sa parole implicite, Zack s'enfonça en Cloud, lui arrachant un cri étouffée douleur et d'inconfort. Par pur réflexe, le corps du blond se contracta, l'empêchant ainsi d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, le paralysant en lui. Les secondes s'écoulaient et Cloud, le souffle irrégulier, ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer, penser à autre chose, obsédé par cette sensation nouvelle particulièrement incommode. Mais la situation devenait tout autant désagréable pour Zack.

"Cloud…" l'appela t-il alors doucement, le regard affectueux et inquiet. "Je… t'aime."

Temps mort.

L'effet fut immédiat. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les yeux dans le vague, Cloud se décontracta sans délai, sous le choc. Même s'il pensait ne plus avoir de doute à ce sujet, entendre cette courte phrase si difficile à dire sortir de cette bouche lui procurait une sensation incroyable de confiance et de bien-être. Jamais quelqu'un autre que sa tendre mère ne lui avait dit un jour ces mots, ni la pauvre Tifa, ni personne d'autre. Et Zack en avait profité pour donner un bon coup de rein.

"Hn…Tr…traître ! Nhh… Ahh, Za-ck…"

Cloud avait un visage d'ange qui se laissait consumer par le plaisir de la luxure. Un ange qui rejoignait le septième ciel sans avoir besoin d'ailes. Paradis blanc.

Mais tout devenait noir.

_Nous sommes amis, non ?_

_Amis._

_Amants…_

_Et cette douleur que je ressens ?_

_Des sentiments de tendresse... que personne d'autre ne peut connaître..._

Noir. Et gris. Des bruits succincts et meurtriers résonnaient au loin, et se rapprochaient, toujours. Et encore. Le sol avait cessé de défiler sous ses yeux. Son porteurs'était arrêté, la respiration saccadée, hagard. Ses yeux cherchaient une quelconque sortie, un échappatoire. Sans en trouver. Il s'était sentit toucher le sol, d'une position d'abord assise. Mais ses forces l'avaient abandonné sans pitié, laissant son flanc droit entrer en contact avec la terre dure et sèche. Si hostile. A demi allongé sur le sol, il le voyait, _lui _qui le contemplait consciencieusement, agenouillé à ses côtés.

Il se souvenait de son regard, de ses yeux bleus de makô mais ô combien pénétrants. Cette expression mêlée de peur, d'espoir et d'inquiétude avait comme l'air de lui dire que la vie ne semblait pas de leur côté ce jour là. Pas du _sien _du moins…

"Cloud, est-ce que… ça va aller ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais entre leur mains, tu m'entends ? Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas, sur ma vie je ne te laisserai pas mourir !"

Ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Il aurait tant voulu lui répondre, lui adresser un sourire, n'importe quoi, comme signe de réconfort. Mais rien de son corps ne lui obéissait. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, sa voix ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge et il se demandait comment son cœur se souvenait de battre pour vivre. Pourtant, il le voyait, lui, et il comprenait. Tout. Un état de conscience démuni de la moindre force d'agir. Cloud n'avait pas jusqu'alors subi pire état. De voir son brun, auparavant si souriant et joyeux, se laisser à présent envahir par le doute et la crainte lui faisait mal. Sans pouvoir rien y faire…

Alors il ne pouvait que le regarder, un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur. Et Zack avait sourit. Un sourire franc et véritable, un dans lequel il s'était efforcé à réunir toutes ses dernières joies, les dernières traces de son bonheur pour les lui offrir. Le dernier sourire qu'il lui avait permis de voir de sa personne. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de mitraillette ait raison de l'espace sonore. Et…

Triste. Si triste. Et personne n'avait pu le consoler.

oOo

"Cloud !"

La voix se fit presque réprobatrice. Mais elle n'empêcha pas les larmes de couler le long des joues de l'épéiste. Les gouttes d'eau salées tâchèrent la terre froide, témoins d'un drame commis bien des années auparavant, témoins du chagrin de Cloud. Tombeau d'un homme à qui la vie souriait sournoisement. Les yeux brûlés par les larmes, la bouche sèche, les doigts picotant, le blond daigna malgré tout lever la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui avait quitté ses genoux.

"Pourquoi faut-il sans arrêt que tu repenses à _ça_ ?" l'interrogea Zack sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, même attristé.

"Comment pourrais-je ne pas y penser ? Comment pourrais-je me souvenir d'un bonheur sans me rappeler qu'il n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'on ne l'aurait souhaité ?" répliqua le blond, la voix brisée. "Comment pourrais-je oublier le fait que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés !"

Il prononça sa dernière phrase avec beaucoup plus de force et de révolte, ravagé par ses sentiments. Zack se sentit terriblement peiné pour lui. Le faire souffrir, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité de son vivant. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui faisait à présent. Il lui tourna le dos, le regard perdu sur ce qu'il restait de Midgar. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus qu'un loup, couleur d'une nuit obscure. Et le jeune livreur s'en inquiéta aussitôt, le cœur serré.

"Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… Ne pars pas…Ne pars…plus."

"Partir ? Qui te parle de départ, Cloudy ?" dit le grand canidé à-demi amusé, la voix comme en symphonie avec le vent.

Littéralement abattu, celui qui fut autrefois une simple unité d'infanterie au service de la Shin-Ra n'osait pas répondre. N'arrivait pas même à comprendre ce que son compagnon voulait dire par là, peu enclin à se faire de faux espoirs. Le sourire radieux qu'affichait la bête n'allait en rien pour arranger son incompréhension. Sans en tenir compte davantage, Cloud alla s'allonger au pied de la majestueuse et grande épée plantée dans le sol, décidé à passer la nuit à cet endroit-même.

Zack s'avança alors gracieusement vers lui, les yeux perçants et lumineux. Noble et magnifique sous toute ses formes. Il lui lécha affectueusement la joue avant de prendre place à ses côtés, le pelage à l'aspect fantomatique pourtant si doux et réchauffant. Si vrai. Et avant que Cloud ne tombe dans un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis tant de sombres nuits passées, il lui donna la promesse de l'attendre à chaque nuit de pleine lune sur le haut de cette colline.

* * *

  
Fin.  
... non, je plaisante xD Quoique ça pourrait être plausible. Mais non, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça é.è Et non, rassurez-vous, ça prendra beaucoup moins de temps, la preuve étant que l'épilogue est déjà bien commencé =) ... Sigh. J'aurais vraiment donné tout en matière d'humour lenaleskien foireux et loufoque dans ce chapitre. Non, vraiment, la romance yaoiste, ça me dépasse, je vais me mettre en veille de M pendant un bout petit bout de temps n.n'  
Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine pour un dernier épisode =D ~Chuu !


	9. La vie coule entre nos doigts

**Disclaimer **: Vous savez, j'aimerai dire que rien est à moi, ni même ce chapitre mais il va falloir que je l'assume ce coco-là x).  
**  
Notes **: Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en disant que l'épilogue serait "bientôt" publié. Je ne dois pas en avoir la même notion que tout le monde x.x J'ai mis un mois là où je pensais ne mettre qu'une semaine... Enfin, je n'en aurais pas mis quatre comme la dernière fois au moins n.n' Pardon x.x  
.

* * *

_"Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait rester en vie, tout essayer  
Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires, rester unis sans trop y croire"  
(Indochine ~ Juste toi et moi)_

**Épilogue ****-_ La vie coule entre nos doigts  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_"La Vie coule entre nos doigts, Cloud. Encore faut-il pouvoir la garder dans ses mains, ne pas en perdre la moindre goutte, profiter de chaque gorgée comme si c'était la dernière. S'en abreuver jusqu'à l'hydrolyse. Certains en sont tellement avides qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à s'y noyer, à demi-maudits, et pourtant vivront jusqu'au bout de leur affluent, puisant ainsi dans des veines adjacentes, aux dépends de leurs semblables. Pour d'autres… Elle fuit, glisse et s'échappe. S'évapore. Elle se met à pleuvoir en un déluge amenuisé, impalpable, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Capturer l'eau de ses doigts devient alors d'autant plus impossible. C'est comme vouloir embrasser le vent, ou bien arrêter le temps, de tendres rêves d'enfant insaisissables . Mais ne pleure pas, oh s'il te plait, n'ajoute pas de larmes à ma Rivière. Quand la lagune qui baigne tes yeux de bleu te quittera le moment venu, que son courant t'emportera au cœur de cette planète, on se retrouvera pour de bon, toi et moi. En attendant, je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra."_

"Zack... Tu devrais savoir maintenant que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange. Merci pour tout."

Sur la grisonnante Midgar, le soleil déjà ne brillait plus et ses derniers rayons se mouraient dans les nuées. En cette fraîche soirée de fin de printemps, le ciel, beaucoup plus voilé que la veille, ne laissait découvrir que quelques étoiles qui à elles seules tentaient de représenter toutes leurs congénères obstruées. Vénus rayonnait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait aux côtés de l'étoile du Nord, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient à leur tour recouvertes par un gigantesque et opaque nuage décidé à prendre possession de cet espace infini qui lui était offert. Dame lune quant à elle irradiait par son absence. Elle était partie voir d'autres horizons, fatiguée d'être apparue si ronde la nuit dernière.

Alors qu'un rare silence reposant prenait progressivement possession de la ville, dans une de ses rues isolées, non loin d'un bâtiment réputé situé dans un secteur tout autant particulier, était garée une moto aussi imposante que majestueuse. Confortablement assis dessus, son propriétaire regardait pensivement droit devant lui, ses yeux électriques dans le vague. Sa présence dans cet endroit n'était pas un hasard.

A son réveil, il n'avait pas été surpris de se retrouver seul sur le haut de cette colline. Mais il avait pris cela avec un semblant de sourire, le cœur léger, désormais rassuré. Aussi vers la fin de la matinée, il avait enfin osé rallumer son portable, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis de si longs jours. Et le simple message écrit qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui même avait réussi à l'alerter quelque peu. Youffie avait pris la délicate attention de lui résumer toute la situation en quelques mots avenants : "Si tu n'es pas là au Septième Ciel ce soir à neuf heures pétantes, compte sur moi pour te préparer la spécialité du chef, hérisson grillé à la utaïenne ! è.é "Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus convaincant.

Il s'était par conséquent rendu chez lui, dans son petit appartement qu'il louait à Edge, afin de se remettre tout doucement et à tête reposée des évènements de la veille. La douche bouillante qu'il avait prise l'avait on ne pouvait mieux détressé, et il s'était allongé durant tout le restant de l'après-midi sur son lit dans le seul et unique but de se reposer sans penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était qu'à la soirée qui l'attendait. Qu'il appréhendait et qui le pressait à la fois, car il voulait réellement tous les revoir après cette semaine de distance démesurée qu'il avait volontairement vécue. Ce fut tout ceci qui l'avait amené à se retrouver dans cette rue où pas un seul chat ne pointait le bout de son nez, en avance même sur le rendez-vous. Et une part légèrement sadique de sa conscience lui dictait de se faire attendre, quitte à arriver avec une minute de retard histoire de voir la mine déconfite de la ninja qui rangerait son shuriken à contre-cœur. Après tout, au point où il en était…

Cloud sortit nonchalamment son mobile de sa poche. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour se mettre à jour et savoir dans quelle galère il s'était visiblement mis, encore une fois. Un message d'information lui conseillait chaleureusement de consulter sa messagerie vocale. Il tapa alors distraitement les trois numéros requis et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

_**Vous avez sept nouveaux messages. Nouveau message. Reçu dimanche à 18h02.**_

_Allô, Cloud ? C'est moi, Tifa. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je… je me demandais si ça te dirait de manger au Septième Ciel un soir, avec tous les autres. Le bar a eu droit, oh avec les moyens du bord bien sûr, à un véritable nettoyage de printemps. Les enfants s'y sont donnés à cœur joie pour m'aider, tu aurais vu ça ! Marlène tenait tout particulièrement à le remplir de fleurs, il est tellement plus joli à présent. Je n'aurais pas pensé que le jaune rende aussi bien parmi tout ce gris… J'espère vraiment que tu viendras, Cid, Vincent, et même Reeve, ils seront tous là, ce seras comme autrefois. Le bon vieux temps, hmm… Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plait. Je compte sur toi, Cloud ! Gros bisous. _

_**Nouveau message. Reçu lundi à 11h23.**_

_Monsieur Strife bonjour, ici bureau de direction de la WRO, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions concernant vos activités douteuses. Héhé, et en fait non, gros canular du jour, ce n'est que mister Tuesti ! -merci de me rappeler que je reste quand même le directeur de cette organisation mais j'aimerai oublier juste un moment mon boulot, c'est trop demander ? allez zou, du balai !-. Excuse-moi, j'appelle du travail, c'était difficile de faire autrement. Et flûte, je ne sais plus la raison de mon appel… Oh, si, ça me revient. Tu viens samedi, n'est-ce pas ? Tifa me semble tellement à fleur de peau en ce moment, je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que ton absence ne l'arrange pas, hélas. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a posé une question assez… délicate, et dire qu'il s'agit d'un euphémisme serait trop faible. En réalité, elle m'a demandé ce que l'avenir lui réservait, concernant votre relation, elle, et toi… et… je n'ai rien pu lui dire… Non, je n'ai pas même voulu tenter quoi que ce soit, prévoir le moindre événement futur… Je pense avoir bien agi. Tu vois, si je peux éviter une nouvelle tragédie, comme pour… Enfin, tu dois comprendre, et puis… Ah, je suis désolé de t'en reparler. Pardon, vraiment. Mais j'en conjure, viens samedi !_

_**Nouveau message. Reçu mardi à 19h11.**_

_Barret au téléphone. Mec, Tifa se fait un sang d'encre, elle est allée jusqu'à supplier Reeve de lui faire sa bonne aventure, ou son horoscope, j'en sais rien. Bon, ça a foiré, il lui a dit qu'elle refoulait son amour pour la couleur bleu turquoise, qu'elle devrait exprimer sa passion cachée pour le jaune et le rose et que le légume du jour serait l'artichaut… Autant dire qu'elle se retrouve bien avancée, et le pire c'est que je suis sûr que ces conneries veulent dire quelque chose. M'enfin qu'est-ce que je dis moi. Rah, encore ta foutue messagerie…Je savais que j'aurais dû t'appeler bien avant, j'aurais pas dû te laisser tranquille, pour cette fois. Écoute, tu devrais lui répondre au plus tôt, et à moi aussi par la même occasion, ça m'éviterait de monologuer inlassablement à une boîte en plastique. Ah, j'y pense, t'as le bonjour de Vincent. Par contre, Youfie veut, je cite, te "shurikener ta petite tête de cactus platinée". Elle est pas contente du tout en fait... Allez, à toute ma poule._

_**Nouveau message. Reçu mercredi à 16h25.**_

_Yo, c'est Reno. Ceci est un appel pour vous annoncer en toute courtoisie qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques secondes à vivre avant qu'une matéria, faute de balle pour un tennis, ne vous fracture les côtes. Les Turks vous souhaitent une bonne fin de journée ! … Ben alors ma blonde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Merde, c'est dingue ça, chaque fois que tu fugues, tout le monde me demande si je ne t'aurais pas vu. Mais oui, bien sûr que je l'ai vu votre Cloudy, je l'ai même séquestré, histoire qu'on puisse bien s'amuser… Sans déconner, y a pas écrit tonton Reno non plus. Enfin, cela dit, si jamais tu veux passer, n'hésite pas. -Ah ça va, j'arrive patron, y a pas l'feu. Si ? Ah ben merde alors.- Ah, tu vas rire…Tout ça pour un grille-pain que j'ai laissé allumé. Si Cissy voyait ça, eh… -J'arrive, j'ai dis !- Ciao !_

_**Nouveau message. Reçu jeudi à 14h00.**_

_Cloud, c'est encore Tifa. Je m'inquiète pour toi… Reno m'a dit qu'il ne t'avais pas croisé lui non plus, personne d'ailleurs, depuis dimanche dernier... Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais…prend soin de toi. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi, Marlène se soucie beaucoup de toi, de même pour Denzel. Tu leur manques et à moi aussi…Encore désolée…_

_**Nouveau message. Reçu hier à 06h41.**_

_Clouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud ! Si jamais je t'attrape, ce sera ta fête et crois-moi, t'y couperas pas ! Non mais, c'est pas parce que t'es une bombe anatomique au sex-appeal phénoménal que tu peux tout te permettre, mince à la fin ! Crois-moi, tu vas vraiment finir par ne plus voir la couleur de tes matérias, non en fait tu ne les verras plus du tout, ça sera tout dans la poche à Bibi et sans remord ! Je te préviens : je tiens pas à avoir la mort de ta copine d'enfance sur la conscience alors t'as intérêt à ramener tes jolies petites fesses et à accepter son invitation au plus tôt ! … Bisous quand même…. Ah, revieeeeeeens, Cloudyyyyyyyy, tu me…euh, nous manque…_

_**Nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui à 11h30.**_

_Bonjour petit répondeur, c'est le grand méchant Barret. Mais tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Toujours à mon écoute, si c'est pas fabuleux ça. Allez, pour te faire plaisir, je vais tenir un peu compagnie, je sais que tu adores ça. Vois-tu, j'ai une experte en arts martiaux qui n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas, à croire que le ciment va finir par s'enfoncer. Ah, et puis, j'aime cette douce phrase que tu me prononces à chaque fois, mais alors d'une force, tu ne peux pas savoir : "Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Cloud Strife, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message ou tentez de me rappeler plus tard." Les tentatives, j'ai dû tellement en faire que j'en ai oublié de les compter. Sauf que moi, j'aime parler au petit répondeur, il me le rend bien, même qu'il te parle pour moi ! La technologie, franchement, si c'est pas merveilleux… Bien, Môssieur Valentine se fend la poire sous sa cape, Denzel se tient les côtes, je passe pour un imbécile fini mais laisse-moi te dire deux mots, Cloud : je HAIS ta messagerie ! Tiens, ma fille chérie me fait remarquer que ça en fait quatre… Et zut. Rah merde, réponds…_

_**Fin des nouveaux messages. Menu principal…**_

Cloud se frotta la nuque, la mine gênée, un sourire pincé sur ses lèvres. Ah oui, tout de même… Oh bien sûr, il savait que d'avoir laissé son petit entourage sans nouvelle durant toute une semaine, sans même donner la moindre occasion d'être joignable, n'était qu'une preuve de son irresponsabilité, son égoïsme même. Il en avait pleinement conscience et l'assumait plus ou moins. Cela dit, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé pouvoir se trouver dans un tel embarras à cause de l'invitation de Tifa qu'il avait laissé traîner sans en avoir connaissance.

Il s'apprêtait à ranger son portable lorsque celui-ci se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Le numéro affiché sur son écran était loin de lui être inconnu. Dans un soupir stressé, il appuya sur la touche qui lui permettait de décrocher et prit l'appel.

-Allô ?

-Oh bordel, holy cow, j'ai dû faire un faux numéro ! Reno, si c'est une blague, c'est ma Catastrophe que tu vas manger dans ta face de Turk !

-C'est bien moi, Barret. Cloud.

-Tu me la refais un coup ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Ah bon sang Cloud, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? D'accord, t'es libre comme le vent sur une éolienne qui marche en sens inverse, vroum-vroum Fenrir, la liberté, c'est génial, on s'éclate comme un fou, les pneus vont finir par en crever et tout… M'enfin bon, Cid se demandait même si tu n'avais pas été happé par le désir incontrôlable de t'envoler et de parcourir d'autres vierges contrées, une connerie du style. Bref, tout ça sans même nous prévenir !

-Je ne voulais pas…

-… nous inquiéter, je sais, je fini par retenir à force. Mais c'est raté, ma poule ! D'ailleurs, Yuffie est en train de relire pour la cinquante-huitième fois la recette du poulet givré au citron, elle va finir par en faire un origami… Ah ben j'ai rien dis. C'est fait. Han, tu savais qu'on pouvait affûter un origami toi ?

-A défaut de pouvoir s'en servir comme nouvelle arme, dis-lui qu'elle devra se contenter de le regarder.

-Huh, comment ça ? Cloud ? Allô ? Merde, t'es pas drôle, ça voudrait dire que… Yeah !

Esquissant un faible sourire, Cloud raccrocha et remit son PHS dans sa poche, songeur. Finalement il arriverait à l'heure. Il descendit de son bolide et regarda un bref instant sa peluche chocobo accrochée à son porte-clé, comme pour se donner du courage. Une sorte de rituel. Puis il se mit à marcher en direction du bar et au tournant de la rue, il pouvait déjà clairement entendre toute une effusion de voix différentes aux tons bien distincts. Parmi elles se discernaient des rires francs, des cris d'exaspérations derrières lesquels s'exprimait le soulagement, tandis que d'autres personnes ne se prononçaient pas. Leurs sourires voulaient tout dire. Mais ces sourires, Cloud ne pouvait pas les voir, pas encore.

Bien que sa situation était délicate, il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait jamais demandé à regagner ses peines jamais bien assez enterrées, personne ne demandait à déprimer Même si certains, tous ceux qui le jugeait à tort, se plaisaient à dire que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mode de vie, ou un moyen d'attirer l'attention… En effet, faute de pouvoir réellement comprendre ses sentiments, nombre de gens ne voyaient en lui qu'un jeune homme trop émotif, qui ne faisait que pleurer sur ce qu'il n'avait pas plutôt que d'être heureux sur ce qu'il lui restait.

Cloud ne leur en voulait pas. Comment pourraient-ils se mettre à sa place après tout ? Non, tout ce qu'il désirait d'eux n'était qu'une infime part de respect. Mais les fantômes qui le hantaient avaient désormais pris la forme de spectres bienveillants, et ils veillaient sur lui. A ces personnes à qui ils appartenaient, il leur manquait comme elles lui manquaient. Cette idée le réconfortait, il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait le point sur une part de son passé. Pour combien de temps ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il était sincèrement désolé du souci qu'il avait encore causé et comptait bien s'en excuser, particulièrement auprès de sa chère Tifa.

Aussi avait-il le cœur bien trop léger pour se soucier de l'énorme câlin étrangleur que lui réservait une jeune ninja en furie qui, à sa vue, s'était littéralement mise à courir dans sa direction alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Et dans sa tête résonnaient les paroles pleines de vie de Zack.

._  
"Alors vis. Vis pour moi. Vis pour deux. Mais surtout… vis pour _nous_."_  
.

_

* * *

_  
Que dire... Encore un truc que je n'ai pas arrêté d'éditer sans pour autant en être vraiment satisfaite. Mais vous ne l'auriez jamais eu sinon. Tout ce que j'aime sont les paroles de Zack en réalité n.n'

Aussi, cet épilogue est truffé de sous-entendus et de double-sens, particulièrement dans les messages qu'écoute Cloud. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous croyez voir du yuri dans l'horoscope de Tifa ou si au contraire, elle aurait toujours vu Aerith comme un adversaire potentiel et qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier sa rancune xD Quant à Cloud, j'avoue en avoir profiter pour exprimer une partie de ma façon de voir ce personnage. Non, Cloud n'est pas un émo ! è.é

En bref, ce chapitre est un amas de clins d'oeils tant au jeu qu'à la fic elle-même, d'analyse psychologique, de délires innomables and co. Sur ce, je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et suivie jusqu'au bout, mais surtout toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues et qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fanfiction qui s'est étalée sur plus de huit mois. Merci du fond du coeur ! T.T

Chuu et à la prochaine ! =D  
~Lenaleskamment vôtre xXx


End file.
